Cherry and the Friendship Games
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Teller makes a mysterious visit to Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Mo to tell them strange magic is interfering in their dimension, especially along Crystal Prep. Cherry and Atticus must pose as Crystal Prep students for the annual Friendship Games against Canterlot High and they must make it so that a student does not unleash Dr. Faciler's magic to doom the fate of the world.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch. They were all about to meet up, until Patch's red collar snapped off his neck.

"Oh, my..." Patch frowned in concern. "I wonder how that happened."

"Maybe you outgrew it." Mo joked due to how strong the puppy was now.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Patch said before grabbing his Equestrian medallion/Pound Puppy tag, using it's magic to make his collar the perfect size and fixed it.

However, the collar changed from its red self and became a rope-like collar.

Patch was wondering how that happened, but he shrugged it off. Maybe a new collar in a new home would be better. "Well, I guess a new collar is better than no collar." he said.

"It happens..." Mo soothed. "Trust me, it was odd to see Angel wear a collar for a while after we got adopted, but it sure is nice to have a home of our own."

Cherry poked her head out of the front door of her house as everyone was coming to see her. "You guys won't believe who's here..."

The others looked to each other and went in to see what she was talking about.

* * *

Of all people, Teller was at Cherry's kitchen table, and was sipping from a cup of hot chocolate, provided by Cherry's mother.

"What's Teller doing here?" Patch asked.

"Must be something important." Atticus said.

Cherry came to Teller's side. "Um... H-How's the hot chocolate?"

"Bearable..." Teller said, setting the cup down. "Now, I bet you're all wondering why I'm here."

"Where's Penn?" Cherry bit her lip.

"This does not concern him," Teller replied. "After our last show, we decided to go to our hometowns to stretch our legs around Thanksgiving and I ran into a school I was once familiar with known as Crystal Prep Academy."

"Crystal Prep Academy?" Patch asked. "I've never heard of that school before."

"I didn't think you would..." Teller took out a yearbook from the school and cracked it open, flipping through pages, and turned to show him in a male dean uniform with a strict looking woman with glasses and a bun, wearing an outfit similar to the girl school uniforms.

"That woman makes me think of Prudence." Cherry whispered to Atticus.

Atticus nodded before looking at the yearbook and then shaking his head, seeing someone familiar. "No way! Is that Twilight?!" he asked.

Teller took the book and looked around. "Oh, yes, this is Princess Twilight's human counterpart, she lives in the city and has her own dog also named Spike."

"Weird..." Mo felt odd about that.

"So, uh, what do you know about the school?" Patch climbed into Teller's lap.

"Before I became a magician, I was a schoolteacher," Teller informed, while petting Patch on the head gently and comfortingly. "I taught a few years at Crystal Prep."

"Wow, cool, so how are the students there?" Mo asked.

"Umm..." Teller seemed hesitant to answer that question. "Well... Let's just say be thankful you've never been enrolled... They're cocky, I think it's because they always win the Friendship Games that comes every four years against Canterlot High."

"Oh, come on, Teller, there's no way they could win EVERY game..." Cherry said to him.

"Oh, really?" Teller asked before showing video tapes of the Friendship Games.

Cherry bit her lip, sinking in her seat then. "I-I withdraw my disagreement."

"They've always won..." Teller remarked, stopping the videos and coming back to the table, pushing his chair in. "Always have and always will... Principal Cinch has offered me to come back to take my old job as an English and Latin teacher, almost as if she was trying to drain me of my magic title."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Well, at least she isn't wanting one of us to be transferred there." Mo said.

"Hmm..." Teller hummed like he disagreed with that statement.

The others looked nervous then.

"S-She doesn't, right...?" Cherry asked anxiously.

"Please don't tell us that we do have to transfer there." Atticus said.

Teller rubbed his arm then. "Now, Atticus, don't be angry, but I kinda talked her into enrolling you for a scholarship."

"You WHAT!?" Mo gaped at the man.

"I apologize," Teller put his hands up in innocence. "But you must infiltrate the school... Principal Cinch is very suspicious and Sci-Twi is finding everything out."

"Sci-Twi?" the others asked him.

"That's what I call their Twilight so we don't get mixed up." Teller explained.

"Alright, I'll do it." Atticus accepted after a little hesistance.

"Can't any of us go with him?" Mo was worried about her boyfriend now.

"Which one of you is willing to sacrifice yourself to the Shadowcolts?" Teller rested his chin between his pressed fingertips.

Cherry looked around and shrugged. "I've known Atticus since we were little kids... We're like a brother and sister..."

"Alright, then I'll tell Principal Cinch that you two will transfer to her school, but one of you will have to be with on her top students." Teller said, looking at Atticus.

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" Cherry sent him a glare.

"I apologize Cherry, but... You haven't been the smartest ever since you've gained a social life." Teller said to her.

"I'm still smart, I made the honor roll back when I was a loner!" Cherry insisted. "Ask me the hardest questions you know!"

"Would you help Sci-Twi understand magic and help her unleash it to understand how it works?" Teller asked.

That was a tough question.

Cherry frowned and sunk in her seat again. "Don't talk to me anymore, Teller, you frighten me..."

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but Atticus has always been on top of his game..." Teller put his arm around her. "It's not that I think you're not smart enough, I just think he has a better chance at this than you do."

"Why don't you just say it?" Cherry put her hands to her eyes. "You think I'm dumb!"

"No, I don't, it's just that Atticus might have a stronger relationship with Sci-Twi since she's like Princess Twilight Sparkle except for having any friends." Teller said.

Cherry sighed. "Fine..."

"I'll take you both to Crystal Prep as soon as possible..." Teller told them. "Just remember, prep school is a lot tougher and stricter than public school."

"We know." Cherry and Atticus then said together.

"Very good..." Teller said, then continued to pet Patch and started to coo to him. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? That's right! That's right!"

"This is all going to have these two turned evil with Sci-Twi because of an overdose of magic, isn't it?" Patch asked.

Teller went wide-eyed and decided to take Patch out of the room with him to talk privately. Cherry, Atticus, and Mo looked to each other then.

"Are you sure you wanna go to Crystal Prep, Cherry?" Mo asked. "You're smart, but..."

"I don't get how having a social life makes my intelligence decrease." Cherry folded her arms.

* * *

While that was going on, Teller had brought Patch into the living room and then put up and force field so no one would overhear their conversation.

"How did he do that!?" Mo gaped at Teller. "How did you do that!? I thought you were a Las Vegas magician!"

But the only thing Teller heard was silence.

"I'm right, aren't I, Teller?" Patch asked.

Teller then changed from his disguise to who he really was.

"What's going on...?" Cherry narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Should I call you either name or should I call you by the name Derpy Hooves calls you?" Patch asked. "Yeah, I did a little research after finding out about who Scoots's parents are and who Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac's parents are."

"Teller in this dimension please..." Teller folded his arms.

"What...?" Cherry looked to him.

Teller smirked to her and looked her deeply into the eyes.

Cherry's eyes widened from the forced contact.

"Ever hear of the one they call Doctor Whooves?" Teller grinned rather sneakily.

"Um... A little... I know Derpy works with him..." Cherry shrugged.

"Cherry, I think they need to talk alone." Atticus said.

"Whatever you can say to a dog, you can say to me!" Cherry insisted.

"Shoo, shoo..." Teller pushed her up the hallway with Atticus and Mo into her bedroom. "I'll come back to you all shortly..." he then handed the Crystal Prep yearbook, shut the door, and turned into a stallion, going back to Patch.

"Don't shut me out of my own house, Raymond Joseph Teller!" Cherry called behind the door.

"I think he just did." Mo said.

"I'll kill him!" Cherry skyward screamed.

* * *

Doctor Whooves returned to Patch who smirked. "Clever little puppy, aren't you?"

"I'm wise beyond my dog years..." Patch smirked back.

"And yes, you are correct, they will most likely get consumed by all the magic that will be absorbed by a device." Doctor Whooves said.

"Is there a way to stop it, Doctor?" Patch asked in concern and hope.

"The only way is to stop Sci-Twi and Atticus from inventing the device and if that doesn't work stop them from unleashing the magic and if that doesn't work, well, we will just have to hope." Doctor Whooves said.

"What device?" Patch asked.

"It's sort of like a compass," Doctor Whooves explained. "It can contain any magical energy throughout the radius around the wielder of it. The bearers of the Elements of Harmony can pony up from using their elements and their magical forces will be drained from them in an instant."

Patch gulped, a little nervous about that. "Wait... What do you mean 'pony up'?"

"You know, when they glow and then they get the pony ears and other features their pony selves have." Doctor Whooves said.

"Oh..." Patch hit his forehead with his paw like he should had known that. "Is there any way for the magic to be unleashed back to the people who earn it?"

"The magic must be kept, otherwise Sci-Twi will endanger the magical world and the magic will be gone worse than the return of disharmony," Doctor Whooves informed. "Even Cherry, Atticus, and Mo are in danger since they have their own elements."

"I have my own element too!" Patch told him.

"So you are in just as much danger as they are..." Doctor Whooves said to him. "We just have to hope for the best... I'm afraid the only way to stop this is through the power of friendship."

"I agree," Patch nodded. "Anyways, once I see the device, should I destroy it?"

"Just be careful..." Doctor Whooves said in a hushed tone. "You don't know how dangerous it could be, but I wish you and the others a lot of luck on this adventure."

Patch nodded firmly. Doctor Whooves destroyed the force field and became Teller again and sat like a civilized gentleman, sipping his hot chocolate, he then snapped his fingers and opened Cherry's bedroom door to let the others out.

* * *

"SPILL!" Cherry demanded to Teller.

"Nope." Teller told her, sipping his drink.

"Trust me, it's best that you don't know." Patch said.

"Teller... Please..." Cherry begged.

"I'm sorry, but the subject is moot..." Teller told her, setting the cup down. "You and Atticus are going to Crystal Prep Academy, but that's all I can tell you."

Cherry flopped, meeting his feet, letting out a low groan. "I thought you cared about me..." she whispered.

"Cherry, please get up, you two will be going to Crystal Prep Academy tomorrow." Teller said.

"Oh, you are just like Forte..." Cherry grumbled a little.

Teller helped her up and dusted her clean. "Now, I have a couple of spare uniforms in my wardrobe..." he then walked down the hallway to the guest room. "I anticipated this adventure, so you two better get ready..." he then turned to both Cherry and Atticus, showing the Crystal Prep Academy school uniforms.

"Thanks, oh, and also after this is all over, me and Cherry are transferring back to Canterlot High." Atticus said.

"I applaud your decision..." Teller nodded to them.

"I dunno about this..." Cherry didn't like the sound of this idea suddenly.

"Please...?" Teller smirked in an attempt to seduce her, he knew very well that she had a crush on him.

Cherry blushed from the smirk and turned away to avoid eye contact with him.

"Come on, Cherry." Atticus said.

"I just..." Cherry shook her head.

Teller kissed his fingertips and tickled her face with them. "For me...?"

Cherry giggled, feeling weak suddenly, unable to keep her balance. "I-I-I'll try..."

"Good." Teller said.

Cherry giggled bashfully. Teller took the uniforms and put them on the two with a smile to make them try them on. Cherry wore a dark maroon coat with a purple neckerchief bow around her collar. There was also a dark plaid skirt on her and she now wore white knee socks with black dress shoes. Atticus wore a dark maroon coat with a light blue undershirt with a dark purple tie around his neck. He had on a black belt with a blue crystal buckle, dark violet pants, and had on black dress shoes.

"It feels like I'm going to a royal school." Atticus said.

"Something like that, Crystal Prep Academy also expects the best for and from its students," Teller circled them. "The finest educators, the promising students, the fact that they always win... A lot worse than Perfecto Prep in Acme Acres."

"Don't these people realize that even if they get a bad grade or lose, it's not the end of the world?" Atticus asked.

"They're prep school students, they don't follow that logic." Teller replied. "One of the reasons why I left teaching that horrible place... If one makes one mistake, the others shun the one who does not belong. Unfortunately, Sci-Twi is left in that department... I'm going to call Principal Cinch, you all should become students by tomorrow..." he then walked off with his phone to call the dreaded headmistress of the school.

"Oh, great, sounds like that place is possibly going to be a nightmare." Atticus groaned.

"Gnarly..." Cherry groaned.

* * *

Teller drummed his fingertips against the wall as he had the phone to his ear.

 ** _'Abacus Iris Cinch speaking...'_** a firm female voice replied.

"Hey, it's me," Teller greeted, just as firm, doing well to hide his fear. "I got two new students to enroll into your school just in time for the Friendship Games."

 **"Are they the same two students that will be transferred to Crystal Prep?"** Principal Cinch asked.

"Yes, ma'am..." Teller replied. "One Atticus Fudo and Cherry Butler."

 _ **"Excellent."**_ Principal Cinch smiled evilly.

Teller shook a chill down his spine almost as if he could feel that smile striking fear into his heart, but he dare not let it show or be heard.

 ** _"They must report to my office tomorrow morning at 7:00 sharp."_** Principal Cinch told him.

"Of course..." Teller slowly shut his eyes, trying to sound a little snooty with bravery. "Tardiness is just as bad as not showing up at all and they should not show their faces if they fail you."

 ** _"Exactly."_ ** Principal Cinch said.

"So it's agreed upon then." Teller nodded.

 ** _"Very good, I trust to see you with them for their first day of school and they should not disappoint me..."_** Principal Cinch firmly finalized. **_"Good day."_**

"Yes, ma'am," Teller said before hanging up and heaved a sigh of relief. "Ooh... I hate that woman!"

* * *

After a while Teller left along with Mo, Atticus, and Patch so that Atticus and Cherry could be ready for their first day of school the next day. Cherry was lying down on her bed, looking through the Crystal Prep yearbook that Teller left behind. It had been true, Crystal Prep always won against Canterlot High at absolutely everything.

"Wow, this school really has won against Canterlot High at everything." Cherry said while looking through the book. She sighed with a yawn and put the book under her bed as she tucked herself in for the night. "Guess I better get some sleep... Tomorrow's going to be a new adventure..." she then curled up under her covers and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Elizabeth came into a bedroom, carrying Junior in her arms as he was fast asleep in her arms and she set him in his crib.

"Mom, do you know anything about Crystal Prep?" Mo asked her adoptive mother quietly.

"Only that they always win at everything and that they are very strict." Elizabeth said.

Mo frowned, very worried about Atticus, she believed in him, but they might be too tough on him.

"I'm sure it'll be all right, dear..." Elizabeth hugged Mo gently. "Get some sleep, okay?"

Mo sighed, she then put her hands behind her head so she could untie her bandanna. "Okay... Night, Mom..."

* * *

At the Fudo house, Atticus was in bed ready for sleep. Patch yawned as he came into the room to sleep with Atticus and hopped up on the bed, stretching a little, going in his small circle before lying down.

"Good night, Patch." Atticus smiled.

"Night..." Patch mumbled with a smile.

They both then went to sleep so then they wouldn't be too sleepy for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Teller came early to pick up the kids and take them to Crystal Prep Academy, they had an appointment an hour before school would start. He felt a little nervous, but did his best to hide it. Principal Cinch was known to feed upon fear, even if she wasn't as dangerous as a demon or a changeling.

"Well, I'm ready." Atticus said.

Patch opened Atticus's backpack and snuck in, zipping it after him.

Cherry yawned, she still looked very tired, but she was going to through with this. "Come on... Let's go..." she nearly mumbled.

Teller nodded to them and led them to Crystal Prep Academy.

"Huh, this bag feels heavier than usual, oh, well." Atticus shrugged.

"Heavy for Atticus?" Teller had a joking astonished expression in his face. "Well, really now!"

Atticus let out a chuckle as he wore his backpack and followed them.

"Just follow me." Teller told the kids as he led them down the street to Crystal Prep Academy.

"Yes, sir." Atticus said.

Cherry played with her bow a little, it made her feel very warm. Teller made sure they stayed close behind him as he was leading down to the school.

* * *

Eventually, they made it and they saw a grand master school that nearly looked like a castle and had shining, glittering crystals at the top.

"That's weird, it almost looks like the Crystal Empire." Atticus said.

"It does..." Cherry agreed.

"Come along now, Principal Cinch doesn't take kindly to tardiness." Teller whispered sharply as he took them to the front doors and opened them to have then come into Crystal Prep.

"Alright, we're coming." Atticus said.

Cherry and Atticus both took a deep breath and came into the private and egocentric school.

* * *

There were a few students in the hallways and they seemed to stare rather evilly to Cherry and Atticus. Cherry huddled closer to Teller, a little underwhelmed by the students of this school. Atticus on the other hand, well, being the nephew of the evil King Sombra, he sent the glares right back at them. Teller walked through, passing a light pink-skinned woman with dark violet eyes who had streaked hair of pretty colors and she wore a blue uniform that had a crystal heart pendent on one side with golden shoes.

"Do you have an appointment with Principal Cinch?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Dean Cadence," Teller told her. "We mustn't be tardy."

The woman nodded and let them pass through. After all three of them walked into the principal's office, the door was then shut. Dean Cadence stayed on one side of the door. Cherry and Atticus were surprised to see a Cadence in their dimension, they just had to wonder how they never noticed this all before they were enrolled into Canterlot High. It was very surreal.

* * *

"Come in..." Principal Cinch gestured for them to come forth.

They then came closer to their new principal. Once they came close enough, they sat at the chairs in front of her desk. The woman turned, showing very pale light blue skin. She had curly and wavy dark violet hair tied in a prim and proper bun, wore a blue suit jacket with a ruby necklace around her neck, had a darker blue skirt. She also wore light violet tights and dark blue pointed shoes. Cherry and Atticus noticeably gulped, but kept quiet unless they would be spoken to.

"Principal Cinch, your newest students..." Teller introduced.

"Hello, Principal Cinch." Atticus said with a bow of his head, even though he didn't seem to have any respect for her yet.

"Principal Cinch..." Cherry added with a rather nervous and high-pitched squeak.

"Please do forgive her, Cherry's quite nervous." Teller said.

"I see that..." Principal Cinch sent a look to Cherry. "Do you two think you got what it takes to be Crystal Prep Academy material?"

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus and Cherry said in unison.

"We'll just see about that..." Principal Cinch then came right behind them, sending chills down their spine. "You've come at a perfect time for a perfect school... We are going against that pitiful Canterlot High for the Friendship Games. We've NEVER lost!"

"Well, you should know that Canterlot High has increased in the friendship and teamwork." Atticus said.

Principal Cinch gave him a look.

Teller clenched his teeth and looked visibly nervous then.

"Are you talking back to me?" Principal Cinch demanded.

"No, ma'am, I'm just telling you of how well Canterlot High has improved." Atticus said.

Teller put his palm to his face.

"They cannot win, boy..." Principal Cinch got in his face, narrowing her eyes into his eyes. "Everybody knows that... I understand those students have more to them that meets the eye, but we have not lost once and we still not lose... Even if we have students like Twilight Sparkle in this school."

"Sci-Twi..." Cherry whispered.

"Is she interested into competing in the Friendship Games?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, she will be after my offer to her..." Principal Cinch smiled rather devilishly. "That does not concern you though..." she then handed papers to Cherry and Atticus to accept them as students. "You are both welcome into my school, but I do not wish to see you here without an invitation, so no trouble from either of you!"

"Don't worry, Principal Cinch, these children will not be a threat to you." Teller spoke up, trying to hide his fear of her.

"Very well... Off you go..." Principal Cinch made them leave her office.

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus said

They were dismissed and allowed to go and left the office into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's worse than Prudence." Cherry spoke up vocally once they were out of earshot from the wicked woman.

"I'm gonna join Sci-Twi, wherever she is." Atticus said.

"Of course you would..." Cherry mumbled.

"You know I'm close with Twilight." Atticus reminded her.

"Of course I do..." Cherry glared at him slightly. "Have fun with your new best friend..." she then turned away with her arms folded, feeling neglected.

"This won't be forever and besides, you're still my best friend." Atticus assured her.

"Ever since we met Princess Twilight, it's always been about her!" Cherry sounded emotional now. "You stood by her side at the Canterlot Wedding, you helped her win the Element of Harmony crown, the only real time I've had alone with her was when the Dazzlings were interfering with our world!"

"Can we please focus on the mission at hand, please!" Patch's voice told them from Atticus's backpack before realizing he just goofed up. "Oops."

Atticus stared at his backpack.

"Patch Pongo...?" Teller called sharply, folding his arms.

"I'm so busted." Patch's voice said inside the backpack.

"Yes, yes you are..." Teller waved his finger. "Stay hidden for right now in case Principal Cinch might be watching... She's highly allergic to dogs."

"Yes, sir." Patch's voice said in the backpack.

"I better find Twilight, knowing her, she must be somewhere doing research alone." Atticus said.

"Good luck, both of you..." Teller told them before going down the hallway.

"You can tell me all about it..." Cherry snarled.

"Cherry, it's not like that!" Atticus defended.

Cherry scoffed, she then walked off another hallway that had other students, such as a girl with white hair in high large pigtails and she also wore glasses. "I'll show you, I'll make a new best friend!" she growled. "Hey, wanna be best friends?" she then smiled with her eyes shut to the next student in her way.

"Um, sure?" The student said, confused.

Cherry stuck her tongue out at Atticus.

Atticus sighed and shook his head. "There are still some things about her that even I don't understand..." he then went to turn, but someone bumped into him and the two were on the floor.

"In bowling, I think that's called a strike..." a female voice said as a hand was patting the floor in front of her with her eyes squinted shut.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," Atticus said before finding a pair of glasses and picking them up. "I think these are yours."

"Thanks..." the girl sighed, she then took her glasses and slid them on, stroking her hair nervously, putting it back into a bun. "I'm just a super klutz..."

"I doubt that," Atticus said before getting up along with helping her up. "Is your name Twilight Sparkle?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Okaaaay, this just got creepy... I... Uhhh... I need to go now!" she then grabbed her backpack, picking up a pendant and ran off.

"Wait!" Atticus told her.

The girl kept running, bumping into other students, but did not stop until she would get to where she wanted or needed to go.

"Your principal just told me your name!" Atticus called out.

This caused for Sci-Twi to stop.

"That must mean you are one of the transfer students that was switched to this school." Sci-Twi said.

"Yeah..." Atticus smiled, that was basically true anyway. "Where are you going?"

Sci-Twi looked around. "You can't tell anyone."

"I cross my heart." Atticus said.

Patch was about to speak up, but he knew that this world's Twilight didn't know about talking animals so he just simply barked softly.

Sci-Twi looked around, but shrugged, she could had sworn she heard a dog bark, but she led Atticus away and took him into a closet. "No one else must know of this..." she whispered as they got closer to the door, when she saw it was just the two of them, she opened the door and led him right in, shutting the door right behind him.

She then heard another bark or two both from Atticus's backpack and also from her own dog. Both were unable to speak since they were both hiding dogs in their backpacks, so they decided to just come clean.

"Come on out, Patch." Atticus said, unzipping his backpack.

"Spike, you too, boy." Sci-Twi added as she opened her bag.

Both the Dalmatian puppy and the purple dog came out of the backpack and bag. Patch hopped down on the floor and stood on his hind legs, giving a human like appearance. Spike smiled, panting with his tongue dangling out and sat on his hind legs like a normal dog and had his front paws against his chest.

"He's so adorable, what's his name?" Atticus asked, even though he did know, but didn't want to sound like he was a creeper.

"His name's Spike," Sci-Twi patted her dog on the head. "He's kind of my best friend... No one here wants to be my friend, but who needs friends when you're a top academic student, right, Spike?" she smiled to her dog.

Spike was unsure of how to answer that.

"Everyone needs a friend or two." Atticus said.

"Oh, I don't know, nobody really likes me here..." Sci-Twi said as she pet her dog. "I think everyone just expects me to do the best since Shining Armor won the Friendship Games and he's been a great student with Dean Cadence in their times at Crystal Prep..."

"Well, then they are missing out me and Patch will be yours and Spike's friends," Atticus said. "And so will Cherry once she meets you."

"Cherry?" Sci-Twi wondered.

"She's a good friend of mine..." Atticus said, then thought back to what Cherry was going on about earlier. "That is, if she's not mad at me... So, what's this room?"

"This is my special room," Sci-Twi told him as she showed him items that looked like they belonged in a laboratory such as a computer, machines, and beakers containing chemical liquid. "Something weird is going on at Canterlot High and I am determined to find out what."

"Oh, you mean the magic." Atticus said before covering his mouth.

"Magic?" Sci-Twi asked. "There's no such thing as magic."

Atticus couldn't help but laugh in his head, he knew this was a different Twilight, but it was kind of funny to hear those words come out of Twilight Sparkle's mouth.

"It's simply bizarre energy, my field test last night confirmed it," Sci-Twi got into a rolling chair, going to her desk and took out her pendant that glowed briefly. "With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High."

Spike growled at the name of the rival school that his mistress was against.

"Whoa, down, boy... Seems like he doesn't like that school." Atticus said.

"He doesn't like me going over there, I'm sorry, Spike, but I just couldn't wait," Sci-Twi explained, petting her dog then. "And soon, I'll have all the time I need. All of Crystal Prep is going to be there for the Friendship Games."

"So, I've heard," Atticus remarked. "Wait, aren't you going too?" he then asked.

"I just hope the rivalry doesn't get in the way of my studies," Sci-Twi replied. "If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin."

Spike was now chasing a ladybug.

"That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program!" Sci-Twi then said with glee.

"Everton Independent Study Program?" Atticus asked. "But, wouldn't that keep you from meeting more people?"

"Exactly!" Sci-Twi beamed, she then accidentally fell out of her chair.

Spike licked against his owner's forehead with a smile to make sure she was okay.

"I'm alright, Spike." Sci-Twi giggled from the licks.

There was a knock at the door.

"Uh-oh!" Patch ran back into Atticus's backpack.

Dean Cadence came through the door and spotted the brainy girl on the floor. "Twilight, you know the rules against pets," she reminded and warned before helping her up, then spotted Atticus. "Oh, have you finally made a friend?" she then asked eagerly and hopefully. She then saw Patch trying to hide in his backpack.

Atticus held Patch nervously with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but we have rules against pets..." Dean Cadence told them after she saw the Dalmatian puppy.

"Well, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadence," Sci-Twi told the woman. "He's the focus of my research project... 'Human/Canine Cohabitation: Effects and Implications', and this boy here kindly volunteered to help with his own test subjet."

"If you say so..." Dean Cadence shrugged. "But, Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so Twilight, I suggest you put on a clean shirt."

"Better clean my shirt then too." Atticus said.

"Actually, she just wants to see Twilight." Dean Cadence folded her arms.

This excited Sci-Twi. "Maybe she has news about my application to Everton!"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Dean Cadence put her arm around the girl. "Are you sure that's what you really want?"

"I agree with Dean Cadence, if you get accepted there, you won't be able to make any friends there." Atticus said.

"I don't need friends," Sci-Twi insisted, unintentionally rudely. "Just think about it! A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advance math and science projects. What a dream come true! I'll be on my own, but that's why they call it an Independent Study Program."

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything, that's all," Dean Cadence told Twilight, sounding more like an older sister with advance than a school employee. "Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself."

"It's true." Atticus said.

Sci-Twi shrugged, rubbing her arm. "I guess..."

"Meet you in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes?" Dean Cadence suggested with a smile.

Sci-Twi silent nodded once. Dean Cadence smiled and left, shutting the door behind her.

 _'I sure hope she doesn't get into that program.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"What's she so worried about?" Sci-Twi sighed. "Everton is exactly what I need right now. It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep... Excuse me..." she told Atticus while fiddling with her tie and walked out of the room to meet Principal Cinch.

"Do you want me to wait for you here?" Atticus asked.

"Might as well..." Sci-Twi nodded and walked down the hallway to meet her headmistress.

Patch poked his head out once the coast was clear.

"Well, this school will be a challenge." Atticus said.

"Looks like it..." Patch agreed, hiding his face.

* * *

Cherry was now walking with two girls that Atticus and Patch had not seen before.

"Hey, Cherry!" Atticus called to her with a friendly wave.

Cherry glared to him and ignored him as she walked with her new best friends.

"Wow, she is really angry at you." Patch said.

"I don't understand why..." Atticus frowned. "I didn't do anything wrong..."

"Maybe spending almost too much time with Twilight might be the cause of it." Patch said.

"You don't think I spend too much time with Twilight, do you?" Atticus asked him.

Patch paused before answering. "Hmm..."

"Patch!" Atticus called to his puppy, demanding an answer.

"Um, well, maybe just little..." Patch answered before whispering. "Or even more."

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed to that.

Patch shrugged. "Whenever we have an Equestrian mission, you go to her more than the other Mane Six."

"Oh... I-I had never noticed." Atticus said.

"It's good that you guys are friends, but remember, there are others," Patch reminded him. "Don't worry though, I'm not mad at you."

"I've gotta make it up to Cherry and the girls." Atticus said.

"You should..." Patch agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Atticus looked at the first class he had and rushed to find the room, when he got there, the lesson already started. The teacher sent him a glare and told him to sit down, not even bothering to introduce him. Cherry sat in between her new friends, the girl from earlier, and there was a girl with pale skin with slicked and slightly spiked dark blue hair with streaks in it. And where it seemed that Atticus was in the same class as her. He looked back to Cherry who still looked insulted.

"She's not happy with you, if I were you, I'd just turn away and give up trying to talk to her after what you did." the girl with white pigtails said to Atticus.

"Yeah, because I don't think she ever wants to speak to you ever again." The girl with pale skin with slicked and slightly spiked dark blue hair with streaks in it added.

"Cherry, I'm sorry!" Atticus begged for his oldest friend's forgiveness.

"Hmm..." Cherry had her hands together on her desk and didn't seem to really care about what he had to say.

 _'Come on, Atticus, you gotta think of something else, you gotta think of something that can show her that you really are sorry,'_ Atticus thought to himself. He then tried to focus on his new studies like the other students who were highly attentive, but not by Twilight standards, but still a lot more than public school students would. No one was asleep or letting their minds wander. _'This school is so strict, they only want perfection and nothing more.'_ the boy thought to himself while doing the studies.

The teacher assigned them very complicated math that looked like it belonged in a college textbook than a regular school lesson. Cherry bit her lip, that math was far too advanced for her. Maybe enrolling herself into Crystal Prep Academy was a mistake. But she saw that Atticus was doing rather well and didn't seem to have any problems with them. She leaned over, looking at his paper.

Atticus narrowed his eyes slightly to her. Cherry sat back in her desk and folded her arms as her brain was sore from attempting to solve these conbeluded math problems. He then allowed her to look over his answers in a way to show he was still her best friend. Cherry had a smile for a few seconds, but copied his answers, saying nothing as she returned a stoic frown.

Through the rest of the class, it had almost seemed like Cherry was forgiving him. She had mixed feelings, but they were better than nothing.

* * *

While they were at school, Teller was doing research on his computer about the magical world, seeing that Equestria was going to be hit by something very dangerous near the end of the Friendship Games.

"I was afraid that the near end of the Friendship Games would have an effect on Equestria and now the computer has just confirmed it." Teller sighed.

There was an incoming phone call coming from his partner.

Teller put his phone on speaker as he did work. "Penn, not now."

 **"But it's the kids, they miss you."** Penn said.

"I don't care, I'm busy." Teller kept typing.

 ** _"All right... I give in, where are ya?"_** Penn demanded.

"Oh, go eat some fire..." Teller muttered as he did his Equestrian research.

 ** _"You tell me right now!"_ ** Penn demanded.

"I'm losing you, going into a tunnel, checking the mail, I'm in the bathtub!" Teller slowly moved his finger.

 ** _"Teller, don't hang-"_ ** Penn called.

Teller then hung up and went right back to work.

* * *

"Hello? HELLO!" Penn called through his phone. "That's it, I'm going over there..." he then got up from his chair and rushed to his bedroom to pack up while Emily was taking a nap. "I can't believe he's making me do this!" he groaned in anguish.

Emily sat up in the bed and rubbed her eye. "Penn, where are you going now?"

"Can't talk, I'm taking a plane out of here." Penn walked out of the room once he was packed up with a suitcase.

"Penn!" Emily rushed after him.

"This is man's work, Emily." Penn ignored his wife.

"Penn, why are you leaving?!" Emily asked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Penn shut the door behind him, he then took out his phone, pushing a number on his speed dial. "AIRPORT, YOU, ME, **RIGHT NOW!** "

* * *

A limo then drove down his street. The driver took his bag and put it in the back and opened the passenger door for him in the back. Penn went over to that door and got in. Zolten and Moxie watched as their father was leaving.

"Shall we follow him?" Zolten asked his sister.

"You know it." Moxie smiled.

Zolten and Moxie then snuck out of the house and snuck into the trunk as the driver loaded the bags, not noticing them.

"They'll never notice us in here." Zolten whispered.

"Shush!" Moxie whispered sharply.

"You shush!" Zolten argued. "I'm gonna tell!"

Penn popped open a can of Dr. Pepper and poured it into a glass, sipping it. "Airport and now!"

The driver nodded and drove off after they were set to go and get out of Las Vegas.

"We're on our way to wherever Dad is going." Zolten whispered.

"Yeah!" Moxie cheered.

Zolten covered her mouth. "Shh, Dad..."

"Right..." Moxie whispered.

"Hmm, I could have sworn I heard my kids voices, but I must have just imagined it." Penn shrugged.

"Something wrong, Mr. Jillette?" the driver asked.

"Ah, just shut up and drive." Penn scoffed.

"Yes, sir..." the driver sounded frightened.

 _'Wow, Dad must be really angry about something.'_ Zolten thought to himself.

* * *

Teller kept doing his research as he sipped another cup of hot chocolate. "Oh, Celestia, Luna, please tell me there's a way to stop this..." he whispered, unable to find anything on his research.

He then saw something that just might help with the upcoming Friendship Games ending.

"Please, please, please..." Teller put his hands together in a praying position, despite being an atheist, and looked into it. He then got his answer. "Gotcha..." he smiled rather wickedly in victory.

* * *

After school, Cherry and Atticus were now on their way back home.

"So, who are your new friends?" Atticus asked.

"Their names are Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap." Cherry replied.

"Cool and Cherry, I truly am sorry." Atticus said.

"I guess I should be sorry..." Cherry shrugged.

"No, I'm sorry because any time we've been on an Equestria adventure, I've always been with Twilight and not with you or any of the rest of the Mane Six." Atticus told her.

"Hmm..." Cherry looked distant then.

"Oh, come on, what else do I have to do to show you that I'm sorry?" Atticus asked.

"Mm-mm..." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, I'll do it whatever you want me to do I'll do it." Atticus said.

"I'll let you know when I think of it..." Cherry stared at the floor. "Atticus... Why are we friends?"

"I've been wondering that too." Patch whispered from Atticus's backpack.

Cherry stared out the window as she felt emotionally distant. "We're too different... Maybe I would be happier if I were friends with other goths... At least they would understand me... Just wear black all the time and talk about pain."

"Uh-oh..." Patch whispered.

Cherry sighed, she then walked further along and said nothing after that. Atticus and Patch got worried, but they kept following.


	5. Chapter 5

"I FOUND A SOLUTION!" Teller grinned, opening the door before Cherry could open or unlock it.

"Don't do that!" Cherry gasped, grabbing her chest as her heart was now beating wildly.

"Sorry, but I found a solution." Teller smiled.

Cherry took a deep breath. "What is it?"

Teller gestured for them to come in.

* * *

Mo was there in her own school uniform, she looked to Cherry and Atticus's and cupped her mouth as a snickering noise was heard between her cheeks.

"Okay, get it out of your system, Mo." Atticus said.

Mo nodded and then cracked up laughing out loud while pointing to them. "I'm sorry, guys!" she called in between laughs. "But those colors are so not your forte!"

"Agreed." Patch said from Atticus's backpack.

Mo laughed, nearly crying, but she smiled to Patch and gently pet him once she saw him.

Patch smiled back to her and licked her face. "Hey, can I talk to Atticus alone?" he then asked. "I gotta ask him something alone."

"You can go in my room." Cherry told the boys.

Atticus and Patch went to Cherry's bedroom.

"But no touching anything!" Cherry then sharply added.

"We won't!" Atticus and Patch told her.

* * *

After the door was closed, Patch could now ask Atticus the same question he had in mind.

"Why are you and Mo friends? I've been wondering that myself." Patch said.

"Patch, you know Mo's my girlfriend." Atticus smiled.

"I mean Cherry, why are you and Cherry friends?" Patch said.

Atticus sighed a little. "I never told you?"

Patch shook his head honestly.

"I've known her since the orphanage." Atticus explained.

"Orphanage?" Patch tilted his head.

"Yeah, back when I didn't know where my biological family was." Atticus said.

"So did something happen at the orphanage?" Patch asked.

"Well, I was being bullied," Atticus explained what he remembered. "This was before I had my god-like strength, so I couldn't beat them up to teach them a lesson. Cherry saw me being bullied and she tried to help me, but it made it worse on her. We both stood up for each other and became friends."

"So then why did Cherry ask you of why were you two friends?" Patch asked.

"True." Patch nodded.

That question was now a very confusing one.

"If you guys are friends, then you should act like it..." Patch shrugged.

"What're you saying, Cherry and I aren't friends anymore?" Atticus looked at his puppy, a little angry now.

"What? No, no, I'm not saying that at all, I'm just saying why not just ask her if she remembers the day when you two became friends?" Patch asked.

"I did that once..." Atticus sounded distant. "I don't know... Maybe it's time to let go... Jessica warned me once that sometimes when people get older, they split apart from their friends..."

"Just try it..." Patch suggested. "I'd hate to see you two separate. You've never fought before."

"We did once..." Atticus said then.

"I don't remember that..." Patch looked at him.

"It was on Spooky Island." Atticus remembered.

"What happened?" Patch grew alarmed.

Atticus began to tell Patch the whole scene and where it wasn't something he was proud to tell. Patch frowned, he was a little shocked that the two got into a fight and he wished he could had been there. Hopefully Cherry would forgive this whole mess soon...

* * *

"I thought he was my friend..." Cherry said as she sat in between Teller and Mo. "I think he cares more about you and Twilight more than he does about me." she then said to Mo.

"That's not true." Mo and Atticus said in unison once he entered the room.

"I'll let you kids settle this..." Teller stood up from the kitchen table, taking his laptop with him, and he went out to Cherry's front porch.

"Cherry, that is so not true, I care about all my friends and girlfriend all the same, no more, no less." Atticus told her.

"You're just saying that..." Cherry ignored.

"No, I mean it." Atticus said.

"Yeeeaah..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"What's with you?" Atticus looked at her. "I've never seen you act like this before..."

"Of course you haven't, you missed out on the kind of person I am!" Cherry glared.

"And I'm sorry that I did, but I have an answer for your question." Atticus said.

"Oh, yeah, and what would that be?" Cherry scoffed.

"Just listen, okay?" Atticus begged.

Cherry glared at him and folded her arms. "I'm waiting..."

"The answer is, well, when we first met." Atticus said.

"What about it?" Cherry glared at him.

Atticus began to remind her of the day they first met.

"You always pull that over my eyes..." Cherry mumbled.

"That was our first adventure..." Atticus insisted. "Remember, we helped Cinderella after we got adopted by her dad... We got to live in a castle and we finally made our dreams come true."

"My dreams died a long time ago..." Cherry stared out the window. "Atticus, I'm a goth, I should be around other goths, all I care about is misery and woe."

 _'Oh, dear, this doesn't seem to be going so well.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"Cherry..." Atticus came to her.

"Get out of my house." Cherry glared and stormed off to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"There has to be a disruption of harmony somewhere..." Mo whispered to herself. "Something... Concealed her Equestrian magic..."

"I-I think I better go and leave her alone for a while." Atticus said before sadly leaving his best friend's house.

Mo frowned.

* * *

Teller was lying on the porch swing, gently swinging himself back and forth as he did more research.

"Mr. Teller, what's happening?" Mo came to the Las Vegas magician. "Who's causing this mayhem!?"

"No one is, you see Cherry's Equestrian magic is still with her." Teller said.

"Then why is she being such a grump?" Mo frowned.

"To learn that, we must look through this." Teller said, bringing out a crystal ball.

Mo flinched at first. "Wait, you have a crystal ball... Why do you-"

"i'd rather not say." Teller said to her, already knowing what she was going to ask him.

"Yes, sir..." Mo sat next to him.

Teller held the ball in a way that they could both see. "Monique, I'm not just some Las Vegas magician, but I'm actually a true magical being..."

"Cool!" Mo smiled.

"Now, magic crystal ball, show us why Cherry is being such a grump." Teller told his crystal ball.

The crystal ball flashed briefly. Teller and Mo flinched from the bright light at first, but looked as the visions were going to be shown.

"So what does it tell us or in this case, show us?" Mo asked.

"Let's see what we have here..." Teller looked at the reading.

Cherry was shown in her bedroom, she decided to take a nap to relieve some stress.

A black shadow left her ear canal and laughed wickedly as it held something blue and glowing in its hands.

"That looks like a shadow demon." Mo noticed.

Teller bit his lip. "Please tell me Cherry and Atticus haven't been to New Orleans..."

"Yes, they have, why?" Mo asked. "Is it a bad thing?"

Teller cringed. "Did they time travel?"

"Yeah, it's a weird story actually..." Mo tried to explain.

"So they've met Dr. Faciler..." Teller slowly shut his eyes and shook his head. "This isn't good... I should've known he'd endanger a soul as delicate as hers."

"Dr. Faciler?" Mo asked. "But, would have to be dead?"

"Dr. Faciler can't die, that was just a facade..." Teller informed. "A heartless sham... I knew him well..."

"You knew Dr. Faciler?" Mo looked at him.

Teller looked back. "Mo, I've been through a lot in my life... When I was a little boy, I was very shy and quiet... I didn't have any friends and no one liked my simple magic tricks... I didn't wanna quit though, but my bullying was so bad that I tried to run away from home... One day though, I met that shadow man when I was six-years-old."

"Oh, dear..." Mo said.

"What?!" Mo asked out shock.

This caused for Teller to gasp and cover his mouth, already knowing now that he had said too much. "I-I shouldn't have said that..."

"Y-You mean Sci-Twi might turn evil?" Mo asked.

Teller gulped, he didn't want to answer that question, but he had no choice now, so he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm afraid she and Atticus might both turn evil once they take all of the elements off of the human Mane Six and somehow, someone forces them to unleash the magic together."

"Cinch!" Mo glared.

"Yes, Abacus Cinch is a very cold-blooded woman..." Teller frowned, looking very frightened now. "She scares me more than anything!"

"She's pure evil! She would do anything to win!" Mo told him. "I just know it!"

"Yes, she would..." Teller frowned. "She even tried to win my heart, but I refused to recant."

"Good," Mo nodded. "But there's no way that Atticus could be turned evil, right? Right?"

Teller bit his lip.

"Right!?" Mo looked at him.

"I... Better make a phone call..." Teller nervously got up, taking his crystal ball with him.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not finished with you!" Mo glared.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..." Teller mumbled as he kept walking inside the house, trying to ignore her.

"Answer my question this instant!" Mo exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Monique, but I'm late for an appointment!" Teller called, shutting her out.

"TELLER!" Mo demanded.

* * *

Teller nervously went down the hallway and poked his head into Cherry's bedroom, he shut the door behind him, locked the door, and lay down next to Cherry, taking her hand, shutting his eyes, and went into a sleep state.

"What are you doing in my room?" Cherry asked while her eyes were closed.

Teller put his hand over her head and put his hands over her eyes.

"Quit thaaa-" Cherry said before she fell asleep again.

* * *

Suddenly the two were falling in a black room and landed on a red couch together with a blue spotlight on them.

"What's going on?" Cherry demanded. "Why are you in my dream!?"

"Don't you dream of me often?" Teller smirked.

Cherry blushed. "You better have a good excuse..." her voice cracked then.

"I do and it has something to do with Dr. Faciler." Teller said.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"Allow me to reiterate..." Teller scooted closer.

The couch then moved them out of the spotlight and they ended up in a workshop like area.


	6. Chapter 6

There were five humanoid figures that seemed to dress like Cherry. They were blue, yellow, green, purple, and red. The figures looked over and walked right over.

"Um, who are you?" Cherry asked them.

"We're your emotions." the yellow one told her.

"Yeah!" The red one told her.

"Umm..." Cherry felt lost.

"I'm Joy, you don't use me as much as you used to." the yellow one said.

"I'm Anger, you use me about once a month, especially when you don't understand something the first time." the red one added.

"I'm Disgust, I think I'm your favorite." the green one added.

"I'm Fear... I don't think introductions are necessary..." the purple one shivered.

"I'm Sadness, you use me every time you go home because you feel dead inside and have a fear of no one really liking you and you'll just die alone..." the blue one sulked.

"What do you have to do with what's going on?" Cherry asked.

"Simple, follow us, we'll show you to the Dream Studio!" Joy announced proudly.

"The Dream Studio?" Cherry asked.

"Come on! We'll take your train of thought!" Joy rushed off with the others. "Unlike most people, yours still runs even when you're alseep."

Cherry was very confused as she looked around, following her emotions.

* * *

"She's really happy _you're_ here with her..." Joy came between Cherry and Teller with a suave smile.

"Oh, I can tell." Teller smirked.

"That's good to know." Joy smiled.

Cherry blushed again as her train of thought came aboard. The emotions let Cherry and Teller go first.

"All aboard..." Sadness dully called.

A couple of orbs came to the controls and drove the train to the Dream Studio.

* * *

"This is just so GREAT!" Joy grinned at Cherry. "I've been dying to meet you! Especially on Halloween! That's a great holiday! The candy, the costumes, the deadly atmosphere, how can you _not_ love that holiday!?"

"Anyone who has a sense to be scared." Fear said.

"Ah, wise up, ya noodle head!" Anger scoffed.

"Are they bothering you?" Disgust asked Cherry. "I think they're bothering you... Then again, everything in the world does, especially if they breathe."

"Sorry, this is just a little shocking..." Cherry said. "I mean... Who meets their emotions!?"

"Sorry, Cherry, but this is the only way to show you what I need to show you." Teller told her.

"He's right, ya know," Joy smiled. "Oh, my goodness, you have so much to learn, Cherry! I mean, this is an amazing world and it's made because of you being born!"

"This is going to be disappointing..." Sadness sulked.

"Oh, come on, Sadness, be positive." Joy smiled.

"I can't help it... It's who I am..." Sadness pouted.

"So not your color..." Disgust muttered.

"WHAT'S THE HOLD-UP UP THERE!?" Anger grew impatient. "I hate **WAITING!** "

"Welcome to your emotions." Teller sighed, already knowing this was going to be a long trip.

"Oh, man..." Cherry groaned as she flopped against Teller. "Maybe I should clear my head."

"NO!" the emotions all yelled out.

"If you clear your mind, the Train of Thought will stop!" Fear cried out.

"Yikes! Okay then, I won't clear my mind." Cherry said.

"Phew..." the emotions relaxed then.

"This is gonna be a long ride..." Cherry groaned again.

"We're almost there." Teller promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Cherry's emotions led Cherry and Teller to a building that looked like the Grand Chinese Theater in Hollywood.

"Welcome to the Dream Theater where every film you're in is a starring role!" Joy smiled brightly as always to Cherry.

"Hooray..." Sadness, Disgust, Fear, and Anger dully cheered.

"Come on, you gotta see this!" Joy took Cherry's hands and pulled her into the theater. "Guys, help me find which one is the dream where the shadows came in her mind!"

"Shadows?" Cherry looked at her cheerful emotion.

"Not the good kind of Shadows." Joy said.

"How bad are they?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, do you remember someone known as the Shadow Man?" Teller asked.

Cherry's eyes widened briefly, but she then tried to look casual. "Y-Yeah, Atticus and I had to go back in time because he was jeopardizing the LaBouff family which is Darla's biological mother's family... Why?"

"Well, because this one dream involves him in it." Fear told her.

"Pardon...?" Cherry asked.

"It's true!" Fear cried out, having a panic attack.

"Fear, calm down!" Disgust told the purple emotion.

"Your nightmares are gonna come to life!" Fear ran around in a circle. "Run, Cherry, they're going to eat everything you care about!"

"Anger, can you calm Fear down?" Joy asked.

Anger punched Fear firmly in the stomach. And where that instantly stopped Fear from continuing his panic attack.

"Thank you." Joy said.

"Was that really necessary?" Cherry asked her red emotion.

"What would _you_ do?" Anger glared at her.

Cherry shrugged. "Meh... So, um... What's this about my dreams?"

"Oh, come with me!" Joy pulled on her hand and pulled her into the theater which was currently empty since it was not night time.

There were many colorful creatures that came in all colors, shapes, and sizes, proving how creative Cherry was in her imagination, whether awake or asleep. Joy then rushed to a box and pulled out other film reels, trying to find the one she was looking for.

"Is this gonna take a while?" Cherry asked.

"It might, you're very passionate about your dreams." Teller said to her.

"It's true." Joy said while looking through the rolls of film.

"All right..." Cherry sighed and sat in an actor's chair. "Might as well get comfy..."

"Oh, this would be easier if it was a daydream..." Sadness sighed, flopping on her back and staring at the ceiling. "At least they can fit into your pockets and you can't lose them, unless you forget about them like a pathetic excuse for a core memory..."

"Now, Sadness, you know as much all of us do that the core memories are important." Joy said while looking for the right film.

Cherry looked curious but said nothing.

"AHA!" Joy smiled once she found it. "Got it!" she then went to the film projector and put the film in.

The film projector then whirred and showed a countdown from three to one, all anyone could see so far was blackness. Soon, the blackness faded and there came colorful images. The camera followed Cherry on what looked like a normal day at school, but there were strange things happening that wouldn't happen on a normal, regular day, then again, this was a dream. There then came images of Atticus, but he was running away from her.

" _Where are you going!?_ " Cherry's voice asked him and she started to follow him down the endless hallway. There were then doors in front of her and she opened them, but she opened them to see Atticus in his alicorn form next to Twilight from Equestria.

" _Sorry, Cherry, but Twilight's my sister best friend now._ " Atticus said before flying off with Twilight.

Cherry remembered this dream/nightmare and wasn't glad to see it again.

"Atticus abandoned us for Twilight!" Sadness started to bawl.

"I knew he never liked us!" Anger scowled.

"Now we're just gonna die alone!" Fear cried with Sadness.

"You guys, it's just a dream..." Disgust scoffed, then looked a little curious. "Isn't it?"

"Of course it's just a dream, but Cherry has to watch the whole entire dream." Joy told them.

"Why's that?" Cherry asked.

"This is where the darkness overtakes you..." Joy said, in a rather haunting tone of voice, instead of cheerful and jovial like she was prior to this meeting.

"Darkness?" Cherry looked at her.

Teller took her cheeks and forced her eyes to look at the dream.

The sky turned red and there were black clouds due to Cherry having a bad dream now and she was alone on a park bench. There was then an evil shadow that came to Cherry in her dream.

" _Who are you?_ " Dream Cherry asked.

The dark shadow grinned menacingly and took over her and took something from her. Her Element of Harmony.

"My Element of Harmony!" Cherry gasped.

"That's right!" Joy alerted. "This is what Dr. Faciler wants, he wants you two to be separated, but since Atticus has more Equestrian magic than you do, he wants him to unleash the magic with your dimension's Twilight Sparkle!"

"How do we stop him?" Cherry asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, I want revenge on him too." Teller said.

"You?" Cherry looked back. "What did he do to you?"

Teller frowned, unsure whether he should explain or not.

"Teller, tell us now!" Cherry told him, not scared of wanting to get the answers out of him even if she did yell at him.

"Cherry, calm yourself..." Teller took her hands off of him.

"Please... Just tell us..." Cherry begged.

Teller sighed. "If I must... I'll tell you when we wake up." he then promised.

"We won't let you forget once you wake up." Fear input.

"Thanks, guys." Cherry said to her emotions.

"You're welcome, Cherry." Joy smiled.

"Come, Cherry, we must get back out of your subconscious." Teller said, taking her hand and leading her out of the Dream Theater.

"That means it's time for us to go back to work!" Joy said to her fellow emotions.

"Great..." Disgust deadpanned.

"Oh, come on, Disgust, at least try to show some positive." Joy said.

"We can't all be like you, Joy." Disgust glanced at her.

"No, I'm unique and happy!" Joy laughed and did a happy dance. "Whee!"

There was then a monitor with a lever to show that it was slowly moving the arrow to the 'awake' side.

"Oh, we better hurry, Cherry's about to wake up!" Joy ran ahead. "Come on, guys, let's hustle!"

"We're coming, we're coming." Fear said.

Cherry and Teller were on the train of thought with the emotions and the emotions huddled out and got to their workplace to be ready for when Cherry would wake up and they could make her feel the way she needs to feel in some situations.

"How do you expect me to do-" Cherry looked at him.

* * *

Suddenly, Cherry was in her bedroom again and she sat up in her bed, then narrowed her eyes. "Ugh... That was an odd dream..."

"That was both a dream and a look into your mind." Teller told her.

Cherry yelped and fell off her bed, not expecting him to be right there. "What the...?"

Teller helped her up and dusted her clean briefly.

"What the...? How the...? Just... Huh!?" Cherry got hysterical. She then felt her pocket shake and she took out her cell phone to see a text message from Rainbow Dash from well over an hour ago to meet at Canterlot High.

"Uh-Oh, I guess we forgot to tell them." Teller said.

"You guess!?" Cherry glared at him.

Teller glared right back sharply, seeming to frighten her slightly. "Don't raise your voice to me, young lady."

"Y-Yes, sir..." Cherry's voice became small.

Teller looked at the time. "It's almost suppertime, we'll talk more about this another time, hopefully we can make it before the Games, you're not going to school tomorrow, you'll be by my side so we can work."

"You can't take me out of school!" Cherry argued with him.

"Oh, can't I?" Teller asked.

"Well..." Cherry bit her lip. "That... That's illegal..."

"I have my ways..." Teller said to her.

Cherry shrugged and lay back down on her bed.

"You rest, I'll make you some supper..." Teller got up and went to the door. "Do you prefer stove top chicken and rice or oven baked?"

"Oven, please..." Cherry said softly.

"Alright, then oven baked it is." Teller said before going to the kitchen.

Cherry watched him go and looked a little worried.

* * *

 _ **Inside her head...**_

"He's so much more interesting to hang out with than Maestro Forte..." Joy swooned with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Yeah, but what if Dr. Faciler and Principal Cinch take over the magical world and it'll be all our fault!?" Fear cried out.

"Oh, please, there's no way that will happen." Joy said.

"You never know..." Sadness pouted.

"Guys, will you relax?" Joy said to her fellow emotions. "If anyone can help us, it's Teller! He's so brave, so daring, so adventurous, and funny, and cute..."

"And what about Atticus, Mo, and Patch?!" Anger asked.

"Uh, yeah, those guys are good too..." Joy smiled bashfully, turning pink in her cheeks slightly. "Just don't worry about it! Let's make Cherry feel happy!"

"She doesn't look real happy..." Sadness commented.

"Uhh... Anger?" Joy looked to the red emotion.

"Guys... I don't think we can make Cherry feel anything..." Anger mumbled once he saw how lost Cherry looked once she found out her element was stolen and now Dr. Faciler was on the loose again.

"But how can Cherry find her Element of Harmony?" Fear asked.

Disgust narrowed her eyes in determination. "She needs the taste of adventure... Even if it's old and bitter."

"Right!" Joy agreed. "Here, let's keep her occupied until then... Oh, I bet someone messaged on Facebook!"

* * *

This made Cherry get out her laptop and fool around on it until dinner would be ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Atticus had fallen asleep during his rest and this made the dark shadow return. Patch woke up and saw the shadow, he growled and started to bark at it. The dark shadow then lifted its hands and zapped Patch with some rope, tying him up and lacing around his muzzle and the shadow then went inside of Atticus's head.

"Oh, no, Atticus, wake up!" Patch barked.

Atticus grunted a little in his sleep, but did not wake up. The dark shadow entered Atticus's dream.

* * *

They were in Equestria with the Mane Six, Cherry and Mo were there too and they were all happily getting along like they should be. There was a Grand Galloping Gala happening and Atticus and Mo were sharing a dance together while everypony else happily watched them. Cherry and Patch then came in with their own dates as well joining in the fun. Octavia was at her cello and led the dancers through their song as they danced.

Twilight was dancing with Flash Sentry, Pinkie Pie with Cheese Sandwich, Rainbow Dash with Soarin', and Fluttershy with Discord while Applejack and Rarity smiled while watching their friends. All was well in this dream so far until the dark shadow entered it and made everything bad and turned this sweet dream into an unpleasant nightmare.

" _Huh? That's weird it suddenly got darker all of a sudden._ " Atticus said.

" _Like **YOU** care!_ " Cherry narrowed her eyes.

" _Huh?_ " Atticus looked to his human best friend. " _Cherry! What're you doing!?_ "

" _Something that should have been done a long time ago!_ " Cherry snarled as she showed her vampire fangs.

This scared everyone in the Gala, keeping their distance from Cherry.

" _Cherry, what're you doing!?_ " Atticus backed up.

Cherry yelled as her fangs grew sharper as she was going to bite to kill and not turn him into her. Atticus tried to teleport away from her, but for some reason, he just couldn't. The dark shadow came with Cherry and was reaching for Atticus's element of harmony.

" _Cherry, please stop!_ " Atticus called out, causing for both him and his element to glow.

Cherry did not stop, she kept coming closer and closer. The gala seemed to fade away and they were now on a cliff above blackened waters with thunder and lightning surrounding them.

" _What the? ...T-This isn't good._ " Atticus said.

Cherry grinned evilly, she then jumped up. Atticus yelled out, flinching and putting his hands over his face to protect himself. While Cherry was in the air, the dark shadow took this opportunity to snatch Atticus's element without him knowing it. But to the shadow's surprise, it was a lot harder then he thought. Atticus's emotions were watching this in their own Dream Theater.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?" Atticus's Fear pointed at the shadow.

"Quick, we have to wake him up! It's about to take his element!" Atticus's Joy told the rest of the emotions.

"How do we wake him up!?" Atticus's Sadness cried out.

Atticus's Disgust had narrowed eyes and then showed them the microphone that could be used to talking to Atticus.

"Oh..." the other emotions felt foolish.

"Uh, I knew that." Atticus's Anger smiled sheepishly.

"We better wake him up now." Atticus's Joy said urgently.

* * *

Atticus tossed and turned while he was resting.

 ** _'Atticus, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!'_ ** Atticus's emotions called through the microphone.

And just like that, Atticus woke up and where the shadow was shot right out. Patch whimpered as he was stuck and unable to free himself.

"Patch?" Atticus noticed the mess. "Are you all right?"

"I tried to warn you!" Patch yipped.

"Patch, what happened?" Atticus asked, getting his Dalmatian pup out of his predicament.

"Some shadow came into your head, I don't know where it came from or why it was, but it was just there!" Patch cried out. "It was kinda spooky."

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, I tried to wake you." Patch replied.

"Sorry." Atticus said.

"Not your fault..." Patch pouted. "Is this about Cherry and Twilight?"

"I think so." Atticus said.

"This argument is really heating up..." Patch frowned.

Atticus realized he was still in his Crystal Prep uniform, so he quickly changed back to his casual clothes. "'Scuse me a sec."

Patch turned the other way.

"Well, let's just be glad that shadow didn't steal my element of harmony." Atticus said while getting dressed.

"Or did it?" Patch asked.

"No, I still have it, I got protected..." Atticus insisted.

"Well, lucky you then." Patch smiled then.

"Yeah, it's right here around my neck." Atticus said.

"Wonder what saved ya..." Patch muttered.

Atticus shrugged, but went along with it.

* * *

After a while, dinner was ready and the Fudo family sat down to eat.

"So what's for dinner?" Atticus asked.

"Your favorite pizza along with broccoli and also an added bonus, spinach." Emily said.

Atticus smiled. "Thanks, Mom!"

Darla wrinkled her nose at the green stuff. "Yuck!"

"Come on, Darla, vegetables are good for you." Patrick told his adoptive daughter. "Didn't you eat vegetables back in Hollywood?"

"Never..." Darla folded her arms, then listed the foods she ate as a child star. "I always had the best stuff... They gave me cakes, and ice cream, and candy, and... And..."

"Food that can be unhealthy for you if you continue to eat that everyday?" Patch asked.

"It's not unhealthy..." Darla said, then gestured to herself. "Look at me, do I look sick to you?"

"That means some of that food can make you, um, what's the right way of saying this without hurting your feelings?" Atticus said.

"Sick..." Emily and Patrick said for him.

"But if I don't eat my sweets, I won't be cute and adorable with my baby fat!" Darla pouted.

"Who told you that?" Emily asked.

"LB did..." Darla said softly. "He said if I wanna stay cute and adorable, I need to have a lot of baby fat, so I binge eat sweets as far as the eye could see."

"Darla, you're cute whether you have baby fat or not," Atticus told her. "Nothing will change of how cute you are."

"Really?" Darla asked.

"Really." Atticus said with a sincere smile.

Darla smiled at that, she then glanced to her pizza, she took a piece of the broccoli out, put it in her mouth, pinched her nose, and forced herself to chew and swallow it to try eating vegetables for the first time in her life.

"So how is it?" Emily asked.

"It's actually really good." Darla smiled.

"Was it as bad as you thought it'd be?" Patrick smirked.

"Not too bad, but why does it have to be green?" Darla stuck her tongue out briefly before eating the pizza whole this time.

"I don't know, it was just the way it was made." Emily shrugged.

"Oh, well, I'll try to get through it." Darla smiled.

The Fudo family chuckled and kept eating as they moved onto other topics. And where one of them was about Atticus's nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9

James and Elizabeth decided they wanted to go out for dinner and dancing tonight, so that meant Mo was going to baby and dogsit while they would be out. She was a little upset with the way Cherry had been behaving, but she tried not to let it bother her while she would look after the others. Since the human adults were out too, Lady and Tramp decided to visit Jock and Trusty.

"Have a nice time with Jock and Trusty." Mo smiled at the adult dogs.

"Thank you, dear, we'll tell them you said hi." Lady smiled as she left with her mate to meet her old friends in the neighborhood.

"Sounds great." Mo smiled. "Good night!" she then went back in the house and shut the door behind her. "Okay, it's just me, the puppies, and the baby. How hard can it be?"

"Well, hopefully not too hard." Angel said.

"Yeah..." Mo shrugged. "Um... Let's watch a movie..."

"Can we watch that show Thunderbolt that Patch is always talking about?" Colette asked.

Mo shrugged. "I see nothing wrong with that..." she then sat on the couch next to Junior and found the channel the show was on. "Let's see what we're cookin' with."

"I hope it has a lot of action." Danielle smiled.

"Patch says it does." Colette smiled back to her sister.

"I think you're the real wonder dog though." Angel said to Scamp.

Scamp smiled bashfully. Thunderbolt was now on TV and they were going to watch together.

"It's a good start." Scamp smiled.

Mo smiled, but she yawned a little, today was a little exhausting for her. She seemed to start falling asleep during the show. Junior was even enjoying the show with his puppy friends.

"This show is very entertaining." Angel smiled.

"Mm-hmm..." Mo smiled sleepily, she didn't mean to, but she started to drift off.

While Mo was falling asleep, the shadow returned. But unfortunately for him, Junior and the pups noticed the shadow and started to bark and yell at him. The shadow became a frightening image and snarled at them. The puppies whimpered and shivered from that. Junior sniffled and started to cry, since it scared him and he tried to wake up his big sister. The shadow then crawled into Mo's ear without her waking up. But unfortunately for him, Mo was awakened by the cries of her brother. He didn't seem to leave her head though.

Mo sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, my, I must've fallen asleep..."

Junior kept crying.

"Oh, Junior, what's wrong?" Mo picked up her brother. "Are you hungry? Tired?"

"No, evil shadow!" Junior told her. "He went into your head!"

"Evil shadow?" Mo tilted her head.

"It's true! There was an evil shadow and it just went into your head!" Angel told her.

Mo looked at them and changed the channel. "No more TV tonight."

"We're telling you the truth!" Angel told her.

Mo looked at them, she got up for a moment and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"You don't think that shadow could be in her head right now, do you?" Scamp asked.

"Hard to say," Danielle spoke up. "I just know that it gives me the willies!"

"We'll need someone's help just in case it involves evil magic." Colette said.

Junior sniffled and started to cry. Scamp frowned, he hopped up on the couch, despite not being allowed on the furniture, but he needed to comfort his human best friend, so he gave him a lick.

Junior hugged, staring at the bathroom door in worry. "Momo..."

Just then, after a flash of light, Teller seemed to have appeared. The puppies yelped, Junior screamed, and the puppies barked growling to him. Teller looked at them as they growled and barked at them, he then bent down and looked them all dead in the eyes to calm them down. Even if he didn't have a dog growing up, he knew just how to handle them. When the pups all looked him in the eye, they could see that Teller could be trusted.

"Now then." Teller stood up now, he then came to Junior slowly.

Junior sniffled and started to cry. Teller took out plastic keys and jiggled them. Junior kept crying, but he saw the keys and smiled, reaching out for them.

Teller let him have them and he looked back to the puppies. "Where is Mo?"

"The bathroom." Angel said.

Teller nodded and he found a chair to sit in and waited for Mo.

* * *

Mo turned on the sink and splashed her face. "I need to calm down... Maybe I'm just working too hard... What's going on inside my head?"

 _"Nothing, girl."_ A voice said.

"Wha?" Mo's eyes scanned back and forth. "Wh-Who's there?"

A dark voice laughed wickedly in her head. Mo squeezed her eyes shut and grunted, feeling rather stressed about the voice right now.

* * *

 ** _Inside Mo's head..._**

 **"WHAT IS GOING ON!?"** Mo's Anger snarled, nearly flaming with its namesake, clearly Mo's Anger was the emotion in charge of things.

"We better get it out of Mo's head right away." Joy said.

" _I'll_ scare it." Anger grinned darkly.

"No, you might tamper with something!" Fear cried out.

 **"STUFF IT!"** Anger glared at the purple emotion.

"Or we could use the element of harmony?" Sadness suggested.

"I'm the one in charge here!" Anger sneered.

"No, Sadness is right, the element can block out dark forces!" Joy insisted.

"Whatever, just do it before something bad happens!" Sadness urged for her idea.

"Alright then, time to blast this dark voice out of Mo's head." Anger said.

"Oh, I hope this works..." Fear trembled, looking cowardly and nervous as always.

"Relax, it's a great idea, glad I thought of it." Anger grinned sadistically.

Sadness puffed air out of her mouth, making a loose strand of her hair fly up briefly.

"Let's get to work, everybody!" Joy smiled with high hopes.

"Yeah!" All the emotions cheered.

The emotions set to work like they were born to from the moment Mo had been born to every moment up until now. There was a bang heard and it felt haunting, almost like something important was stolen.

"What was that!?" Fear panicked, seeming more passionate about her position than usual. "I don't know what it was, I'm afraid, someone please make it go away!"

"What happened?" Joy frowned.

Sadness looked at a screen and looked worried and overwhelmed. "Mo's element of bravery has been stolen..."

Fear shivered. "I knew this day would come!"

"But I'm sure that it'll come back or at least, I hope it does." Joy said.

"But what if it doesn't!?" Fear grew paralyzed.

"We have a very low rate of surviving and protecting Mo from the scary streets she grew up on." Sadness replied.

"What does that mean in English?" Disgust demanded.

Sadness looked over with a very low frown. "We're doomed..." she then wailed. "DOOMED, I TELL YOU!"

* * *

Mo was very frightened now and seemed even scared of her own shadow. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Get away from me!" Mo yelped, looking very scared to death.

"Mo, it's alright, it's me, and I caught the thief that stole your element!" Teller told her.

"Wh-What?" Mo had sweat beading down her forehead now.

Teller opened the door, but not all the way, he was sure she was decent by now, so he came in without asking to come inside.

"Mr. Teller, _please_ tell me what's going on..." Mo begged, she sounded like she could have a nervous breakdown any minute now.

"The Shadow Man tried to steal this." Teller said, showing her a glowing sphere with her cutie mark in it.

Mo's emerald eyes went a little wide. "Is... Is that my element?" she whispered.

"Yes, he tried to steal it, but luckily, I was able to stop him." Teller said.

Mo looked to her element and then back to Teller. "Who are you...?" she asked with a whisper.

"Oh, I'm just one of those nerds who grew up..." Teller replied simply. "I'm afraid the Shadow Man already has Cherry's, he nearly got Atticus's and yours... I'm afraid this unleashed magic is going to have to play into the upcoming Friendship Games."

"Oh, dear..." Mo said before taking her element back.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt... Your family tried to warn you." Teller informed.

"I thought maybe I was just having a bad dream or something..." Mo rubbed her temples.

"You're lucky that he didn't get your element." Teller said.

"What's going on here, sir?" Mo wondered.

"I should explain to you, Cherry, and Atticus all together sometime," Teller recommended. "That way I can also protect you, it'll be like a sleepover."

"Great, so where's the Shadow Man now?" Mo asked.

"Oh, he's trapped in this sphere." Teller said before showing an empty sphere.

"Um... Sir?" Mo noticed the sphere was empty. "There's nothing in there."

Teller gasped. "Oh, no, he must have escaped!"

Mo squeaked slightly. "This can't be good!"

Teller looked firm and serious now. "Tonight, no exceptions, we are all meeting together for a sleepover so I can keep an eye on you all."

"Great." Mo smiled.

"I know this is big and scary, but we can do this..." Teller put his hands on her shoulders. "It's not just for against the Shadow Man, but Equestria is also counting on us, we musn't let anyone or anything stop us."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Penn passed through, collecting his bags and was now going on his plane, taking his ticket with him. Unknown to him, his kids were able to sneak on board without being seen. Penn was now sitting on a plane in the first class section.

A beautiful flight attendant with bleach blonde hair and a skimpy uniform walked over with a tray. "You want coffee, tea, or me?"

"How much are ya?" Penn chuckled to her.

"Free." The flight attendant told him.

"Well, come over here then." Penn laughed.

The flight attendant giggled and came over to him.

* * *

Moxie and Zolten were in the other seats, looking for their father. They then remembered their father was rich and was probably behind the first class curtain.

"I don't think we should do this..." Zolten bit his lip.

"Ah, come on, Z, have a sense of adventure." Moxie smirked.

"I have a sense that we might get into trouble." Zolten told her.

"Aw, come on, what could happen?" Moxie smirked.

Penn was now reading a magazine until the plane would take off. Moxie and Zolten rose up in the seat behind him. Penn kept reading, but saw the two shadows and slowly turned to see his kids. Moxie and Zolten did not expect that, they smiled nervously and waved.

"Hey, Dad." Zolten and Moxie smiled nervously.

Penn growled at them.

* * *

The next thing the kids knew, their father was carrying them in his arms and setting them down after he left the plane.

"What are you two doing over here!?" Penn scolded. "Does your mother know where you are!? I oughta call her right now and have her come pick you up while I'm back on the plane!"

"Uh, sir?" a man spoke up. "If you leave the plane, you can't get back on it..."

" **DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?** " Penn snarled.

"Sir, please calm down and understand that the plane waits for no one." The man told him.

Penn glared at his kids, growling.

"Oh, please, Daddy, don't be angry!" Moxie pleaded, starting to cry.

"It was all her fault!" Zolten blamed his sister.

"What?! My fault?!" Moxie asked.

The two then started arguing.

Penn rolled his eyes. "SILENCE!"

The two siblings then stopped fighting.

"All right, thanks to you two, I gotta drive now and find your Uncle Teller, I'm gonna call your mother." Penn walked off.

"Let us help, Dad!" Zolten pleaded.

"No!" Penn refused.

"Please! We won't fight, we promise." Moxie said.

Penn looked at them. Zolten and Moxie were on their knees with their hands together, giving puppy dog eye looks with pouting lips.

Penn rolled his eyes. "Fine... You can come with me."

"YAY!" Zolten and Moxie hugged their father.

"But if I hear any fighting, I'm taking you back to your mother, understand?" Penn asked.

"Yes, sir." Zolten and Moxie promised.

"Good..." Penn was still angry with them because now he had to find Teller the not as easy way.

* * *

They were all now in Penn's car and driving out of Las Vegas. And where it was now going to take longer than he thought.

"Are we there yet?" Zolten and Moxie asked.

"No." Penn growled.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

'This is going to be a lot longer than I thought.' Moxie thought to herself.

" _'You know, Penn, we could always adopt a baby'_..." Penn did a falsetto female voice while driving in irritation. " _'No, Emily, I want our kids to be **NORMAL** '_!" he then added in his own voice. "What was I thinking!?"

"You wanted to be a dad." Zolten said.

"Don't talk back to Daddy..." Penn grumbled. This was going to be a long drive.

Teller decided tomorrow night that Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry should have a sleepover together. The next day, Cherry and Atticus were going back to Crystal Prep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here we go." Atticus said.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry sighed a little about going back to Crystal Prep. "Um... Atticus? I'm sorry that we fought..."

"I forgive and I really am sorry for always spending more time with Twilight then with you and the girls." Atticus said.

"I hope you can make up for this..." Cherry said softly.

"I will..." Atticus promised. "Just give me some time."

So far, it seemed like Cherry and Atticus were becoming friends again, but only time would be able to tell. After getting into school, they would get on the bus for Canterlot High for the competition preparations.

* * *

As soon as they got inside, they both saw Sci-Twi, but she didn't look happy. She held her backpack straps tightly and kept her head low. Cherry was about to walk with them, but she heard a hiss noise and looked over. Indigo Zap was waving to her while Sugarcoat was standing dully with her arms folded.

"Looks like they're waiting for you." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged and walked away then to meet her new friends.

Sci-Twi sighed.

"Nervous about the games?" Atticus asked.

"You bet..." Sci-Twi said to him. "I mean, I think everybody just expects me to do well because my brother competed and did great when he was a student here."

"So, let me guess, Principal Cinch only called you into the office to make sure you came to the Games and so then, you would compete, correct?" Atticus asked.

"You could say that." Sci-Twi sighed.

"Oh, no, what happened?" Atticus asked.

Sci-Twi looked emotionally broken. "I'd rather not talk about it..."

Atticus frowned. "Well, whatever she did, I'll make sure she doesn't get away with it."

Sci-Twi sighed as she stared at the ground.

* * *

After a little while, everyone reported outside for the buses, Sci-Twi and Atticus didn't know where to go, but they came to the dean to ask for help.

"Dean Cadence?" Sci-Twi asked the staff member she was close with around here. "We're not really sure where to go."

"One second, guys." Cadence told them before walking off.

"Okay." Atticus said.

"You could try the end of the line." a girl with a high ponytail and freckles glared to the two.

Sci-Twi turned to her and pushed her glasses up. "W-What did you say?"

"Just that someone and nice and clever as you two should definitely go first." The girl with a high ponytail and freckles said acting nice.

"We didn't mean to cut in line." Atticus said.

"Well, it's too late now." the girl hid a scoff with her friend that had short hair with a flower brooch in her hair.

"This is the right bus, you two," Cadence smiled to Sci-Twi and Atticus. "Go ahead."

Sci-Twi looked unhappy while Atticus looked angry, but they both climbed on the bus without another word.

" **ARE WE GONNA WIN!?** " Indigo yelled in their faces with a pumped up smile.

"I guess?" Sci-Twi guessed.

Atticus included a shrug.

"Wrong answer!" Indigo yelled. "Try again... Are we gonna win!?"

"Um... It's just... I heard CHS is doing well now with their reputation..." Sci-Twi insecurely explained her answer. "And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course, but we can't let them do it... You know, win, I mean, right?"

The other students blankly stared at her.

"Tough crowd." Atticus said.

"Both of you are gonna have to take a seat." the driver glared to them.

Sci-Twi and Atticus looked for empty seats, but no one seemed interested in sharing with them. Cherry was already sitting with Sugarcoat. Luckily for them, there were empty seats in the back.

"Hi, Sugarcoat." Sci-Twi offered a friendly smile.

"That was a really bad speech," Sugarcoat glared to her in return. "You should consider not speaking in public."

"Thanks, I think." Atticus said, not finding that very comforting for Sci-Twi.

"Well, at least I have you guys with me." Sci-Twi said once she briefly opened up her backpack to see her dog's shiny and bright face. She gently pet Spike's face and luckily for her, no one saw him.

With that, the bus was driving them off to Canterlot High. Sci-Twi saw that Atticus had Patch in his backpack as well.

"Guess we have more in common than I thought." she whispered to Atticus.

"Yeah, guess so." Atticus smiled to her.

"Hi, Spike, nice to see you again." Patch whispered in dog language.

"Again?" Spike whined slightly like this was their first meeting.

Cherry stared out the window as the bus took them for Canterlot High, she just wondered how the Humane Six would react to see her and Atticus as Shadowcolts instead of Wondercolts.

"Yeah, I mean from yesterday when we met in the secret room." Patch told him in dog language quietly.

"Oh, right.. Sorry... Guess I dozed off after extra kibble last night..." Spike chuckled sheepishly.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Sci-Twi giggled.

"Oh, trust me, dog friendships are long lasting." Atticus said with a knowing chuckle.

* * *

Soon, the buses made it to the rival school zone and the students cleared out. Principal Cinch was meeting with Principal Celestia.

"There's Principal Celestia." Atticus smiled.

"At least she seems nice..." Sci-Twi muttered insecurely.

The students left the bus, looking rather sour to be on Canterlot High School campus. Dean Cadence shared a hug with Vice Principal Luna. After Atticus got off the bus, Sci-Twi was next to get off. Unfortunately, Sci-Twi wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally knocked down one of the snootier girls.

"Seriously?" the short-haired girl with a flower brooch sneered at Sci-Twi like she did that on purpose.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to." Sci-Twi said.

"It was an accident, she didn't mean to knock you down." Atticus said before helping Sci-Twi up.

The girl with short hair said nothing and just growled, storming off.

Sci-Twi groaned and saw the girl with the high ponytail and freckles again. "Oh, sorry, why don't you go ahead?" she suggested nervously.

"You are such a sweetie!" the girl smiled sweetly, then glared into her eyes with a scowl. "I am watching you..." she then walked off to join her friend.

A girl with headphones that seemed like an inner rock star was air-guitaring and hopping off the bus as Sugarcoat and Cherry were next to get off.

"You are kind of being a doormat right now and you keep holding that boy's hand to get by." Sugarcoat said to Sci-Twi.

"Do you ever give any sympathy or any helpful advice?" Atticus asked Sugarcoat.

"I'm just being honest," Sugarcoat replied. "Honesty is the best policy." she then walked off.

Sci-Twi sighed with her low self esteem, then looked down to her pendant as it was blinking. She made sure no one else was watching and she followed it right away, going up the steps and into the school doors.

"Hi, Twilight," Lyra and Bon-Bon greeted, but Sci-Twi didn't seem to notice. "Hi, Atticus."

"Hey, Lyra, hey, Bon-Bon." Atticus greeted back.

Lyra and Bon-Bon smiled to him, but wondered why Sci-Twi didn't say anything back.


	11. Chapter 11

Cherry was alone now, so she sat on a bench outside.

Teller came right behind her. "The magic's waves are getting stronger."

Cherry yelped and shivered, grabbing her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Teller said to her.

"You're a little late for that!" Cherry scolded.

"Sorry, sorry, anyway, the magic waves are getting stronger." Teller said.

"So I see..." Cherry hummed.

"It's because of the band from Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie," Teller sat next to her. "For some odd reason, their own Equestrian magic is playing up when they preform together or when they use their elements. Since Sci-Twi has that pendant, she can use it to conceal their magic and become Midnight Sparkle."

"What're we waiting for!?" Cherry stood up, about to run off. "We have to stop this madness!"

"I'm sorry, but the only way to stop it from happening is if Patch destroys it or Sci-Twi and Atticus don't conceal the magic." Teller told her.

"Why am I even here then?" Cherry groaned. "Why are Mo and I forced into this madness if we don't have to do anything?"

"Now I didn't say that, all you have to do is make sure that they don't unleash the magic." Teller told her.

"How's that?" Cherry asked.

"Don't you know that friendship is magic?" Teller held her to make her look him in the eyes. "It can do so much, not just for you, but for everybody... Especially everypony... It's crazy in Equestria right now. That's why Princess Twilight is still gone and our Twilight is wandering around the hallways with Atticus right now as we speak."

"My life is so crazy nowadays..." Cherry groaned slightly.

"I understand, let's just hope that Patch will destroy the device before it's too late." Teller said.

Cherry looked back to Canterlot High School with a sigh.

* * *

Sci-Twi didn't understand how the Canterlot students knew her and Atticus and kept saying hi to them as she walked with her pendant to find the source of the magic she was secretly studying. Sci-Twi did her best to be friendly and social by saying hi back, but she was really confused, and even bumped into Flash Sentry, accidentally knocking both of them down on the floor.

 _'What is with Flash and Twilight bumping into each other even though this Twilight hasn't met him yet?'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Twilight? Atticus?" Flash asked once he got off of Sci-Twi, but helped Sci-Twi up, of course he would... "I almost didn't recognize you."

Sci-Twi's eyes were squinted and she kept tapping whatever was in front of her due to not being able to see.

"When did she start wearing glasses?" Flash asked Atticus once he picked them up.

"This Twilight isn't from Equestria." Atticus whispered to him.

Flash was surprised, not sure whether in a good way or not.

"Thanks, Atticus. "Sci-Twi said once she got her glasses back.

Sci-Twi stared to Flash Sentry, feeling very odd inside her body, but she saw her pendant was blinking which caught her attention even more. "Uh... I've gotta go." she then dashed off instantly.

"Sorry, Flash, I gotta go too, gotta make sure she doesn't get lost." Atticus said as an excuse before joining her.

"Uh... Okay? Bye... Aw..." Flash mumbled once he was alone and picked up his guitar case.

Derpy sensed Flash to be in trouble, so she came behind him and patted him on the back in sympathy.

* * *

"So which way is it pointing to now, Twilight?" Atticus asked.

"There's a high frequency coming around here..." Sci-Twi said once they came to one hallway.

There were a couple of doors only slightly cracked open and a purple mist was flowing out of the doors and flowing into Sci-Twi's pendant.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"It came from in there..." Sci-Twi said to Atticus. "I wonder..."

* * *

The two came in and saw the music room. That was where the Human Mane Six was.

"Twilight and Atticus?" the group asked, sounding delighted and surprised in a very good way.

"Uh... Yes?" Sci-Twi was still curious how all these people knew her name without even introducing herself.

"Hey, girls, it's great to see you all again." Atticus smiled.

"Well, I'll be!" Applejack smirked to them. "You shoulda told us you all were comin'."

"Darlings, those glasses and clothes..." Rarity cringed slightly. "What are you wearing? It's so... Severe..."

"Our uniforms?" Sci-Twi replied like it was obvious.

"Your uniforms for what?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, right, none of you have been told," Atticus said. "Well, you see, me and Cherry got transferred to Crystal Prep."

"And I also attend Crystal Prep." Twilight told them.

"Oh..." the Humane Six realized now.

"But, why does everyone at this school know who we are?" Sci-Twi asked them.

Before her question could be answered, Rainbow Dash realized what school name they said. "Did you just say Crystal Prep?"

Before that question could be answered, Spike poked his head out of Sci-Twi's backpack and yipped. Patch also popped his head out of Atticus's backpack and was about to say hello to the girls, but just yipped because Sci-Twi was there.

"Spike and Patch!" the Humane Six happily announced.

"You know our dogs' names too?" Sci-Twi was really freaked out right now.

 _'Uh-Oh, this might be a little too confusing for her.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Down the hallway were coming Principal Celestia and Principal Cinch.

"Twilight?" Principal Celestia noticed in shock and confusion.

"This is getting ridiculous." Sci-Twi groaned that even the faculty around here knew who she was.

 _'This is really getting confusing for her.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student." Cinch came which startled Sci-Twi a moment.

" _Your_ student?" Principal Celestia sounded insulted at first.

"The smart ones are always curious." Principal Cinch replied. "I'll return her and her colleague to check in with the rest of their classmates." She then walked off with both Sci-Twi and Atticus in her arms as they walked off together.

"I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister or that Atticus went to Crystal Prep." Principal Celestia spoke up.

"She doesn't!" Pinkie Pie spoke up, hyperactive as always. "That Twilight is obviously the Twilight from this world since it couldn't possibly be the Twilight from the pony world, since the Twilight from the pony world doesn't go to Crystal Prep or wear glasses and Atticus is just posing as a Crystal Prep student!"

Principal Celestia glanced at her from that rant, trying to think of a comeback, but that was too overwhelming for her. She was a grown woman and had no idea what Pinkie Pie just said, so she just walked off. "Never mind."

This was even overwhelming for the girls, now knowing that they might have to compete against Sci-Twi, Atticus, and Cherry in the Friendship Games.

* * *

"Maybe I should've stayed in Canterlot High and not become a Crystal Prep student..." Cherry said as she was still on the bench with Teller, he had his arm around her. "It's just so much to take in... I mean... Ugh, Teller, I'm sorry, you must be bored to death of my whining."

"Never... I could hear you talk for hours..." Teller attempted to flirt with her.

"I just feel so lost in this world sometimes..." Cherry pouted.

"I'm sure things will get better." Teller assured her.

Mo was seen entering the school still having her element of harmony with her. The students greeted Mo and she greeted them back.

"Ah, Mo." Teller greeted.

"Hi, Teller." Mo greeted back.

"What's that, Mo?" Cherry asked, noticing something the former street urchin had.

"It's my element," Mo replied. "The Element of Bravery. Don't you have your element?"

"I'm afraid Cherry's element was stolen from her." Teller informed.

"Oh, no, from the Shadow Man, right?" Mo asked worried.

"I'm afraid so." Teller nodded.

Cherry flinched and yelped.

"That's why, tonight, we're going to have a sleepover, I have a device that can take us to the Dreamscape all together." Teller continued.

"Dreamscape?" Mo asked.

"It's the dimension of dreams that only magical beings can access," Teller explained. "It's when we can all go together, but we all have to be asleep and hold the trinket before we fall asleep and go into each other's dreams like when Princess Luna feared that Nightmare Moon was returning."

"Oh, dear..." Mo said.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only solution I have right now." Teller said.

"What if we don't fall asleep?" Cherry asked.

"You will..." Teller looked her dead in the eyes. "Trust me... I will make sure you will."

"Let's just hope that the magic doesn't get unleashed." Mo said.

"Only time will tell." Teller replied.

Cherry nodded slowly.

"Well, I better get inside." Mo said.

Cherry and Teller let her go off. Mo nodded and walked inside, taking a deep breath, feeling more confident this time.

Principal Cinch talked with Sci-Twi and Atticus, then came over to Teller. "Well, Raymond, are you thinking of becoming a school teacher again in my Crystal Prep?"

 _' **Her** Crystal Prep?_ ' Atticus thought to himself.

"The answer is still no, Principal Cinch," Teller glared at the woman, using all of his bravery. "I love my life as a Las Vegas magician."

 _'Wow, he sure isn't afraid to speak his mind to her.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Principal Cinch glared to him sharply, then walked off once the discussion was over. Teller let out a small weak breath of relief and wiped his forehead.

"I better get out of the backpack and change into my human form." Patch whispered.

"Only if you want to." Atticus whispered back.

* * *

Sci-Twi stood by one of the Shadowcolt buses and saw her pendant flashing. She then picked it up in her hands and she walked off to the Canterlot High statue just as Sunset Shimmer past it with a book in her arms.

"Maybe there's another way I can reach her..." Sunset muttered to herself, and accidentally put her hand on the statue and it seemed to stick, making a flame like wave appear briefly that matched her hair.

Patch saw this and ran over to her and started to help her to try to get her hands off the portal/statue.

"Patch!?" Sunset asked in surprise once she tried to make the statue let go of her.

Sci-Twi's pendant had opened up and it was trying to take the energy magic waves off of Sunset. Sci-Twi closed the pendant and it made both girls fall flat on the ground.

"Sunset, are you okay?" Patch asked.

"I think so..." Sunset rubbed her head. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Patch said before trying to touch the portal. "What the heck?!"

Sunset stood up and looked to Sci-Twi in instant worry. "What did you do!?"

Sci-Twi nervously stood up, cupping her pendant in her hand.

"Twilight, you and Atticus have to check in with the others." Dean Cadence warned.

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus said before they both went over to check in.

"Sunset, I can't find the portal!" Patch told her.

Sunset looked to the Dalmatian puppy and put her hands against the statue's stand, now unable to find the portal herself. "Where's the portal?" she gasped in anguish. " **WHERE'S THE PORTAL!?** "

"This can't be good." Patch said, feeling just as doomed as she did.

"We gotta tell the girls." Sunset said.

"Come on then!" Patch ran with Sunset.


	12. Chapter 12

Inside the school gym, there was a welcoming party for the Crystal Prep students. The rival school students stood on their own sides, glancing to their competition, only few offered friendly smiles with the opposing side. Sunset found the other Humane Six as they reunited with Mo and everything was broken down to them and they were walking down the hallway all together now.

"What do you mean the portal's gone?" Applejack asked.

"She means it gone closed and not there anymore." Patch told them after changing into his human form.

Sunset opened the gym doors so they could join the others.

"How'd that happen?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We don't know, but it has something to do with that Twilight." Sunset replied, pointing to Sci-Twi as she accidentally ran into a few balloons.

"Um, Twilight, maybe you should also watch out where you're going?" Atticus suggested.

"Sorry, trying to focus." Sci-Twi replied nervously.

"What in tarnation is she up to with Atticus?" Applejack didn't like the look of this.

* * *

Indigo was talking with a boy and growled to the two as Sci-Twi was snooping around.

"Let's stay as far away from these classmates as possible." Atticus whispered to Sci-Twi, referring to the Crystal Prep students besides Cherry.

"Guys," Sunset sharply came right behind them which frightened Sci-Twi slightly. "What have you been up to?"

"Me?" Sci-Twi smiled nervously. "Oh... We were just-"

"Who wants to know?" Indigo got in Sunset's face.

"Why don't you mind your own business?!" Atticus glared at Indigo.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Indigo got at him. "You're one of us!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Rainbow Dash sneered.

"All right, everyone," Applejack tried to settle this. "Let's not get too competitve before the Games even start."

"Applejack's right, let's all just calm down." Patch said.

"The games aren't really competitive since we've never lost." Sugarcoat stepped in.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Fluttershy frowned.

"Sorry, deary, but these games aren't about being nice." the short-haired girl with a flower brooch spoke up.

"Well, you must use a little tact." Rarity smiled simply.

 _'Okay, this is getting a little intense.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Sci-Twi backed up and flinched once she saw who was right behind her.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Oh, hi," Sci-Twi smiled and extended her right hand. "I'm Twilight."

Pinkie smiled and shook Sci-Twi's hand very vigorously enough that it made Sci-Twi's glasses fall off and her hair was down to the Twilight that everybody knew in this dimension. "I know... You look just like my friend. Her name is Twilight too."

"That's, uh, weird." Sci-Twi said, fixing her hair back into the way it was before.

"What's that?" Pinkie looked at the pendant.

"It's sort of a spectrometer," Sci-Twi explained. "I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies."

Pinkie grinned, slowly blinking, then looked to Atticus, knowing he would know that and put it in simple terms for her to understand.

"It measures things." Atticus explained.

"Like the party?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yeah," Sci-Twi shrugged and looked to see the other guests. "Though, it doesn't look like much of a party to me."

"I know..." Pinkie agreed. "Something's definitely missing..." she then thought of something before running off with Sci-Twi and Atticus in her arms. "COME ON!"

"We're going to get your party cannon, aren't we?" Atticus asked.

"Yep!" Pinkie smiled.

"What's a party cannon?" Sci-Twi asked.

"You'll see!" Pinkie giggled.

* * *

Teller, Cherry, and Mo came into the dead party right as Principal Celestia was about to make an announcement.

 _'Wow, this party is not close at all to being a party.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"I've seen livelier folks in a funeral home." Cherry mumbled.

"I've seen casinos livelier than this." Teller also mumbled.

Cherry and Teller looked to each other, then looked away blushing about their comments.

 ** _"Hello, everyone,"_ ** Principal Celestia greeted. **_"I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS."_**

Sci-Twi, Atticus, and Pinkie Pie were pushing in the party cannons that were wrapped up in boxes like birthday or Christmas presents.

"What the heck is in these?" Sci-Twilight asked.

"Party cannons of course!" Pinkie told her.

"Trust me, these will get the party started." Atticus assured Sci-Twi.

"And lastly, I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete." Principal Celestia continued, showing the students. "I don't think a better group could be chosen to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the Games stand for."

Pinkie came behind a vegetarian snack table and replaced the boring healthy snacks with frosted cupcakes.

"Next, the lights." Atticus whispered.

"Kill 'em." Pinkie smiled, determined.

Atticus turned the lights down and made a disco ball appear in the gym. The others looked, very curious and wondered where that came from. Pinkie then came next to Vinyl Scratch and gave her a disc to play. And where she played it and where it seemed liven everyone up even getting them to socialize with each other. Atticus and Pinkie Pie then removed the present boxes to reveal two party cannons.

"Um, are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Sci-Twi grew nervous.

"Absolutely." Pinkie smiled before pulling the strings and made an explosion of confetti fill the room.

And where it all seemed to bring everyone in the party into a happy and party kind of mood. Sci-Twi fell on the floor from the party cannon and looked as everyone was really happy and enjoying themselves now.

Pinkie smiled at this, her pony ears and tail seemed to appear as a hot fuchsia glow surrounded her and she floated in the air. "Ooh, floaty!"

Sci-Twi's pendant opened up and the glow was now escaping into the pendant as it opened up.

"Huh? More? But where's that stream of energy coming from?" Atticus asked.

Pinkie suddenly was on the floor and looked exhausted, which seemed oddly out-of-character for her to do so. "Aww... I am party pooped!" she groaned.

The pendant did not close, but it sent a white spark behind the bleachers. Sci-Twi looked to the bleachers and saw a portal open up to a spooky forest area.

 _'That looks like a part of the Everfree Forest in Equestria.'_ Atticus thought to himself after seeing the same thing under the bleachers.

Sci-Twi closed her pendant which made the portal close up and she wondered where it could had come from. The party was going well until Principal Cinch tapped on the microphone and made the lights come up and the microphone gave that horrible feedback noise and she stopped the party.

"Party pooper." Patch groaned.

"Shh." Teller shushed the former puppy.

Principal Cinch cleared her throat. **_"I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome,"_** she started as she pushed her glasses off to clean them. **_"It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students. It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses, your school remains committed to its ideals, however misguided they may be,"_** she then gave a smile, that was more icy and bitter than warm and friendly. **_"I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome."_**

"Oh, I would just love to bite her right now." Patch growled quietly.

"Oh..." Pinkie looked very weary once the party was over and the two schools started to hate each other again.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie," Applejack soothed her friend. "I thought your and Atticus's party additions were really swell!"

"Totally broke the ice." Mo agreed.

"Yes," Rarity frowned while folding her arms. "If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again, not even Cherry would do something that cold-hearted and she's an emo."

"A perky goth." Patch corrected.

"Yeah, she's awful." Pinkie said, sounding exhausted.

"Wow, Pinkie..." Sunset noticed how weary the pink girl seemed. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know," Pinkie shrugged. "Everyone started having fun after Twilight, Atticus, and I fired the party cannons, and I ponied up-"

"Of course you did." Mo smirked.

"But then, the magic just drained right out of me." Pinkie continued, looking rather depressed.

"Wait, what do you mean drained right out of you?" Sunset asked her.

"Hey, where are Atticus and that other Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, they're-" Pinkie pointed, but she saw Sci-Twi and Atticus were no longer in the room. "Um... Well... They were right here!"

"Well, wherever they are, they must be somewhere around the school." Patch said.

Since it was close to the end of the school day, Teller took Cherry's phone and texted Atticus and Mo to meet at her house for a sleepover. And where they agreed that they would meet there and so did Patch.


	13. Chapter 13

In the evening, Cherry was at her laptop, a little bored. There came a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Cherry put her laptop up, she opened the front door to see Atticus, Patch, and Mo. "Uhh...?"

"We're here for the sleepover!" Patch told her.

"A sleepover on a school night?" Cherry asked anxiously.

"Yeah." Atticus said before showing the text.

"FORTE!" Cherry yelled out, then glanced at the stage magician. "Sorry, force of habit... **TELLER!** "

"I need to talk to you all tonight." Teller told them.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch looked to each other.

"I'll explain everything tonight as soon as everyone is inside." Teller said.

* * *

The others came inside. Teller ordered a pizza for them and paid for it for them. Once they were in their pajamas together and now sitting in the middle of the floor, Teller took that time to explain to them what's going to happen tonight.

"I found a way for us all to enter the Dreamscape," Teller took out what looked like a glowing dream catcher. "We all have to be asleep and grab onto this before we do. We'll enter into the world of our dreams and we'll be able to go into other people's dreams like the Sandman can sometimes whenever he visits you during your deep slumber."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"But Teller, what if we can't fall asleep?" Cherry asked.

"You will, trust me, you will..." Teller sharply said to her.

"But what if-" Cherry asked.

Teller set the dream-catcher down, lay down on his stomach in the middle of the floor and touched the dream-catcher, shutting his eyes. The others followed suit and Cherry was the only one left. Cherry copied them and shut her eyes.

Suddenly, everyone yelled and screamed as they were falling suddenly and were in their day clothes and they landed in a hallway floor with a bunch of doors with names on them.

"Whoa!" The kids and Dalmatian puppy said, surprised.

"Welcome to the Dreamscape..." Teller told them.

"This isn't anything like the Dream Theater you showed me yesterday." Cherry said to him.

"It isn't," Teller looked back. "This is the Dreamscape, it shows everybody's dreams. Many magical beings come through here if there is a threatening viral outbreak on innocent mortals."

"So what are we doing here again?" Patch asked.

"I need to show you all about why your elements are in danger." Teller said, going to Mo's door first about her dream since she was the first stop and the doors went alphabetical order. He then grabbed the door and opened it.

* * *

There was a flashing bright light and they were all in a new room. The room shifted and Mo was now aged up to an adult woman and she was wearing a white gown and she was no longer wearing her bandanna.

"Who's that?" Patch asked.

"Guys, it's me." Mo told them.

"Mo?" the others asked.

"Welcome to your dream." Teller told Mo.

"My dream...?" Mo felt confused at first.

"Oh, Mo, darling, there you are..." an elder woman with gray hair and horn-rimmed glasses ran over to Mo and hugged her nice and tight. "I just wish I could've raised you as a baby like your brother, you've grown up so fast..."

"Um, do I know you?" Mo asked.

"Oh, Mo, surely you recognize your own mother..." the woman told her.

Mo then looked at the woman again. "Elizabeth...?" she whispered.

"Come now, we have to get you ready, it's your big day." the elder woman took Mo's hand and sat her down to comb her hair.

"M-My big day?" Mo asked.

"Of course, don't you remember? It's your wedding, you and Atticus are getting married." The elder woman told her.

"Mine and Atticus's wedding...?" Mo felt confused.

"But, I'm right here and we're not old enough to get married?" Atticus spoke up.

"Come on, come on, let's get you ready, the bridesmaids will be here any minute." Elizabeth said while brushing down her adoptive daughter's hair.

"Bridesmaids?! Who are the lucky girls that um that we chose?" Mo asked.

"Oh, Monique, you sound as if you just woke up or something." Elizabeth chuckled.

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch wondered why they were here.

"Teller, this looks like a good dream, not a bad one," Cherry said to Teller. "Why are we here?"

"Wait for it..." Teller said once he had a gut feeling.

There was then a knocking at the door.

"Yes? Who is it?!" Mo called out.

"Are you ready to walk down the aisle with me, dear?" James smiled, he was older too and even had a cane.

"It's time." Elizabeth added.

"Already!?" Mo sounded shocked.

* * *

Suddenly, they were in the main room of the church, the organ played the Wedding March and James walked with his arm linked with Mo. Mo was having cold feet, even though this was just a dream, it felt real. The priest stood with a smile with a bible in his arms and all of Mo's family and friends were there. Even the Junkyard dogs, minus Buster of course, were there.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two into holy matrimony." The priest said.

Mo smiled a little. Angel appeared to be a bridesmaid while Patch was a groomsman. However, the dark shadow appeared and no one seemed to notice yet.

"Where's Atticus?" James and Elizabeth asked.

It was then shown Atticus was with a younger and beautiful blonde woman in a green dress who had eyes brown as a fresh penny.

"I'm leaving you, Mo, I don't love you and I never did!" Dream Atticus told Mo.

"No, this is just a nightmare." Mo said.

The shadow returned and snatched for Mo's element.

"There's the shadow!" Cherry pointed.

"Stop right there, Shadow Man!" Patch barked.

"I don't think so..." the shadow cackled, swiping Mo's element and was about to fly out.

"Oh, no!" Cherry cried.

Teller tucked, rolled, and took out his sphere prison and opened it up to trap the Shadow Man. And where he was able to catch him and the Element of Harmony.

* * *

"Let's go!" Teller told the others to leave this dream.

"Wait, first, can we see what Patch's dream is?" Atticus asked. "I always wanted to see what a puppy/dog dreams about."

"I think every owner thinks that." Patch smiled.

"Probably about chasing rabbits..." Cherry guessed.

Teller looked at the time. "Well... Okay... Come with me." he said, leading them to Patch's door.

"Coming." Atticus smiled.

"I'm coming too." Mo also smiled.

* * *

Teller took them to the dog section of the Dreamscape and rushed to find Patch's door for them. The others looked around as they followed the illusionist.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of dog dreams." Atticus said.

"Dogs are known to sleep more than people." Teller said as he kept a sharp eye out for Patch's dream door.

Patch looked as he passed the names of his brothers, sisters, and even parents. Even though this was the dog section, even Spot's name was listed, and she was a chicken.

"Cool, even Spot's dream is here." Patch smiled while going down the section.

"I'll never understand that chicken..." Teller sighed, then came to Patch's door. "Ah, here we are."

"This is so exciting..." Atticus grinned that he was going to see what his dog dreamed about, something that all pet owners dreamed of doing and often never had the chance.

Teller stepped aside to let Atticus go first. Atticus walked in to see what his pet dreamed about. There was a flash of a bright light. Patch walked in to join him since it was his dream.

* * *

There was a beautiful springtime meadow with butterflies bobbing along and flowers dancing. Patch was in his human form now, but had a straw hat with a red and white long-sleeved shirt with white shoes. There was a human girl around his puppy age who had tan skin with light brunette and fuzzy pigtails tied with red bows that matched Colette's collar, she had a flowery sun hat with a dress and a parasol in her hands with white gloves. It appeared to be a jolly holiday.

"Wait, a minute, is this-?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, this is Patch's dream." Teller said.

Patch walked up and saw the girl. The girl smiled back and her copper eyes twinkled.

"You look like what I thought..." Patch said, then he did a double take. "Colette?"

"Who else would it be?" the girl smiled to him.

"Oh, right, sorry." Patch laughed a little out of nervousness.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Colette asked.

"Oh, it's just... Wow..." Patch chuckled. "Oh, isn't it a glorious day?"

"It really is..." Colette smiled to him as music started to play.

Patch sang a song.

"Oh, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" Colette mused.

Mo and Cherry poked their heads in and watched as Patch and Colette shared a musical moment together.

"Oh, honestly." Colette commented.

A few of the other Dalmatians and Colette's family, even with Jock and Trusty, and their friends from Puppy School and the Pound Puppies even joined in on the song.

The two of them then started to dance together. Atticus smiled, very happy for Patch.

"Who is Colette?" Teller asked, though he had a very good idea.

"She's a cocker spaniel," Mo explained. "My parents raised her mother and adopted her father after he saved my baby brother from being infected from a diseased rat that got loose in the house."

"I think he had a good idea of who Colette is." Cherry whispered to her.

Teller chuckled.

Colette joined in the song.

"Common knowledge." Patch nodded to her.

Atticus unknowingly held onto Mo's hand as they watched this. Cherry glanced and saw it, she didn't say anything, but she looked a little upset over it, she left the dream while everyone else continued to watch Patch's dream come alive.

The song ended and the two shared a kiss on the lips.

"Awww! How romantic." Mo smiled.

"Yeah..." Atticus smiled to her.

Mo looked at him, then saw their hands touching, and she blushed to him. Patch became a Dalmatian puppy again and rejoined the others with a dreamy look on his face.

"So that's what you dream about." Atticus smiled.

"Oh... O-Occasionally..." Patch chuckled sheepishly. "When I'm not with Lucky and the other Pound Puppies..."

"How romantic." Mo smiled.

Patch turned red slightly, but kept his smile. Atticus chuckled and patted his puppy on the head.

"Now, now, let's go back before something else happens." Teller put his hands up.

"Yeah, like if one of us left without telling the rest of us," Patch said. "Speaking of which, where's Cherry?"

"Cherry?" Atticus and Mo asked.

Teller whistled a tune like he was going to call a dog. Cherry heard that and walked over.

"There you are," Teller folded his arms to her. "You shouldn't go wandering off."

"Sorry..." Cherry nearly scoffed.

"Alright, now we can all leave." Teller said.

"How do we leave?" Mo asked.

"Like this." Teller said, leading them out through the exit.

* * *

There was a flash of bright light and the five of them slowly opened their eyes and they were back in Cherry's living room floor with the dream-catcher in between them.

"Well, that was easy." Patch said.

"But I'm afraid the Equestrian magic won't be as easy with the portal being gone." Teller replied.

Patch gaped at him. "You know about that?"

Teller slowly nodded.

"The portal's gone?" Cherry and Atticus asked.

"I'm afraid Sci-Twi got a hold of it, though unintentionally." Teller explained the best that he could.

"That's it! I have got to destroy that pendant!" Patch barked.

"Yes, you are selected for it..." Teller nodded. "We also need to dispose of it or else Atticus might be just in as much danger as Sci-Twi since he's close to her."

"That's a shock..." Cherry mumbled under her breath.

"Cherry, enough, your best friend is in danger enough already." Teller scolded.

"He's right." Patch said.

Cherry sighed with an eye roll.

Teller looked at the time. "All right, it's late and it's a school night... We all better get some sleep, you all have school in the morning."

The others nodded, they then said good night to each other and quickly went to sleep and went to their own personal dream worlds instead of the Dreamscape this time.

* * *

However, while they were asleep, Penn was still driving to find Teller, and reluctantly had included Zolten and Moxie for the trip. Luckily for him, the kids had fallen asleep telling him that it would now be easy driving without hearing the constant question.

"Ah... Silence..." Penn smiled peacefully.

Zolten poked Moxie in his sleep. Moxie poked back. Zolten got angry and jabbed her. Moxie then slapped him in his face. The two then started to fight each other in their sleep.

"Well, it was fun when it lasted." Penn sighed.

Zolten and Moxie even started to strangle each other.

"I am so done with having kids... At least it can't get worse..." Penn groaned.

And where it did, the car was now out of gas which meant he had to stop driving.

"Me and my big yapper..." Penn scoffed. He then saw there were no gas stations for miles and his cell phone lost reception, he looked out the window and saw a house, he then decided to leave the car, taking the keys with him and he locked the doors and went to the front door, knocking on it.

* * *

"Who could that be at this hour?" Cherry groaned, she had slept in her bedroom, Atticus, Patch, Mo, and Teller were in the guest rooms, so she got the door and opened it, she rubbed her eye with a very large yawn due to how exhausted she was right now.

"Cherry?" Penn asked.

"Yeah... What of it?" Cherry put on her glasses and realized who was at the door. "Jiminy Christmas!"

"Do you know of where Teller is?" Penn asked.

Cherry knew, but she decided to mess with his head. She leaned against the door-frame and folded her arms with a sleepy smirk. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't..."

"He's inside, isn't he?" Penn asked with an annoyed knowing look.

"Yes..." Cherry groaned. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to stay here..." Penn said, going to the living room couch. "My car's out of gas and there's no hotels... You don't mind if I stay here, do you? I mean, I've come a long way and he just flat-out ignored me, sometimes I feel like no one listens to me, and-"

"No story, need sleepy..." Cherry groaned that he was keeping her up.

"Can I stay here overnight?" Penn asked.

Cherry yawned heavily. "Whatever..." she handed a pillow and blanket and went back to her bedroom.

Penn grabbed her arm and held her back. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Penn, I have school tomorrow, _please_ let me get some sleep..." Cherry begged.

"Fine." Penn glared.

Cherry mumbled. "Pain in the-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Penn glared.

"Yes, sir..." Cherry sounded fearful of Penn's anger and gave a nervous smile.

Penn kept glaring coldly to her. Cherry looked back, but looked ahead once she made it to her room and went to get some sleep. Penn yawned, he put the pillow on one side and bundled up in the blanket to get some sleep himself. The next morning sure was going to be interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

Penn left the couch to find a gas station and check on his kids.

Teller woke up extra early to make a healthy breakfast for the kids and puppy. Hopefully they got enough rest after last night's mini adventure. And when he saw Penn's car outside, this caused his eyes to widen, telling him that he was in trouble with his partner. "Oh, no... This can't be good..." he whispered in a haunting tone.

He and Penn never really considered each other as friends despite being partners for so long, but if it was one thing he knew well about Penn, it was that Penn was a horrifyingly unpleasant person whenever he would be angered, especially if someone disagreed with him. He tried to distract himself by making that breakfast so it would be ready by the time Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch would wake up.

* * *

"Kids, it's time to wake up." Penn said.

Zolten and Moxie groaned a little bit and struggled to wake up.

"Daddy, it's 6:00 in the morning..." Moxie frowned, folding her arms. "Why are we waking up when the rest of the world is asleep?"

"Just wanted to make sure you two didn't oversleep." Penn said.

"Five more minutes..." Zolten grumbled.

"Come on now..." Penn told his kids.

Zolten and Moxie grumbled, getting up.

"Uncle Teller never made us get up this early..." Moxie looked grumpy.

"Yeah." Zolten added in.

"Get _up_!" Penn told his children.

Zolten and Moxie groaned once their dad made them get up.

* * *

Teller hummed, making eggs, bacon, pancakes, pork chops and potatoes, looking like a little chef. The scent of food instantly woke up all of the kids and Patch.

"I smell food." Patch said.

"Of course you do..." Mo couldn't help but tease as she sat up in her bed.

Atticus yawned and stretched. "Cherry's parents made a breakfast buffet on a school day?" he asked, feeling impressed, not aware of who really cooked the morning meal.

"Let's go to the kitchen and see who's cooking." Patch suggested.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch went to the kitchen.

Cherry was already dressed and walked further than them. "I don't eat breakfast..."

Teller looked to them with a whimsical smile. "Mornin'!"

"Good morning, Teller." Patch smiled.

"You made breakfast?" Mo asked. "I didn't know you cooked."

"Oh, it's better I learn how to cook, I mean, I live alone, who else is gonna feed me?" Teller chuckled.

"Good point." Cherry shrugged.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Patch smiled.

Teller chuckled, he got plates of food for them, even Patch, and allowed them to get eating before they would go to school. Cherry ignored eating the food at first, but it smelled so good and she hadn't eaten breakfast in a long time, so she decided to even join in with them. When they tasted the food, it all tasted amazing.

"Oh, my goodness..." Patch happily moaned. "Teller... This is better than what Nanny used to make for me... Oh, man, I'm glad my brother Rolly isn't here."

"He a big eater?" Teller asked.

"Tell me about it..." Patch chuckled. "If he were here, there probably wouldn't be any left for the rest of us."

"I'll take your word for it." Teller chuckled.

They all kept eating and enjoyed their breakfast.

* * *

Penn sat in the driver's seat while his kids pushed the car over to the nearest gas station which was just up the road. He sipped his Dr. Pepper and waited until the kids would be up to the nearest gas pump.

"Remind me again, Sis, why do we have to push the car while Dad is in the car, relaxing?" Zolten asked.

"I think it's punishment for sneaking on the trip." Moxie said between grunts.

"Oh, right." Zolten also grunted.

"Put your backs into it, kids," Penn said as he sipped his soda. "You do me real proud!"

Zolten and Moxie grunted, but finally got the car up to the gas pump and they panted heavily.

Penn got out of the car then and threw his can away and pumped up gas in his car. "Let this be a lesson to you two."

"Yes." Zolten said while out of breath.

"We're sorry, Daddy..." Moxie pouted.

Penn ruffled their hair as he struggled with the pump. "Look at me, major celebrity and I gotta pump my own gas!"

Moxie and Zolten hid giggles at their father.

Penn glanced at them. "Go wait in the car."

Zolten and Moxie got in the back seat and decided to watch their father fail at life. Penn grunted once he tried to get the pump, when he got it, he walked with it, but it was shorter than he expected, so he slipped on some stray gas and fell flat on his back. This caused for his own kids to giggle at his fall.

"Why I oughta!" Penn growled at the gas pump. "Come 'ere!"

This was just humorous for his children. Penn decided to try the other one, he opened the car door, got in the driver's seat and started to drive just a little bit, but the door had hit a pole and the door was bent off and hit the ground, making him frown and groan in misfortune. The kids kept laughing, finding this to be very funny.

"The next laugh I hear better be from a joke." Penn said.

Zolten and Moxie then covered each other's mouths.

"Good." Penn nodded. He then tried to pump the gas again, but it got stuck, and he nearly fell.

The kids laughed out loud then, unable to hold it in.

* * *

Penn went inside the station as a farmer was behind his counter and reading a handbook. "Yo!"

The farmer looked at him. "Ya must be a city boy... What can I do for ya?"

"There is something seriously wrong with your gas pump!" Penn told him.

"What's wrong with it?" the farmer put his book down.

"Come here, I'll show ya." Penn grabbed the farmer by his arm.

* * *

Zolten and Moxie kept laughing, then shut each other up once they saw their father coming back.

The farmer took the gas pump and pulled the string to make it go longer. "I don't see the problem... Maybe you're just impatient... You city folks... Always in such a rush."

"Um, thanks." Penn said, deadpanning.

The farmer shoved the pump in his hands and went back to his stand. "How do they always find me?" he muttered to himself.

Penn rolled his eyes and properly pumped the gas in his car. "Now the door's busted, what else could go wrong?"

He then saw Principal Cinch, who wasn't the most pleasant person to be around.

"Ma'am..." Penn nodded, though his voice shook, something that has never really happened in his contact with any woman.

Principal Cinch sent a cold-hearted gaze to him and continued to walk off to get to her school. Penn watched her leave and as soon as she was out of sight, he let out a spine-chilled shudder.

"Dad, are you okay?" Zolten asked.

"Don't question Daddy..." Penn said, though obviously had fear in his voice from Principal Cinch's cold demeanor.

"Is Dad scared?" Zolten wondered.

"I've never seen Dad scared before..." Moxie whispered in shock.

"I bet it had something to do with that lady." Zolten said.

"Wonder who she is?" Moxie pouted.

Penn went back into the gas station to talk about his busted car door.

* * *

Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Mo were now on their way to school with Teller.

"Teller, what else can you tell us about Cinch?" Patch asked.

"Well, she really hates her school's choosing of Canterlot High to compete against the Friendship Games," Teller explained the best he could. "She only really likes our Twilight because of how high her test scores are and how great a student she is through intelligence, though not physical exercises. I believe she's bribing Sci-Twi into competing in the games because she wants something out of it and since she's the one next to Atticus to do it, she won't rest until, well, to put it in simple terms 'unleashes the magic'. Cinch will do anything to improve the school, whether by cheating, lying, or stealing."

"So she told Twilight that if she wanted to be accepted into Everton, she had to compete or else she would be denied of going to Everton." Atticus said, stopping in his tracks.

"Precisely," Teller nodded. "Abacus always knew how to manipulate people."

This caused for Atticus to tighten his fists, telling he was furious with the evil woman. Teller noticed this and took out a wooden plank. Atticus took it and smashed it with his fists in rage.

"Better?" Teller asked.

"Never." Atticus said with only the emotion of rage before continuing to walk forward.

This was a side that seemed to scare Teller, Mo, Patch, and surprisingly, Cherry as well.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Mo trembled slightly.

"I'm afraid I don't know..." Teller said to them.

Mo and Patch went ahead to catch up with Atticus, though kept a safe distance.

Teller looked back at Cherry. "You doing anything after school?"

"W-What?" Cherry looked at him. "Uh... Are you asking me out?"

"Depends..." Teller looked her right in the eyes to show sincerity. "You and me, getting a drink at SugerCube Corner? Whatya say?"

Cherry looked down shyly.

"Just to talk..." Teller continued.

"Um... O-Okay..." Cherry accepted.

"Great, then I guess I'll see you at Sugarcube Corner." Teller said.

"Um... Yeah... Great..." Cherry blushed to him with a small smile.

"Well, we better get going so we won't be late." Teller said.

"Uh, right..." Cherry chuckled and walked, though a little funny due to her now weakened ankles.

* * *

"I'm going to Canterlot High, I better check on the girls." Mo said.

"Mind if I come with you?" Patch asked. "I got really worried about Sunset yesterday with the Equestrian portal."

"Sure." Mo smiled.

With that, Mo and Patch decided to visit Canterlot High while Cherry and Atticus would be in Crystal Prep. Of course, during the way there, Atticus's element didn't seem to glow or activate. Everybody went their separate ways for the day until the start of the Games.


	15. Chapter 15

_**'Good morning, students,'**_ Vice Principal Luna announced for Canterlot High. **_'I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale.'_**

* * *

Everyone was now in the entrance of the hallway.

"Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon!" Dean Cadence introduced with a warm smile in deep contrast to Principal Cinch. "You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between. But remember, only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck!"

 _'Even though I am angry at Cinch, I'm going to give it my all in the games.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

The Crystal Prep students and Canterlot High students all glared to each other. The Crystal Prep students looked more smug about possibly winning though more than the Canterlot High students. Atticus didn't glare at any of the students, but at Principal Cinch without anyone noticing.

* * *

They reported for the science lab, putting on coats and goggles, ready to work. Fluttershy was making a chemical concoction for her team. As was Atticus for his team even if he didn't like this one bit. Derpy stared at her tube, but smiled sheepishly after it exploded in her face by accident.

 _'That didn't seem to go well for Derpy.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Vice Principal Luna, Principal Celestia, and Dean Cadence jotted down their scores for the students.

* * *

The Humane Six then put on oven mitts with Mo, Cherry, and human Patch for the home-ec round. Pinkie Pie snuck some frosting in her mouth after topping their cake.

 _'Hopefully that won't take away any points.'_ Patch thought to himself, hoping.

The judges came to check on the desserts made by the students. Flash Sentry smiled bashfully at the cake he made with Bon-Bon, it did not come out as well as they had hoped. While two female students from Crystal Prep looked confident like they had won the home-ec round.

* * *

They had made fancy and velvet cake with smug smirks on their faces. The judges ate the cake and found it quite extraordinary. Pinkie cut hers, Fluttershy, Mo, and Patch's cake and revealed that it had the Mona Lisa imprinted on it. This made the three adult women drop their forks in surprise and amazement, obviously giving CHS that point, much to Principal Cinch's disappointment.

' _Great job.'_ Atticus thought to himself with a smile.

Principal Cinch glared at the girls who competed in the home-ec entry. The girl holding the plate dropped it and smiled sheepishly while her friend death glared at her. Principal Cinch removed her glasses and pinched her nose in dismissal and aggravation.

 _'She seriously doesn't like losing.'_ Patch thought to himself.

* * *

The next activity was in wood-shop and building a birdhouse. Atticus was part of this round and where he was paired up with Cherry. Cherry looked to Atticus and gave a small smirk which was close enough to her for a smile.

 _'That's as close to a smile as I'm going to get.'_ Atticus thought to himself with a smile.

Atticus of course did most of the handiwork, but Cherry did supply a helping hand whenever needed or necessary. And where the birdhouse they were making was starting to look amazing. Two male Canterlot High students were out of the game because their entry destroyed in one hit of a hammer, but they didn't care, they walked away friendly with each other and comforted each other.

 _'Well, they did their best, that's the important thing.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Cherry and Atticus made a two-story birdhouse that had flaming skulls painted on it. And where this was shocking for the three judges, causing them to drop their clipboards.

"Let's go, Shadowbolts!" the other Crystal Prep students cheered.

Cherry and Atticus rolled their eyes, annoyed with their new classmates, they were happy they won, but at least they didn't rub it in Canterlot High's faces. Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat shoved the two Canterlot boys with a faulty birdhouse and stormed off, but Fluttershy and Applejack gave comfort.

 _'I could totally hurt those two.'_ Patch thought to himself while glaring at Indigo and Sugarcoat.

* * *

There was now a spelling bee. Cherry was going to be in this with Sci-Twi due to how great of a speller she was. Atticus was a good speller too, but he still had faults, so he decided to sit this round out. It seemed though that their opponents were all of the Humane Six, even Sunset Shimmer.

 _'Wow, this is sure getting intense.'_ Patch thought to himself.

The round was rather quick as there was misspelling, but not a challenge for Cherry and Sci-Twi on the Crystal Prep side.

 _'Wow, they sure seem to be on a roll.'_ Atticus thought to himself, referring to Cherry and Sci-Twi.

Sci-Twi gave her all, but she was really anxious for all of this to be over.

"Those really aren't your colors..." Mo whispered to Atticus. "Sorry, just being honest."

"It's alright, I don't like the colors either." Atticus whispered back.

* * *

Sunset and Mo were now against Sci-Twi and Atticus in the math game. The pressure was really on.

 _'I can't wait for this to be all over, there's still so much more that's going on.'_ Sci-Twi thought to herself.

The students were all in suspense as Atticus, Sci-Twi, Mo, and Sunset were working the equations on the board. Principal Cinch narrowed her eyes hauntingly as she watched this.

"That woman is seriously creepy and evil." Patch whispered.

"Mm-hmm..." Teller slowly nodded in agreement.

Principal Cinch came between the two teams and pointed sharply to Mo and Sunset. "INCORRECT!"

Mo and Sunset frowned that they did not outsmart Sci-Twi and Atticus. There was then a flash of light from a camera, showing Photo Finish, but now wasn't a good time for pictures. This made everybody glare to her to make her sit down. Even this dimension's Diamond Tiara was peeved.

"This means the winners of the Friendship Games' first event are Twilight Sparkle and Atticus Fudo for Crystal Prep!" Vice Principal Luna announced.

Sci-Twi and Atticus smiled, happy that they won, but the rest of the Crystal Prep students weren't very excited or happy.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash ran to Mo and Sunset's sides, even if they lost.

"Truly amazing." Rarity added.

"But, we didn't win." Mo said to the others.

"Yeah." Sunset added in.

"That was as close as winnin', as Canterlot's ever been." Applejack smiled honestly, of course.

"Yeah, seems like it." Patch smiled.

Dean Cadence came on stage. "After a careful tally of points, we'd like to present the students moving onto the Friendship Games' second event."

The six students of both schools were then shown of who would move on. The Crystal Prep students smugly and dully presented themselves while the Humane Six cheered themselves on. Sci-Twi sighed, she actually wished her team was more enthusiastic like that. Flash Sentry decided to meet Sci-Twi and give her a little encouragement.

"We did great, Twilight, we don't need those guys to tell us." Atticus said, referring to their own team before seeing Flash Sentry and whispering to Sci-Twi with a smile. "And looks like someone is coming to give one of us some encouragement."

Before she could react, Atticus brought Sci-Twi over to Flash Sentry.

"Congratulations," Flash told them, though mostly to Sci-Twi despite knowing Atticus longer. "You were really great."

Sci-Twi saw her pendant was glowing and she held it in her hands. "I'm sorry... Excuse me..." she then walked off mysteriously as usual.

"Uhh... Okay?" Flash frowned. "Aww..."

"Please forgive her, she's just been trying to find out about the strange energies." Atticus told him.

Flash sighed and stared at the floor. "I know..."

"Anyways, I better get going so I don't lose her." Atticus said before going after her.

Flash shrugged and allowed him to go.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone was now on a free time for the time being. Sci-Twi wandered outside and looked to the Humane Six as they were in front of the Canterlot High statue.

Fluttershy made sure no one was watching her, when she saw no one, she unzipped her backpack and nuzzled her face against a purring cat's. She then heard something moving in the bushes to see Sci-Twi and Atticus. She smiled to them. "Do one of you wanna give her a treat?" she offered politely.

Sci-Twi stared at her pendant, but she decided to come over to Fluttershy. "Guess we're not the only ones to smuggle our pets into school." she said, taking off her backpack."

"Not just one." Fluttershy smiled as she opened more to show the cat, a bunny, a bird, and a hamster.

"Good old Fluttershy." Atticus smiled.

Without Sci-Twi noticing, Patch came over, changing to his Dalmatian puppy form.

"Oh, wow, all I have is Spike." Sci-Twi said, unzipping her backpack to show her purple puppy.

"It really is uncanny," Fluttershy was impressed with the likeness that this dog Spike had with the one she knew. "Does he talk?"

"Um... Not that I know of." Sci-Twi replied, that was a strange question to her.

"Congratulations on winning by the way, but it didn't really seem like anybody else on your team, besides you and Atticus, were very excited about it." Fluttershy frowned.

"Yeah, they could have show at least some excitement." Atticus said.

"No one at Crystal Prep gets excited about anything they didn't do themselves..." Sci-Twi rubbed her arm.

"That sounds awful." Fluttershy frowned.

Sci-Twi looked away sadly. Atticus looked sad, not knowing of what he could do to cheer her up, until he had an idea along with Fluttershy. Fluttershy reached into her bag and took out her bunny.

"Seems nicer in this world." Atticus whispered.

"Angel Bunny is the best bunny there is." Fluttershy smiled.

"He sure seems like it he's also the cutest bunny there is." Atticus awed.

Sci-Twi looked to them.

"Here, hold this." Fluttershy held out her bunny.

"Uh, why?" Sci-Twi tilted her head before holding her hands out.

"Holding a bunny always makes me feel better." Fluttershy knelt down with a smile.

"Yeah, go on, try it." Atticus smiled.

Sci-Twi took the bunny gently, but failed to see the point. "Well, that's ridiculous, but-"

Angel smiled and nuzzled against her chest.

This made Sci-Twi smile. "It actually kind of works!" she then nuzzled the bunny back, but then noticed that Fluttershy was helping her, which puzzled her. "I'm on the other team and you just lost... Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You look like you needed it." Fluttershy smiled before she began to glow and pony up.

"Whoa!" Sci-Twi freaked out. Her pendant then glowed with Fluttershy and a golden yellow mist fused from Fluttershy and sucked into the pendant.

Various portals opened up and one made a jackalope hop out. Spike growled at the bunny with antlers and started to chase it through the portals.

"SPIKE!" Sci-Twi yelled for her pet.

Another stream of magic then seemed to appear and it came from Patch and his medallion and was going into the pendant as well. Spike hopped near Patch and the magical surge zapped both of the dogs and they fell in Fluttershy's arms.

"SPIKE!/PATCH!" Sci-Twi and Atticus yelled, rushing over to Fluttershy.

Sci-Twi tried to close her pendant, it took a little effort, but she got it closed and she held her purple puppy. "Spike, are you okay?" she asked in deep worry and concern.

"Patch, please, please, please tell us that you and Spike are alright." Atticus begged in deep worry and concern.

"Ugh..." Patch rubbed his head. "I'll be okay, but I feel like I have a small headache..."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Atticus hugged Patch.

"Spike..." Sci-Twi begged. "Are you okay?"

"Um... I think so..." Spike spoke actual words.

Sci-Twi smiled at first, but then she screamed with her puppy since he spoke English and not barks or woofs. She fell, accidentally dropping Spike and ran off instantly.

"Twilight, wait!" Spike ran after his owner.

"Um, see you later, Fluttershy, me and Spike better go and try explain this to Twilight." Atticus said before running off after Sci-Twiwhile carrying Patch in his arms.

Fluttershy sighed as she fell in the middle of the ground and weakly waved. "Bye..."

 _'Oh, man, why do I have such a headache?'_ Patch thought to himself while groaning.

* * *

Sci-Twi ran into the school, putting her hands to her ears, not wishing to believe that she now had an English speaking canine for a pet. She even tried to run away from him.

"Twilight, come on, wait for me!" Spike called to his mistress. "Why'd you have to run away like that?"

Sci-Twi leaned against the lockers and looked at him like he was the crazy one. "Oh, I dunno... Maybe it has something to do with that glowing girl or the hole in space or my talking dog!"

"Yeah, weird, right?" Spike smirked once he scratched behind his ear.

"Well, at least she's not too freaked out." Patch said.

"Aw, man, not you too!" Sci-Twi looked at Patch once he started talking.

"Twilight! Please stop! We can explain!" Atticus called out to her.

Sci-Twi rubbed her head. "This is highly illogical..."

"Oh, it's absolutely logical!" Patch told her. "Positively and absolutely logical! If you say it isn't logical, well, it is, so there!" he then put his paw up next to Atticus's ear when he bent down to pick him up. "What's logical?"

"To put it simply, I believe she doesn't believe that this is happening and Twilight, this is possible, because it's all thanks to magic." Atticus said.

Sci-Twi was checking over her own puppy.

"Oh..." Patch now understood.

"It can't be possible," Sci-Twi still refused to believe. "There's no such thing as magic."

"It's the only explanation." Atticus said.

"Spike, where exactly did you go?" Sci-Twi asked her puppy.

"All I know is that I chased that pointy rabbit through that glowy thing and then I was somewhere else, the next thing I knew, me and Patch were in that nice girls arm's and we could talk," Spike said. "I don't know how we couldn't before, it seemed so easy."

"Twilight! Atticus!" a familiar voice called.

"Quick!" Sci-Twi opened the nearest locker door. "Both of you, hide in here!" She shoved both dogs into the locker and slammed the door shut.

"Who were you talking to?" Principal Cinch asked Sci-Twi.

"That would be me, ma'am, we were just talking about how well we did." Atticus covered up.

"Um... Yeah..." Sci-Twi added nervously, fiddling with a loose strand in her hair. "Were you looking for us?"

"Indeed I was," Principal Cinch nodded. "Quite a coincidence that the CHS students moving on to the next event are the same 'nice' girls who were interested in both of you. Don't you think?"

"I'm not sure..." Sci-Twi avoided eye contact.

"Perhaps you should get to know them after all." Principal Cinch continued.

"But ma'am, I do know those girls." Atticus said.

"Besides, I thought you didn't want me to know them." Sci-Twi added.

"Let's just say I'm covering my bases and Atticus can help you," Principal Cinch replied with an icy smile. "Who knows? Perhaps they will reveal to the both of you the secret to Canterlot High's newfound success."

"I don't know..." Sci-Twi pouted. "Spying feels kinda wrong."

Principal Cinch sent a glare, then pushed up her glasses. "Well, it's your decision, Twilight, it's not as if your application hangs in the balance..."

Atticus glared, that was blackmail and bribery.

"On second thought, yes, it does." Principal Cinch then cruelly added before walking away.

This caused for Atticus to punch one of the lockers out of rage, causing for Principal Cinch to stop in her tracks. Cinch looked over. Atticus snarled at her, shaking his fists.

"Save it for the Games, Atticus." Principal Cinch told him, she seemed shocked at first, but looked cold and stoic as always as she went back to her steps.

"I hate that witch so badly." Atticus glared.

"Man, she's awful," Spike hopped out of the locker with Patch. "You're stronger than you look too, Atticus."

"So, what're you guys gonna do?" Patch then added.

"I don't know, guys," Sci-Twi sounded miserably and emotionally lost. "I don't know..."

"Well, we're not going to cheat or spy on anyone, but we are going to still compete." Atticus said.

"Oh, dear..." Sci-Twi slid down on the floor.

Spike came to her side, deciding to comfort her the best he could in a way that only a dog could. Patch came over to comfort her as well and where Atticus also comforted her with a hug. Sci-Twi was happy about the extra support, but still a little down because of Principal Cinch guiding her through this in a very wrong and depressing way. Unknown to any of them, Cherry had overheard and saw everything that happened.

* * *

Teller was sitting on a bench outside the school, shuffling a deck of cards.

Cherry rushed over to him. "Teller! Teller!"

"That doesn't sound too good..." Teller said to himself as he ruffled the deck.

"Teller! Cinch! Blackmail! Sci-Twi! Atticus! Punch! Locker!" Cherry exclaimed while trying to tell him what she saw.

"Okay, Cherry, calm down and take a deep breath and tell me everything you saw and heard." Teller told her.

"Can't breathe..." Cherry wheezed.

Teller took out a plastic cup, went to an outdoor water fountain, filled it up, and came back over, handing her the cup.

Cherry took the cup and gulped down the water and took a deep breath, relaxing a little. "Principal Cinch is blackmailing Sci-Twi and Atticus! *gasp* Atticus is not happy about it at all! *gasp* Principal Cinch is bribing Sci-Twi into hanging around the Humane Six to get what she wants!"

"That woman will do anything to win, even if it means cheating, blackmail, or spying." Teller told her.

Cherry slowly breathed as she continued to drink her water. "She has to be stopped..." she panted. "How are we gonna stop her AND Dr. Faciler's shadow from consuming us all?"

"We'll just have to hope that the device is destroyed." Teller said.

"I don't like this..." Cherry moaned slightly.

Teller looked at the time. "Well, you better get on the bus for home, I'll see you at SugarCube Corner after you change your clothes."

Cherry nodded, she remembered they arranged to meet there after school today, she then went off. After a while, he saw Patch trying to change back into his human form to his Equestrian form, but he couldn't.

"Hmm..." Teller put his finger to his chin in deep thought. He had a lot more work to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was talking with the rest of the Humane Six and Mo was joining them. Fluttershy was talking about her interaction with Sci-Twi since she was considered competition, but they were not mad at her.

"All I did was hand Twilight a bunny, then I ponied up." Fluttershy explained the encounter.

"I just don't get it." Sunset shook her head.

"Get what?" Mo asked.

"It's been weird like that lately," Sunset explained to her. "Rarity's magic came out when she made us outfits, Pinkie's when she fixed the party, and now Fluttershy."

"And then Twilight's pendant thingy sucked all of the magic right out of me and then it began to suck away Patch's magic. I couldn't even stand up and Patch looked like he had a headache." Fluttershy frowned.

"Like me at the party." Pinkie added with a spontaneous smile as always.

"Or me right before we met Twilight and Atticus." Rarity also added.

"So, they're stealing magic?" Sunset suggested.

"Ah don't know," Applejack didn't like that idea. "I know Atticus, but this Twilight doesn't seem like the magic-stealin' type."

"Yeah, but she had something to do with stealing the portal, if her pendant can pull in magic, maybe it stole the portal too." Sunset said.

"How?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know," Sunset was stumped about that. "And the pony, or person, or princess who could help me figure this out is completely unreachable now."

"Man... How are we gonna solve this without Princess Twilight?" Mo groaned once she realized what that meant.

"Too bad, because she knows everything about magic and portals and magic portals and portable magic." Pinkie added gleefully as she seemed to teleport everywhere all around them.

* * *

They were now at the back of the school.

"For now, let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts and as long as something puts me on a playing field, I don't think we have anything top worry about." Rainbow Dash said.

Pinkie Pie smiled to the sportier of the six of them.

"Oh, it puts you in a playin' field all right." Applejack said as she pointed to an obstacle course made for the physical challenges of the Friendship Games.

Mo's eyes twitched. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this is overkill."

"You're not." Sunset reassured.

"Ah don't suppose you made motocross outfits?" Applejack asked the fashionista of the six of them.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous..." Rarity replied snootily at first before smiling obviously before taking out a couple of models. "Of course I did!"


	17. Chapter 17

It was now after school and the challenges would be tomorrow. Cherry rushed home and got dressed in her casual clothes, but made sure her hair looked nice enough since she was going to meet Teller at the SugarCube Corner now.

"Why the sudden rush, Cherry?" Michelle asked.

"Erm... I'm meeting somebody..." Cherry said, freaking out since her mother was now slowing her down.

"Who?" Michelle asked.

"Mom, I don't have time for this..." Cherry grunted in impatience.

"Who is it?" Michelle still wanted to know before letting her go.

"You wouldn't believe me..." Cherry sighed.

"Oh, come on, try me." Michelle said.

Cherry sighed. "It's Teller."

"Penn and Teller Teller?" Michelle asked.

Cherry nodded to her mother.

"That's amazing, Cherry!" Michelle smiled.

"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry sounded rushed.

"So, what's he want?" Michelle started to ask.

"Moooom!" Cherry groaned.

"Okay, go have fun," Michelle smiled. "Tell him I said hi if he says anything back." she then joked about how Teller was the silent between him and Penn on stage.

Cherry rolled her eyes at that and ran out the door, not going to let anything or anyone stop her.

"Wow, she must really want to get to this date of hers without anyone getting in her way." Michelle said.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Cherry yelled back.

* * *

Cherry anxiously sat at a booth table in SugarCube Corner, Teller had not yet arrived, so she was sitting alone as of right now with her leg jiggling in anticipation.

Within moments, Teller arrived himself and sat across for her. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, you're fine..." Cherry smiled. "Um... Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Teller said.

Mrs. Cake took their orders. A couple of hot chocolates with fluffy whipped cream with a couple of blueberry muffins.

"So, uh, what did you wanna talk about?" Cherry asked as they waited for their drinks.

"It's getting worse," Teller said. "Patch has lost his Equestrian magic as well."

"Oh, no... A-Are you sure?" Cherry's face paled.

"Positive..." Teller nodded. "He had a headache and I'm afraid he can't turn into his Equestrian form."

"Teller..." Cherry whispered sharply to him. "What if we can never go back to Equestria again!?"

"That's what I also needed to tell you, I'm afraid that Sci-Twi's device also took away the portal to Equestria." Teller frowned.

"Oh, my gosh..." Cherry sunk in her seat. "What do we do?"

"Patch needs to destroy the spectrometer as soon as possible before Sci-Twi and Atticus unleash the magic by the final Game," Teller reminded and warned her. "The magic won't rest until then... I'm afraid I'm useless."

"Never call yourself that..." Cherry whispered, looking deep into his captivating blue eyes.

"But I am, there is nothing I can do to stop this." Teller frowned.

"T-T-Teller..." Cherry bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but I'm afraid unless this moment happens, it'll be too late..." Teller said once he took his cup. "Faciler will win... I'll be no more..." he then took a sip.

"What do you mean you won't be no more!?" Cherry grew emotional.

Teller sipped his drink and set his cup back down, looking her in the eyes. "Cherry, there's something you don't know about me... Not even the internet... Not even Penn, but... I am a victim of Dr. Faciler myself..."

Cherry cupped her mouth.

"It all started when I was six-years-old..." Teller started to narrate.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback to a young shy and quiet boy***_

 _"I was watching magic acts on television and they truly made me happy..."_ Teller narrated. _"I wanted to be a magic man just like that someday, I told myself. So I decided to show the kids at school what I was made of."_

 _"What happened?"_ Cherry asked.

 _"It didn't go so well..."_ Teller sighed.

 _"Oh, come on, it couldn't have been that bad?"_ Cherry asked.

 _"Well..."_ Teller drawled out.

Six-year-old Teller was trying to make jokes while doing his magic tricks, but they were a bad mix. The kids threw rotten vegetables at the boy and booed at him. Six-Year-Old Teller sniffled and ran back home to his mother.

 _"Gosh..."_ Cherry sounded heartbroken for him.

 _"Yeah, I was publicly humiliated."_ Teller said.

 _"Poor thing..."_ Cherry soothed.

 _"I even considered running away from home..."_ Teller continued. _"That is, until I met him..."_

* * *

Six-Year-Old Teller sniffled as he carried a hobo sack over his shoulder, passing a slender man with purple eyes in a black suit with a top hat as he leaned on a walking cane.

"Hello there, young boy..." the man greeted. "Where are you off to?"

Six-Year-Old Teller pressed his lips together and looked up at the man and did not say anything. Kids his age weren't supposed to talk to strangers without adult supervision.

"What's the matter?" the man smirked to him. "Cat got your tongue?"

Six-Year-Old Teller was still silent, not talking to this man.

"Aw, come on..." the man came closer to him with a wicked smile. "You can trust me... My card..." he then did a sleight of hand and made a calling card appear in his hand. "A tip of the hat from Dr. Faciler..."

Six-Year-Old Teller took the card and read it aloud. "'Tarot readings, charms, potions, dreams made real'..."

"What's your name, boy?" Faciler asked.

"R-Raymond Joseph Teller."

"Now, there's a smile..." Dr. Faciler took his hand. "Come on in... I think I can make you happy all over again... A child your age shouldn't be sad..."

Six-Year-Old Teller frowned and backed away. "I-I-I don't know... My mother says-"

"Don't you disrespect me, little man!" Dr. Faciler stopped him right there. "Don't you derogate or deride... You're in my world, not your world... And I got friends on the other side."

 _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Then again, his card does say that he can make my dream real.'_ Six-Year-Old Teller thought to himself.

 _"So, what did he tell you?"_ Cherry sounded fearful.

 _"Well, as you can guess, he made a deal with me,"_ Teller narrated as his child self was being seduced about making his dreams into a reality. _"He would give me access to magic of all sorts: Voodoo, hexes, Equestrian magic, just any magic imaginable! But... Even though I was a child... He forced me to sell my soul and if I agreed, I'd shake his hand, and if I disagreed, I'd be a failure."_

 _"Teller, you didn't!"_ Cherry cried.

 _"Unfortunately, I did."_ Teller said.

Cherry gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

Six-Year-Old Teller shook Dr. Faciler's hand.

"Yes..." Dr. Faciler grinned darkly as there were chants from the ancient masks in his room. "Are you ready!?"

"Are you ready!?" the masks echoed him.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Faciler took out a talisman and opened it up, making Six-Year-Old Teller float in the air. "Transformation Central, Reformation Central, Transmogrification Central. Can you feel it? You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright. I hope you're satisfied But if you ain't, don't blame me. You can blame my friends on the other side..."

A glowing blue sphere left Six-Year-Old Teller's body and was sucked into the talisman.

"Wh-What was that?" Six-Year-Old Teller asked.

Dr. Faciler laughed wickedly.

* * *

"Dr. Faciler had taken my soul..." Teller narrated. "Yes, it's true, I became better at my magic... I was so shocked and frightened from the experience that I became mute for a full month... I then realized I did better with my tricks without talking, so I made it that whenever I preform on stage, that I would never speak a word."

"So that's why you never talk when you and Penn have a show!" Cherry realized.

"Yes." Teller nodded.

"Teller, I-I-I don't know what to say..." Cherry shook a little.

Teller took her hands suddenly. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I trust you with this information, because..."

Cherry gulped slightly, looking puppy eyed back at him. "B-B-Because...?"

"Because I love you." Teller said.

Cherry's face turned bright pink. "Y-You... L-L-L-"

"Shush..." Teller whispered, getting closer to her face and kissed her on the lips.'

Cherry's face turned brighter pink and she felt weak instantly, shaking slightly, but in a positive way, she did not even stop him. 'And here comes the sparks and fireworks...' she thought to herself. She did feel a sensation in her body, but it did not feel as big as it did than when they first met.

Once Teller was done, he let go of her.

"Run away with me, Cherry..." Teller said.

"Excuse me?" Cherry asked, hoarsely.

"After we're done with this magical mayhem, let's just run away together and start our own lives," Teller urged her. "I'll live forever and I know you will too... Let's just drop our lives and start a new life somewhere like Venice, Italy."

Cherry found that offer tempting. "Gee, I'd love to, but..."

"But?" Teller said, confused.

Cherry bit her lip and rubbed her arm.

"Wouldn't you want that?" Teller tempted her. "We can just leave the pitiful lives we have now... Start over and make new ones in the most romantic country in the world..."

"I... I'll think about it..." Cherry promised.

Teller seemed disappointed that she didn't agree right away.

"I'll get back to you on that," Cherry vowed. "I-I swear."

"O-Okay, no matter what your answer will be, I'll be alright with it." Teller said.

"Yes, sir..." Cherry nodded to him.

Teller patted her on the head and bit into his muffin. Cherry then sipped her drink. Penn walked into SugarCube Corner then. Teller did a spit take in his cup and hid his face so Penn wouldn't see him.

"Come on, kids, we'll get something to eat and then get back into the car." Penn told his children as they came inside with him.

Moxie and Zolten came to his sides.

"What do you recommend?" Penn asked Mrs. Cake as she grabbed one of her twin babies.

"Umm... Well..." Mrs. Cake smiled. "We got blueberry muffins as a special today."

"We'll have three blueberry muffins please." Penn, Moxie, and Zolten told her in unison.

Mrs. Cake nodded and went to fetch them.

"Cherry, don't look, but Penn, Zolten, and Moxie are right here." Teller whispered sharply.

"Where?" Cherry turned her head to them.

Penn looked over and spotted her.

"Oh, man, I made eye contact." Cherry quickly looked down like Teller did.

"Please don't let him come over here, please don't let him come over here." Teller prayed quietly.

"Since when do you pray?" Cherry glanced at him.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Teller whispered sharply to her.

Penn walked over and folded his arms. "Hello, Teller..."

"Guhh..." Teller frowned in disgust, then looked up nervously. "Hi, Penn..."

"Teller, you are in so much trouble!" Penn glared at his partner.

Teller chuckled nervously as he sunk his seat.

"You too." Penn looked to Cherry.

"What did I do!?" Cherry glared at him.

"I don't know yet, but don't think you're getting out of this!" Penn grabbed Teller by his sleeves and pulled him out of the booth.

"Dad, not now while everyone is watching." Zolten whispered to his father.

Penn looked to the patrons who were staring at him and he smiled back nervously. "Uh, excuse me, I need to have a word with my good, small friend..." he then dragged Teller outside.

"Penn, don't hurt him!" Cherry cried.

"Why are you so protective of him?" Penn glared at her. "You don't even know him! He's like me, just an old man with a successful life, something you'll never have!"

"Penn, I love him!" Cherry cried out.

This surprised everyone in there.

Cherry sniffled, she seemed very emotional right now. She was usually emotionless, doomy, and gloomy. What changed her?

"You love him?" Penn snorted at her. "Man, you're pathetic..." he then continued to leave with Teller to have a word with him.

Cherry started to cry as she was on her knees and put her hands to her eyes. Zolten and Moxie came to comfort her. Cherry looked to them, she then got up to her feet and she ran out of SugarCube Corner, just going back home, and ignored anyone who called for her.

* * *

"DAD!" the kids yelled.

"What's so important you gotta shut me out of?" Penn shoved Teller against the wall in the back of the corner.

Teller grunted from the brute force, he may had been older, but since Penn was bigger and stronger, he was rather weaker in comparison.

"ANSWER ME!" Penn demanded.

"You wouldn't understand!" Teller's voice struggled from the pressure.

"DAD!" the kids yelled again.

"You're gonna tell me right now, right here, PRONTO!" Penn demanded.

"Your children are calling you..." Teller said to him.

Penn pushed him further. Teller grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as he was in a lot of pain right now.

"Daddy, stop it!" Moxie begged.

"You're hurting him!" Zolten added.

Penn's eyes widened when he realized that they were right. Teller whimpered and struggled with his eyes squeezed shut. Penn then dropped Teller flat on the ground. Teller yipped and hit the ground hard, he then flinched as he reached into his pocket and took out the sphere that was supposed to hold Dr. Faciler's shadow hostage.

"Ooh, what's that?" Zolten asked, noticing the sphere.

"It's very important..." Teller got to his knees, setting the sphere down.

Unknown to him, Moxie got a hold of it and walked with it, trying to open it.

"If that sphere got opened, we would all be doomed." Teller continued.

"Why?" Penn asked.

Teller chuckled and shook his head. "Just more magic you have yet to understand, Penn, but no worries, because there's no way it'll ever-"

Moxie hit the sphere against the wall, cracking it open.

"OPEN!" Teller yelled out in fear.

"Moxie, what have you done?!" Penn glared.

"I... I don't know!" Moxie cried.

Teller looked to the sphere as the black shadow laughed wickedly and escape.

 ** _'YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU'D CONCEAL ME FOREVER, DID YOU RAYMOND TELLER!?'_** Dr. Faciler's voice laughed. **_'I'M OFF TO DESTROY THE ONE YOU OH-SO LOVE!'_**

"You better not lay a hand on her!" Teller growled.

 _ **'Oh, and what are you going to do if I do?'**_ Dr. Faciler's voice asked.

Teller narrowed his eyes. "I'll make you pay..."

 ** _'I don't think so, boy!'_** Dr. Faciler laughed at him. **_'You trapped me when I gave you your life... Perhaps I shall take my pay back... Something very valuable to you...'_**

"No..." Teller whispered in fear, knowing just what the voodoo man meant by that. "Oh, no!"

 ** _'Oh, yes!'_** Dr. Faciler laughed.

Teller was then zapped with an electrical charge and he fell flat on the ground, not moving or breathing.

"NO!" Penn yelled.

"U-Uncle Teller...?" Zolten and Moxie came to their father's partner's sides.

Moxie turned Teller over. Teller was lying frozen and dead on the ground.

"No, Teller... Please..." Penn knelt down next to his partner, then slapped his face. "Wake up, buddy, wake up!"

Teller did not respond.

"No... This can't be..." Penn had actual tears in his eyes, he then removed his glasses and put his hands to his eyes. "Teller, you stupid idiot..." he said, choking up, then hugged his kids as Teller was now dead.

 ** _'Well, I'll be taking my leave now.'_** Dr. Faciler's voice said.

"No, please, give Uncle Teller back his life, please!" Zolten begged.

 ** _'Oh, he'll get his life back all right...'_ ** Dr. Faciler's voice chuckled as it faded away like the graying clouds.

It started to rain, almost as if the heavens felt the Jillette's family's mood and sympathized. Dr. Faciler's voice sounded closer and louder as there was a form of Teller made in thin air, it looked just like him, but had fiendish purple eyes that Dr. Faciler had in his own body and he was now taking over as a new Teller to make Cherry, Atticus, and Patch give up their Equestrian adventure and allow darkness to take over the world of magic.


	18. Chapter 18

Cherry was now sulking in her bedroom, even more than usual.

"Cherry?" Michelle asked. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Cherry hummed and buried herself under her covers. Michelle was worried, she wanted to ask her daughter what could be wrong, but decided to make her something before going into Cherry's room, knowing how her daughter liked to be alone when she would be grieving or thinking about something. Cherry took a little nap as she cried herself to sleep, she was very emotional without her Element of Harmony.

She then heard someone tapping at her window. The perky goth sniffled, she wiped her eyes, rubbing them since they were rather weary at first. She slid on her eyeglasses and pulled back the curtains and rolled up the blind to see who was behind her window. And where she saw that it was Luna.

"L-L-L-L-L-L-Luna!?" Cherry's voice nearly strangled. She then opened up the window.

"You seem to be upset." Luna said.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Cherry went back to her bed and looked away from Luna.

"You can't keep your feeling bottled up inside." Luna said.

"Sure I can, I've done it all my life..." Cherry ignored her.

Luna came to her side and looked her in the eyes. Cherry felt herself shrink underneath Luna's gaze. The gaze seem to have done it's job as Cherry was now getting ready to let it all out.

"Oh, Luna, Penn was just so awful!" Cherry bawled. "I mean, Teller told me this very sad story and Penn just pushes him around like he's nothing! Sometimes, I just want something bad to happen to Penn! I mean, I like Penn and all, but he is such a jerk sometimes!"

"He was just over filled with the anger he had with Teller for what he did on the phone." Luna said.

"The phone?" Cherry asked.

"Penn called Teller earlier, but Teller was busy trying to help the Equestrian magic world being in jeopardy," Luna explained. "He really leads a private life outside of entertaining with Penn."

"I'll say..." Cherry flopped back against her pillows.

"Now we have a problem." Luna said.

"Penn and Teller are arguing, I think the world is screwed enough." Cherry said.

"This involves his soul and a certain shadow." Luna said.

"What...?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, listen to me," Luna came to her side. "Teller is-"

"No, I'm not listening." Cherry said, covering her ears, not wanting to hear the D word.

"Cherry, please!" Luna pleaded. "Teller is-"

"Lalalalalalala!" Cherry ignored the princess of the night. "Can't hear you! Lalalalala..."

"Cherry! Teller is dead!" Luna told her.

"NOOOOO!" Cherry refused to believe it, she then started to cry hysterically. "He's not dead, he's just fine!"

"I'm afraid he isn't..." Luna took her face briefly to make their eyes meet. "Teller is a close friend of mine in Equestria, he's closer with me than even Celestia and Cadence was just a foal when we last hung out together."

"It's not true..." Cherry was in total denial. "It's just not true... That's impossible!"

"I'm afraid it's true, you also need to know that Dr. Faciler now looks like him." Luna said.

Cherry unfortunately did not hear that, she was too busy ignoring Luna, in denial of Teller's death.

"Cherry, listen to me!" Luna demanded. "Dr. Faciler has done something terrible, he-"

There was a knock heard behind Cherry's door. Luna then used an invisibility spell so no one else would see her.

Michelle came in with a plate of Oreo Truffles. "Now, I know it's not Christmas, but you look like you could use one of these..."

Cherry looked to her mother, she took one, and instantly ate it.

"Wow." Michelle said.

Cherry wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"You have a visitor..." Michelle told her daughter. "If you feel better enough, you can come see him..."

"Is it Teller?" Cherry guessed, she missed Luna's detail, so she was going to be lured into a trap.

"Yes, actually," Michelle smiled. "I was surprised to see a major celebrity on our front porch, but he's out there on the swing and he wants to have a word with you."

Cherry smirked back, she put on her glasses, fluffed her hair down, and went down the hall to meet him. Michelle smiled, then shut the door, knowing how Cherry liked her door to be closed.

Luna reappeared. "Cherry, NO!"

But it was too late, Cherry was already on her way down the hallway.

Luna released a long-suffering sigh. "That girl is going to get herself killed..."

* * *

Cherry opened the front door as Teller's figure was sitting on the porch and watching the sunset. "Y-You wanted to see me?"

"Yes..." Teller's voice said, turning the head with the evil purple eyes. "Come here, my child..."

Cherry walked over, she then stepped back a little. "You don't seem like you... Luna visited me... She said you were... Dead..."

"Oh, did she now? Well, she just likes to exaggerate." Teller's voice said.

"Umm... Yeah..." Cherry backed up.

Teller's hands grabbed hers and he pulled her closer to him. "Whatya say we get out of here?"

Cherry looked into his eyes and saw something that no one normal could simply see, she then got out of his grip and backed away, she put it together on her own. "Y-You're not Teller!"

"How can you tell?" Teller's voice asked.

"I-I-I need to go..." Cherry backed up.

"I don't think so, little lady!" Teller's voice sounded demonic now as he grabbed onto her arm and held her backside close to his front with her arm behind her back and he covered her mouth with his free hand.

Cherry struggled, trying to get free.

"Don't struggle..." Teller's voice whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't want you to end up in Hell too... You're a vampire... All vampires die and go straight to Hell if they are murdered..." He was then encountered with a vase to the head, showing Michelle glaring at Teller. "Your mother..." Teller's voice grinned darkly and he dropped Cherry flat on the floor.

"Get out of my house!" Michelle demanded.

Teller's body grabbed the vase. "Yes... But first..." he then hit the vase to Michelle's head, making her drop to the porch floor, unconscious.

"MOM!" Cherry cried, going to her.

Before he could even grab Michelle, he was pushed away by a powerful magic force.

"Mom..." Cherry whispered, trying to wake her mother up. "Wake up, Mom..."

Teller's body growled, it then jumped off the porch and ran off. "I'LL BE BACK!" he said in Dr. Faciler's voice.

Cherry kept trying to wake her mother up, but Luna and a cloaked human-sized figure came behind Cherry. Luna gently let Cherry move so she could cater to Michelle with her guest.

"Will she be alright?" Cherry asked, worried about her mother.

"She needs to rest now, but she should be just fine by tomorrow morning..." Luna told Cherry.

The cloaked figure then opened the door and carried Michelle in her arms to bring her to bed.

"Um... Do I know you?" Cherry asked the figure.

The figure dropped the hood, to reveal an elderly red-haired woman with graying and whitening hair.

"Aunty Eglantine..." Cherry whispered. "But... How did you know?"

"Luna contacted me and I'm going to make a healing spell that only I and your grandmother could conjure, my dear..." Eglantine told Cherry.

Cherry hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, Cherry, it's okay, everything will work out fine in the end." Eglantine comforted her.

"They usually do..." Cherry said as her hair was gently stroked now. "I miss Grandma a lot too..."

"She misses you too..." Eglantine soothed. "You get some rest now, I'll take care of your mother."

"You'll do that?" Cherry looked up.

"Of course, she's the daughter of my best friend," Eglantine stroked her face now. "Run along now... Let Aunty Eglantine fix this..."

"It's for the best, Cherry." Luna agreed.

Cherry did not want to leave her mother, but she agreed to them and left her parents' bedroom. This was getting rather intense and where it would only get more intense.

* * *

Atticus and Mo were now in the Fudo yard with Patch between them.

Patch kept trying to transform into his Equestrian form, but he just couldn't do it. "Nothing!" he whined about not being able to use the Equestrian magic he was blessed with from Princess Celestia herself.

"Atticus, I hate to say this, but we have to destroy that device that Sci-Twi's been having around her neck." Mo said.

"No, she needs it!" Atticus defended.

"Atticus, it's taking away the Equestrian magic that we have!" Mo defended. "Teller told me!"

"It even took away my magic!" Patch added in.

"No, Sci-Twi needs her magic," Atticus insisted. "I'm sure things will be just fine."

"Indeed they will..." Teller's voice said.

They all looked up to see Teller sitting on a high branch in a tree. "Teller!?"

Teller dropped down and walked over to join them.

"But, Teller, you said-" Mo spoke up.

Teller put his hand up. "I've made a mistake... This is all part of the plan."

"What plan?" Patch asked.

"This is going to not only help the Friendship Games, but Equestria as well," Teller grinned to them. "Twilight and Atticus need to harbor the magic together so they can get what they want! It'll be a good thing! Have I ever lied to you before?"

"Well, no, but still, why did it really have to take our magic?" Patch asked.

"It's just part of the plan..." Teller bent down to his height.

"But... That doesn't make sense... You said to us that-" Patch tried to back up.

Teller took out a dog biscuit. "Who wants extra bacon?"

"Extra bacon!?" Patch's eyes lit up.

"See? Even Teller says it's safe." Atticus said.

"But..." Mo wasn't so sure.

"Listen to your old firend, won't you?" Teller snaked up behind her with a smirk. "Have I ever steered either of you wrong? Led you astray? No! ...But, Cherry..."

This caught all of their attention.

"What about Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Poor girl..." Teller sighed. "She's changed... I think she's gone a little batty with her own magic... She's a curious case in the magical world... What with you all being honored guests to Canterlot... Her mother was a mortal, but her grandmother was a witch, and now she's a vampire with Equestrian magic.. Tsk, tsk, tsk..."

"Well, yeah, but she's still the Cherry we know and love." Atticus said.

"I'm afraid not anymore..." Teller slyly told them.

"What do you mean?" Mo asked.

"I'm afraid Cherry's going to the dark side..." Teller told them, showing them the busted down sphere. "She can't be trusted anymore... She freed Dr. Faciler..."

"Cherry wouldn't do that!" Atticus argued.

"Yeah! There must be another reason why that's broken." Patch said.

"I'm afraid it's true..." Teller told them. "Trust me..."

Patch pouted. "Cherry would never do anything like that unless it were an accident though..."

"How do you expect her to be honest with you when she doesn't want to see any of you again?" Teller asked.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Teller?" Atticus asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Teller smiled slyly to them.

Patch growled, he ran over to Teller and was about to bite him, knowing this could not be the stage magician they were friends with. Teller turned around, then lifted his hands up and zapped Patch with some shadow magic. Since Patch's medallion did not work, he was instantly zapped and he let out a painful and low whine, instantly falling to the ground.

"PATCH!" Atticus and Mo yelled.

Teller laughed darkly at them, his laugh faded into Dr. Faciler's laugh.

"Dr. Faciler!" Atticus gasped.

"Silly little Wiccan Mermaid Boy..." Teller said in Dr. Faciler's dark and velvety voice.

Atticus growled and lunged for him. Dr. Faciler made Teller's body jump to the tree and cling to the top branch, avoiding him.

"That's cheating!" Patch growled.

"LIKE I CARE!" Dr. Faciler taunted as he made his escape.

Mo, Atticus, and Patch growled.

"We're so gonna get him when this is all over." Atticus promised with a growl.

"You said it," Mo agreed. "But what about the Friendship Games?"

"We're still going to compete." Atticus said.

"Oh, this is getting crazy..." Mo sighed.

"I know, but we'll all get through it." Patch looked sleepy.

Atticus picked up Patch to take to bed. "I better let him get some rest, we had a big day, I'll see you at school tomorrow." he then walked off into his house.

Mo sighed as she got up to get herself home. "Alright... See ya."

* * *

As soon as Atticus got up to his room, he saw that Patch as already asleep in his arms.

"Night, Patch..." Atticus whispered as they went into his bedroom.

Darla now knew something had to be up. "I have to do something..." she whispered to herself. "He may not be my real brother, but Atticus is my family now... He didn't have to let me stay with him and his family, but he did, I should go and let nothing stop me!"

"Darla, your grandmother is here!" Patrick called to his adoptive daughter.

* * *

Darla came downstairs and met the elderly woman from her biological family who made occasional visits to spend time with Darla since they never got to when she was much younger. "Nana, now's not the time for a Mall Day, Atticus is in trouble and I must help him!" she told Charlotte urgently.

"I know, Mama Odie told me everything." Charlotte told her granddaughter.

"She did?" Darla asked.

"Come on..." Charlotte took her hand, taking her out of the house and putting the coat on around her.

"I had a feeling something was wrong," Darla said and extended her arms so her grandmother could put her coat on around her. "I just knew it... But I don't know how I knew, I just had a feeling."

"You can thank Mama Odie for that feeling." Charlotte smiled.

"Oh?" Darla looked puzzled.


	19. Chapter 19

Charlotte held her granddaughter's hand as they walked down the street together. "Once the Shadow Man was released back into our world, she had to find a way to transfer the message through... She must've picked you."

"Is... Is he going to hurt anyone?" Darla asked, worried as she held her biological grandmother's hand.

"I'm afraid he's done worse," Charlotte explained. "He's taken the soul of an innocent man he bewitched from a very young age and is out for revenge on not just him, but even Cherry and Atticus, not to mention Patch since he's close with Atticus."

"That's terrible!" Darla was both angry and worried.

"I know, now he's planning on letting this world's Twilight Sparkle unleash the magic from her pendant with Atticus." Charlotte told her.

"But Atticus won't agree to it..." Darla was sure of that.

Charlotte bit her lip nervously.

"R-Right, Nana...?" Darla asked, worriedly.

"I'm afraid that he might because of Principal Cinch blackmailing Sci-Twi with her application to Everton." Charlotte told her.

"Everton?" Darla asked.

"It's an Independent Study Program," Charlotte explained. "Sci-Twi wants the application because she'll be using her science and mathematical skills into good use with only her."

"No one else?" Darla asked. "Who'd wanna go to school all by themselves?"

"Sci-Twi is one of those logical people who only stay focused on their studies and don't engage in social activities," Charlotte explained. "Principal Cinch is using it so that Sci-Twi stays on the bad side with Atticus and they can win the Friendship Games for Crystal Prep like they always do."

"Why that evil heartless witch!" Darla exclaimed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself..." Charlotte bent down to her granddaughter's height. "Also, Ms. Eglantine Price is here."

"Who's she?" Darla asked, she had heard of that name, but did not know the woman.

"She's a witch, though not like the one Principal Cinch is," Charlotte explained, with an amused smile at the 'witch' part, but then kept a serious face again. "She wanted to use her magic to defend herself during World War II that she lived during. Though an older woman, she did not do so well in the magical department as her ancestors before her. She was also a good friend of Cherry's maternal grandmother, since they were both witches after all."

"Cherry's a witch?" Darla's eyes widened.

"Not exactly." Charlotte said.

"Huh?" Darla tilted her head. "But... Her grandmother-"

"Is a witch, but Cherry is not," Charlotte shook her head. "Her mother was adopted and is a mortal."

"Oh..." Darla understood now.

They went into the Mall to have dinner at the Food Court instead of one of their usual shopping days that they spent at least once a week together.

"Can we do anything to stop this madness?" Darla asked her grandmother. "I mean... This is a lot to take in... The Shadow Man, the Shadowbolts from Crystal Prep... The end of the world as we know it!?"

"Well, there are two ways, one, destroying the device, two, friendship getting through when they turn evil." Charlotte said.

Darla sipped from her frosted drink. "But which will work?" she then asked.

"Only time can tell us..." Charlotte soothed.

"I wish I could be there..." Darla sighed. "But I can't cut school... I'll get in trouble..."

"Not unless you have a family emergency." Charlotte smiled sneakily.

Darla raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"What if say you have a family emergency then you would be excused from school." Charlotte told her.

"Um... What could I do?" Darla rubbed her arm. "I can't lie..."

Charlotte took her granddaughter's baby-like hands. "Just say something's come up, I'll come pick you up."

Darla looked back up to her grandmother. "You're amazing."

"If I could've foreseen this when I was your age, I'd be so proud of my fate." Charlotte giggled.

"Good point." Darla smiled.

"I was a lot like you when I was younger," Charlotte giggled in memory as she reached into her purse and handed a photo. "Only, I wanted to be a princess... My best friend Tia's mama was the best seamstress in all of New Orleans..."

Darla took the photograph of her grandmother around her age in a princess dress while hugging a white kitten who looked easily frightened. "Poor kitty cat..." she said, never thinking she would hear herself say those words with how she was back in Hollywood.

"Think you'll ever go back to Hollywood, sugah?" Charlotte asked.

"Maybe someday..." Darla shrugged. "I just feel like those animals would hate to see me after what I did..."

"I'm sure they've forgiven you." Charlotte said.

"Sometimes I think about it..." Darla nuzzled up to her. "I used to have nightmares of flooding the stage though..."

Charlotte gently stroked her granddaughter's curls. "I'm sure it'll be okay... Just worry about Atticus right now."

Darla smiled to her. "Nana, even though you're my real family, I'm glad Atticus let me stay with him and his family... I don't know where else I'd go or what I'd do if he hadn't."

"Well, he sure is a remarkable boy," Charlotte said. "And a strong one too."

"More stronger than you know..." Darla whispered.

* * *

The elderly woman and young girl then continued to enjoy their dinner out and decided to walk along the Mall. Darla normally would've picked out some toys or clothes she would want, but due to Dr. Faciler and Principal Cinch bewitching Atticus, she was a little too distracted. Seeing this, Charlotte decided to bring Darla back home in time for bed for school in the morning, but Darla would not be going to school tomorrow for long.

"Try getting some sleep tonight, dear." Charlotte said.

"I'll try..." Darla sighed a little once she got to her bedroom. "Thank you for telling me everything, Nana..."

"Of course, sweetheart..." Charlotte hugged her granddaughter and kissed her cheek.

Darla hugged back, kissing her cheek back, and went to get ready for bed. Charlotte then told her goodbyes to the others and let herself go off for the rest of the evening. Once Darla got to her bedroom, she fell asleep in bed. Maisy hopped on the bed and curled into a fluff ball, joining Darla and fell asleep as well.

Charlotte was walking down the street to get to her own home, hoping Dr. Faciler wouldn't cross her, luckily she made it home okay and walked into her home, leaning on the door, feeling relaxed. "As long as that shadow fiend doesn't touch Darlene, I'm happy..." she narrowed her eyes, very angry about the dark force plaguing everyone.

* * *

The next day was going to have lots of surprises. The day started out slightly normal at first. Penn, Zolten, and Moxie were still miserable about Teller, Cherry was with Eglantine while her mother was still knocked out, and Atticus was working out so he would be ready for the physical challenges of the Friendship Games today.

"I think that now is not a good time to continue on of what happened last night." Patch whispered to Mo.

Mo nodded to the Dalmatian puppy.

"Patch! Quickly, put three 500 pound dumbbell weights on my back!" Atticus told the Dalmatian puppy.

Patch sighed, going to do as told. He then grabbed three weights that would have been extremely heavy for anyone else. "He's frightening me like this..." Patch said to Mo. "I'm not sure if it's with the Shadow Man or not, but hopefully, this'll not make him evil..."

"Sombra's defeated for now..." Mo reassured. "I'm sure he won't corrupt Atticus."

"Yeah, you're right." Patch said before placing the weights on his owner's back.

Mo winced, she knew Atticus could lift that, but it seemed a little excessive and that worried her. And where she could see in his eyes that he was wanting to make Principal Cinch pay, but while also not let Sci-Twi down. She let out a sigh, just not sure what to do or say next to this.

* * *

When the time came, they all got ready to go to school. Mo hid Patch in her backpack this time and everybody got ready for the next day of the Friendship Games.

"Thanks for letting Patch go inside your backpack, Mo." Atticus smiled.

"I thought I'd save you the trouble." Mo smiled back as they went to school for the day.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Eglantine was working on a cauldron with a lot of foggy steam coming out from it as she stirred with a wooden spoon to make a brew to wake Michelle up with. "Don't worry about your mother, Cherry, you run along off to school." she told her best friend's granddaughter.

"But, Aunty Eglantine..." Cherry was unsure.

"Don't worry, your mother will be just fine." Eglantine assured her.

"What is that?" Cherry looked at the cauldron.

"Trust me, this will work," Eglantine promised. "I made it with your grandmother every time your mother felt sick as a child. The Council didn't approve of it back then, but since your grandmother was raising a mortal, they made an exception. Now, don't dawdle, they won't hold off classes while you just laze around."

Cherry sighed and left to get to school. "Hopefully whatever she's making will help." she then said.

Eglantine stirred the potion enough and poured it into Michelle's coffee cup. "That should make her as sober as a priest on Sunday..." she giggled at her little joke and went to feed the potion to the poor mortal woman.

* * *

Darla was at school, feeling trapped behind her desk as she dully looked at the board while the teacher 'rambled' on. There came a knock to the door and it was the nurse and she wanted to speak with Darla.

Darla walked out of the classroom and shut the door behind her. "What is it?" she asked the nurse.

"It's your grandmother, Miss Fudo." the nurse replied.

"Is she okay?" Darla asked, knowing exactly which one the nurse meant.

"She says that it's an emergency." The nurse said.

"Oh, my..." Darla put her hand to her mouth. "W-What's wrong?" she then started to wet her eyes and cry.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay..." the nurse hugged her. "She said she wants to see you... You go right ahead..."

"I'll be right over..." Darla nodded, she went inside the classroom to take her backpack.

"Darla, what's wrong?" Amber looked worried for her best friend.

"Nana needs me, Amber..." Darla put her hand to her forehead in melodramatic, though false worry. "I am the mighty boulder in the emotional crutch of her life... How could she go on without me?"

"Well, then you better get going." Amber said.

Darla gave her best friend a hug, she then walked out of the classroom.

"It's not fair!" Alvin whined. "How come SHE gets to leave early!?"

"Now, Alvin..." the teacher started to scold.

"Hmph!" Alvin folded his arms as he sat in his desk.

Darla was in tears as she walked out of the school, but then smiled once she saw her grandmother and they walked off together.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Charlotte asked.

"I just acted sad and they bought it!" Darla giggled.

"Yep, you were born to be an actress." Charlotte smiled.

"It's the role I was born to play~" Darla batted her eyelashes with her hands together and a cutesy smile.

"You sure were." Charlotte said.

Darla then held her grandmother's hand again as they were on their way to Canterlot High.

* * *

While they made their way to the high school, Principal Cinch was now talking to her students, Sci-Twi, Atticus, and Cherry.

"You will race in pairs," Principal Cinch gave instruction. "Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat will handle the motocross."

"YES!" Indigo cheered.

"Lemon Zest and Cherry have requested the short rack." Principal Cinch continued.

Cherry and Lemon Zest high-fived each other.

"Since archery is a standard requirement at our school," Principal Cinch came to the final two. "Any of you should be able to do it. Twilight and Atticus will start us off."

"Well, that's just marvelous!" the girl with a high ponytail and freckles smiled sweetly at first before becoming dully angry, obviously having mood swing issues. "If you want to lose before we even start!"

"Hey, you know what you can do? SHUT UP!" Atticus glared at the high ponytail girl.

The sour/sweet girl gasped and glared to Atticus.

Principal Cinch ignored that, looking to her two 'genius' students. "Given that Twilight and Atticus won the last event, I have every confidence that they will be able to pull their weight around here."

Sci-Twi looked down to the ground anxiously.

"Won't you?" Principal Cinch leaned over them.

Sci-Twi gave a weak smile and nodded to agree with her. Atticus nodded while glaring at the evil principal. Photo Finish smiled as she snapped pictures with her camera as the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts took their seats to root for their schools.


	20. Chapter 20

Principal Cinch came to sit with Dean Cadence while Principal Celestia sat with Vice Principal Luna.

"Welcome, everyone, to the tri-cross relay." Dean Cadence announced.

The Canterlot students cheered, very excited.

"In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery." Dean Cadence continued.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Sci-Twi, and Atticus were by the archery field, in uniform, and ready to go.

"Speed-Skating." Dean Cadence continued.

Cherry, Lemon Zest, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were by the speed skating field in uniform and ready to go.

Cherry did not have her skates on yet, she was hiding after her name was called. She took out Eglantine's wand that she had snuck with her to help give her advantage in the game. "Oh, please let this work for me..." she whispered to herself since she was not a witch by birth as she waved the wand to give herself perfect balance for the skating round.

"And finally, motocross." Dean Cadence finished.

Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Sugarcoat, and Indigo Zap were on their bikes on the ramps, in uniform, and also ready to go. Mo was going to be with Sunset for this round, but since Rainbow Dash was faster, she changed for Dash's sake.

"Thanks for letting Rainbow Dash do this." Patch's voice said from inside her backpack.

Mo opened her bag and reached her hand inside to pet the top of Patch's head.

"So, if the competitors are ready..." Dean Cadence looked to the competitors, she took out a soccer horn and blew it loud.

Principal Cinch did not like the sound, but Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were extremely excited. Fluttershy and Atticus ran as the horn was blown.

"Each competitor must hit a bulls-eye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay." Cadence told everyone through the microphone.

Fluttershy ran slower than Atticus. Atticus jumped up, tucked, rolled, and picked up his bow and arrows, focusing on the target. Once he was in position, Atticus brought out three arrows and shot all three of them from his bow and where he got a bulls-eye. Sci-Twi and Applejack reacted in utter shock.

Since Atticus was done, it was Sci-Twi's turn. Fluttershy struggled with the arrows. Atticus looked behind him as Sci-Twi was on her way over. But she tripped on one of the bails of hay which caused for Atticus to wince out of pain.

"Ooh, that had to hurt..."

Fluttershy still struggled, she got her bow up in the right position, but still couldn't hit a target. Sci-Twi swung on the rope and put her feet on the platform, but was about to fall. Atticus decided to help her out so then she wouldn't fall. Fluttershy took a deep breath and was able to hit one target at last.

Atticus helped Sci-Twi up to her feet. "There you go."

Fluttershy gave a thumb's up to Applejack and now it was the honest country girl's turn. Applejack rushed over to take her turn.

"Good luck." Atticus told Sci-Twi before leaving.

"Thanks." Sci-Twi smiled.

Fluttershy smiled to Applejack. Sci-Twi looked determined as she shot her arrow, though very anxiously. Applejack looked worried for her, but focused on her own target as it spun in a circle in front of her eyes and she shot the arrow. And where she got a bulls-eye on the first try. Pinkie Pie and Rarity beamed once they started to skate, leaving Lemon Zest and Cherry in the dust.

"And Canterlot is off to an early lead!" Dean Cadence announced.

"You can do it, Twilight." Atticus assured her.

Sci-Twi was very shaky and had a really hard time with the archery round.

The sour/sweet girl growled as she watched. "Well, that's just fantastic!" she sneered.

"I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep..." Fluttershy stroked her own hair nervously.

"You said it." Applejack muttered in agreement.

"Whee!" Pinkie cheered.

"If CPA can't hit another bulls-eye soon, they'll be out of this race!" Dean Cadence announced.

Sci-Twi panicked, she was running out of time. She was so overwhelmed that she had tears of rejection in her eyes.

"You're really bad at this!" Sugarcoat called.

Applejack had enough though. "Ah can't take it anymore!" she threw her bow to Fluttershy and decided to actually help Sci-Twi and give her a helping hand. "Ya have to stop aiming at the target."

Atticus nodded before tapping the sour/sweet girl's mouth shut so she couldn't talk. The sour/sweet girl muffled, struggling and narrowing her eyes at Atticus, shaking her fist at him.

"Thank y'all," Applejack said to Atticus before going back to Sci-Twi. "Now, Twilight, ya have to stop aimin' where the target is and aim where the target's gonna be."

The sorrow/sweet girl began to try to take the tape off her mouth so she could speak, but because her hands were now behind her back thanks to Atticus, she couldn't.

"Sorry, she was working my last nerve." Atticus mumbled.

"I-I don't know..." Sci-Twi stammered.

"Do ya wanna hit the bulls-eye or not?" Applejack rhetorically asked.

Sci-Twi slowly nodded.

"Then trust me," Applejack gave a friendly smile. "Take a deep breath."

Sci-Twi looked ahead of her and took an inhale.

"And let the arrow go," Applejack continued as Sci-Twi aimed. "Right... NOW!"

And just like that, Sci-Twi let the arrow go, sending it flying, hopefully to the right target. Everybody looked in suspense, even Principal Cinch. The arrow hit the target right on the bulls-eye! Lemon Zest and Cherry started to skate, though Cherry was wobbling due to her poor balance and yelled as she was unable to control herself. Atticus then took the tap off of the sorrow/sweet girl's mouth.

"YOW!" the sour/sweet girl hissed in pain. "Why I oughta-"

"YEAH!" Spike came onto the platform with Patch. "That's my girl!"

"Way to go, Twilight!" Patch also cheered.

Sci-Twi and Atticus hugged their puppies.

"I-I'm just gonna go now..." the sour/sweet girl backed away, looking uneasy to be around talking dogs.

"I'm so happy she got shocked and surprised." Atticus smiled.

Applejack was going to high-five Sci-Twi, but the Crystal Prep girl gave her a hug instead.

"See?" Applejack put her arm around Sci-Twi. "Ah was tellin' ya the truth."

This made Applejack grow bright orange and she ponied up, which activated Sci-Twi's pendant.

"Oh, no, not again!" Atticus and Patch gasped.

"What... Are... You... Doing?" Applejack sounded weak as the magic was being sucked out of her.

"I don't know!" Sci-Twi cried, she then accidentally tripped over the dogs once Applejack was drained and she fell off the platform.

* * *

The pendant detached from Sci-Twi's necklace and it fell on the field.

Patch ran over to destroy the thing once and for all. "Time to get rid of you!" he yelled at the pendant before rising his front foreleg.

But before he could destroy it, he was hit by the same attack yesterday, sending flying away from the pendant.

"YOOOOW!" Patch whined and whimpered.

Darla looked up and held out her arms and Patch landed right into them. "Patch?"

"Darla?" Patch looked to her.

"What are you doing?! Me? I'm here for the Friendship Games. What?!" Darla and Patch exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

"You okay, Twi-" Atticus came to the fallen girl's sight before a portal was opening up in the ground. "Light...?"

The four skaters were still making their rounds.

"Canterlot only has two laps to go, but it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time." Dean Cadence announced.

Cherry and Lemon Zest began to catch up and pass Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Crystal Prep actually started to cheer for the two. The Canterlot students looked concerned however. Cherry accidentally hit the pendant with her skate as she passed with Lemon Zest. More portals were opening up and it sounded like it was followed with Dr. Faciler's laughter as a tentacle reached out.

"Come on!" Rarity urged her teammate.

Pinkie Pie held onto Rarity's leg and zipped between Cherry and Lemon Zest, crossing the finish line and making Canterlot High earn a point.

"What a finish!" Dean Cadence cheered.

Photo Finish snapped their picture. Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, Sunset Shimmer, and Rainbow Dash started their motorbikes and they were racing down the ramp all together. Sci-Twi tried to reach for her pendant, but a monster from a portal was dragging her by her ankle.

"Twilight!" Atticus gasped before running over and starting to pull her away from the monster.

Rainbow Dash hopped over a ramp perfectly. "AWESOME!" she cheered, going down the other side.

Sugarcoat followed her. A monster portal appeared in front of Rainbow Dash, but she managed to steer clear away from it. The portal and monster really surprised Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadence, but the one that was the most surprised of all was Principal Cinch. The monster came through, knocking Sunset Shimmer off her motorbike.

Sugarcoat got her bike trapped in the monster's mouth. Indigo Zap rode her bike up the monster's back and she flew ahead of Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash saw Sunset in distress, so she turned around to help her friend. Sunset was frightened of when she saw the monster as it now devoured her motorcycle. The monster was going to eat her now. Sugarcoat was freaked out, so she ran away. Rainbow Dash saved Sunset before the monster could eat her.

"Dash, you saved me!" Sunset was amazed and relieved.

"I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food!" Rainbow Dash smiled to her before she glowed bright blue. She stopped the motorbike, removed her helmet and ponied up instantly.

Principal Cinch glared to Principal Celestia who sheepishly shrugged in response.

"We can still win this!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

Sunset smiled and drove the motorbike this time. Rainbow Dash flew after her, still having her pegasus wings. Spike tried to gnaw at the plant tentacles while Sci-Twi and Atticus tried to get free. Indigo Zap was in the lead until she fell through a ditch made by one of the plant monsters. Rainbow Dash saw the monster there and decided to hit it, distracting it.

The monster snarled, trying to eat her alive. Rainbow Dash had to admit she was nervous, but she was not going to let one of her friends get eaten by it. Sunset rode over a couple of ramps, making the crowd cheer for her.

Indigo Zap glared as she was stuck in the ditch and now all dirty. She then tried to ride after Sunset, which attracted one of the plant monsters. Which of course, didn't get very far as Rainbow Dash tackled it to the ground, making sure it didn't eat anyone else. Sunset and Indigo were in neck and neck, but...

"Canterlot wins!" Dean Cadence announced.

Canterlot High School cheered while Crystal Prep Academy looked bleak and dissatisfied.

Principal Cinch was not pleased.

Dean Cadence feared this and kept a straight face. "Attention, students, please proceed to the gym." she told the students.

Spike kept on gnawing at the monster's tentacle while Sci-Twi was now trying to close the pendant. As soon as the pendant closed, the monsters and portals vanished. Sci-Twi looked incredibly nervous. Darla walked over with Patch in her arms.

"Patch, are you okay?" Atticus asked.

"Fine..." Patch grunted a little. "You? Guh... I can't wait until this adventure is over, I hate getting hurt from magic!"

Sci-Twi saw the Humane Six and decided to apologize to them.

Mo rushed to Atticus and hugged him with tears in her eyes. "I was so worried about you..."

"So worried?" Atticus smirked slightly like when Angel found Scamp when they first met.

"Lighten up, city boy." Mo let go with a smirk.

"Looks like Sci-Twi is apologizing for what happened." Patch said.

* * *

Sci-Twi did apologize and explained she was tracking down the strange energy coming from Canterlot High. "I didn't know that it was magic or how it works." she then added.

"That's okay," Rainbow Dash walked over. "Neither do we."

The pendant then somehow sensed Rainbow Dash still had her ears, wings, and tail and opened up to drain her Equestrian magic.

"Oh, no, not again!" Sci-Twi cried.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus and Patch groaned before coming over. "Not again!"

Rainbow Dash looked to be getting weaker and weaker.

Sci-Twi tried to close the pendant, but couldn't. "I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own, but I'm not sure how!"

"What do you mean you don't know how!?" Sunset raged, she tried to fiddle with the pendant herself.

Suddenly, a spark hit the daytime sky and a portal opened up to show nighttime. Principal Cinch walked over, but she hid in a corner once she saw what was happening.

"It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear, we don't know how that works either." Atticus said helping Sci-Twi try to close the pendant.

"Is there anything you _do_ know!?" Sunset hissed, sounding more like her old self. "Like how to get our magic back or how to fix the portal to Equestria!?"

"Equestria?" Sci-Twi asked.

"You're supposed to be smart, but did you ever think that you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand!?" Sunset scowled, closing the pendant and made the portal disappear.

"But I wanna understand!" Sci-Twi frowned.

"But you _don't_!" Sunset snarled. "And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends in danger!"

"I'm sorry!" Sci-Twi started to sob. "I didn't mean to!" she then ran away, crying.

"Twilight, wait!" Spike went after his young mistress.

Sunset breathed heavily in anger, but once Rainbow Dash put her hand on her shoulder, she realized she had went too far and she was now emotionally devastated for what she had done. Atticus wanted to say something to her, but knew that Sci-Twi needed comfort right now.

* * *

"This is not good..." Cherry sighed as she got her skates off. "This is not good at all..."

"You're right, this isn't looking good one bit." Mo said.

"Okay, would someone mind telling me WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Darla exclaimed.

The others then glanced to her.

"Um... Please..." Darla then added with a sheepish smile.

"Ugh... It's a really long story, Darla." Mo said.

"Yeah... Long story..." Cherry added, then gave her a look. "Hey, shouldn't you be in your own school?"

"Um, I came here because it was an emergency?" Darla smiled nervously.

"Darla..." Cherry glanced at her.

Darla pulled her collar and made their eyes meet. "I wanna help, okay!? Atticus may not be my real brother, but he's treated me like his own sister! I mean, his life is in jeopardy too!"

"Aww... That's so sweet..." Cherry smiled that Darla loved Atticus like her own brother despite not sharing blood. "Kinda reminds me of... Myself when I first met him..."

"When you first met him? Oh, you mean when you both were in the orphanage," Darla smiled. "Atticus told me that story."

"Yeah, we kinda became like a brother and sister," Cherry explained. "When Cinderella's father came to adopt us at first, the caretaker insisted we be adopted together since we grew so close despite our differences."

"That story is always my favorite, next to the day Atticus first met Mo, along with when he first met and adopted Patch." Darla smiled.

"Aww... You're a sweetie..." Cherry smirked a little, ruffling up her hair.

"Well, at least your foster home days are better than mine were before James and Elizabeth took me in..." Mo folded her arms. "Now that that's all settled, we have to destroy that spectrometer and NOW!"

"So, what's going on around here?" Darla asked. "Now explain to me slowly and clearly exactly what happened."

Cherry sighed, taking a very exhausted deep breath. "Okay, listen up, because I'm tired of this story..." she then took a deep breath and was going to explain everything. "So, Crystal Prep and Canterlot High have this four year event called the Friendship Games. We were told about it from Teller who came all the way from Las Vegas to help us since we helped him and Penn against Stinkbomb and Rot because Atticus had a vision that Vanellope von Schweetz told him to face against the two magicians since they were evil and Teller told us that he believes in Equestria and visits all the time under the identity of Doctor Whooves, but no one knows it's him. He then told me that Dr. Faciler bewitched him when he was a child so sell his soul and become a successful magician for when he'd grow up, but it ended up as a trick, because Teller's now dead and Dr. Faciler's possessing him and Dr. Faciler took our elements of harmony and we have to destroy the pendant before Atticus and Sci-Twi, this world's Twilight Sparkle unleash the magic and then Darkness will conquer the whole world of magic and it'll the end of the world as we know it!" she then gasped and took wheezing breaths after she told the story.

Darla slowly blinked. "Okay, now explain to me slowly and clearly exactly what happened..."

This caused for Cherry and Mo to anime fall.

"Just read the previous chapters of the story..." Cherry muttered, breaking the fourth wall. " _There_! I did it!" she then sat up before flopping backward again.

"Um... I'll just take a guess that this has something to do with magic." Darla said, smiling nervously.

"Exactly!" Mo and Cherry yelped before falling together.


	21. Chapter 21

Later on, it was getting depressingly stormy outside the school grounds. Cherry was hiding behind the statue until she was grabbed by her shoulder and she let out a yelp.

"Wow... I scared an emo..." Penn laughed.

"What're you doing here!?" Cherry whispered sharply.

"We're here to stop the magic from being released." Zolten whispered.

"Let us help." Moxie added.

"Um... Penn... How can I say this without you hurting me?" Cherry smiled sheepishly. "But... YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT REAL MAGIC!"

Penn covered her mouth. "Shhh... Shhh..."

Cherry muffled, struggling and glaring to him.

"Shhhhhhhut up..." Penn continued.

Cherry removed his hand. "Well, you don't, you're a Las Vegas magician and you don't believe in real magic."

"No, but I, well, I didn't, but we saw what was going on in the Friendship Games." Penn whispered.

"You spied?" Cherry asked.

"We've been in the car all day..." Zolten groaned slightly.

"Heeeelp uuuusss..." Moxie whispered with her hands together in a begging position.

Penn glared to his daughter. Moxie whimpered and hugged her brother, frightened by their angry father.

"Okay, fine, you guys can help." Cherry whispered.

"Yay!" Zolten and Moxie cheered.

"I'm sorry about Teller, Penn." Cherry whispered.

"He's actually fine." Penn said.

"WHAT!?" Cherry looked over at him.

Penn and Cherry came to the back of Penn's car and he opened the trunk to show Teller's body that wasn't decaying or decomposing oddly enough.

"You... You kept his body?" Cherry sounded disgusted.

"Touch him." Penn told her.

"You're sick!" Cherry cringed.

"Cherry, don't be a wimp!" Penn shoved her on top of Teller's body. "Isn't it still warm like he's just knocked unconscious?"

"Huh?" Cherry said, confused before feeling Teller's body. "You're right."

"What'd I tell ya?" Penn smiled boastfully.

Cherry looked back. "It's still weird you kept his body."

"He ain't dead, ain't he?" Penn pulled her out. "Don't you know what's going on?"

"I don't know what that could mean..." Cherry rubbed her arm, but she was glad that Teller wasn't dead.

"Maybe true love's kiss will wake him up like in my storybook..." Moxie suggested.

"Yeah, after all, it's worth a shot." Zolten smiled.

"Yeah, but... Who's his true love?" Cherry asked.

Penn leaned over her with a smarmy smile. Cherry twiddled her fingers, she then came over to Teller as he was lying there, nearly frozen stiff. Cherry was about to kiss him, but then she remembered the kiss they shared at SugarCube Corner. She stopped herself.

"What's wrong?" Penn asked.

"I... I just..." Cherry shook her head and walked away, not saying anything else.

"Cherry!" Penn, Zolten, and Moxie called.

"No more magic, no more magic, no more magic..." Cherry rubbed her head. "I never wanna hear about magic again for the rest of my life!"

"You're not his true love, are you?" Penn asked with a knowing look.

"I'm a high school student, he's a grown man!" Cherry cried, she was emotional again. "He deserves better than me... Yes, I love Teller, but..."

"But what?" Penn asked.

Cherry looked down. "I'm just a kid and he's an adult... He should find someone closer to his own age or something... I'm sorry, but I can't help him... He can't find anyone in our world, maybe he'll find someone in Equestria, I don't know... He just deserves better than someone like me."

"Hmm, wait, who's his pony form in love with?" Penn asked.

"How the heck should I know!?" Cherry glared at Penn. "I've never even _seen_ him in Equestria!"

"Miss Cherry, if you like Uncle Teller, why don't you go with him?" Zolten asked.

"Leave me alone..." Cherry mumbled.

"Come on, tell us..." Moxie pleaded. "Why?"

"Because I feel like I'm holding him back!" Cherry yelled with tears in her eyes. "He's a successful celebrity, I don't want him to give up his own life for me, so I'm not gonna go out with him, end of!" she then ran off, crying hysterically.

Without looking, she had bumped into Derpy.

"Oh, excuse me..." Cherry wiped her eyes.

Derpy pouted to her, sensing her sadness and handed her a muffin with an overly friendly smile.

Cherry blinked and took the muffin. "Um... Thanks?"

Derpy roughly patted her on the head and skipped along, feeling so happy and carefree. But then she stopped once she saw Teller.

"WAKE UP!" Penn tried to shake his partner awake, then growled.

Derpy walked over, looking curious.

"Beat it, we're working here." Penn told her.

Derpy looked to Teller and smiled sweetly, she gave him a kiss on the cheek with a shy giggle.

Teller's eyes fluttered and he seemed to wake up then. "Wha... What happened?"

"Oh, Teller, you're alive!" Penn bear hugged his partner.

This caused for Cherry to go wide-eyed as she now found out who Teller's true love was. She looked a little heartbroken slightly and twiddled her fingers.

Derpy handed a muffin to Teller and skipped along again. Teller watched her go and smiled shyly.

"Maybe it'll be just a phase..." Cherry whispered to herself.

* * *

While she headed back to the finals, a familiar court composer was heading to the same school. "Cerise..."

"Leave me alone..." Cherry held her knees as she sat in the hallway by herself.

Forte sat next to her. "I apologize for not helping you, you see, I was in-"

"WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR!?" Cherry yelled out and bawled.

"So, I guess you found out who Doctor Whooves's true love was." Forte frowned.

Cherry sniffled and looked down. Forte started to stroke her hair behind her ear.

"You were right..." Cherry mumbled.

"Pardon?" Forte stopped himself.

Cherry looked up. "You were right about love..."

"No, Cerise, I was wrong about love." Forte said.

"You were right..." Cherry insisted. "Love is a deadly game... All those things you said... There are things you don't know... Ya know... About how rough I had it."

"What?" Forte scoffed, folding his arms. "In your cushy life in the 21st century?"

"Cushy, are you kidding?" Cherry nearly scoffed.

This got to Forte.

Cherry folded her arms and looked away from him.

"Oh, that's such a sad story..." Forte sounded sarcastic, but he sounded familiar. "I've heard better, A for effort, I'm just saying..."

"Okay, top this!" Cherry snarled. "I dreaded the prom!"

Forte mentioned the only person who passed away before his birthday.

"The only person who understood me passed before Christmas Eve." Cherry retorted.

The two then sang about their troubles, then started to mock each other until they realized something they had in common in their little song argument as they sang it at the same time and looked to each other softly.

Cherry & Forte: The only person who understood me, passed away

They even got in each other's faces, causing the both of them to stop when their eyes made complete contact. This caused for a spark to happen between them. They looked away for a moment.

"Who was yours...?" Cherry asked.

"My mother..." Forte rubbed his arm. "When she was on her deathbed, she admitted to me that Vincent Forte was not my father and he left because of her and not me... I-I was born from an affair my mother had while Vincent was out to war... My siblings told me that he left because of me and it was all my fault... They called me second fiddle and that's all I'd ever be... I'd be better off dead... Even if she had a hard time raising the three of us alone, she was a wonderful woman..."

Cherry looked at him.

Forte looked back. "Well... I better leave you alone..." he then started to stand up.

"Stay a minute?" Cherry held him back. "Um... You look lonely..."

"You sure? But what about the Friendship Games?" Forte asked.

This reminded Cherry about the pendant device with the magic inside.

"Wait for me..." Cherry stood up. "I'm gonna freshen up in the bathroom..."

"Cerise...?" Forte got concerned.

Cherry left without another word and went to the bathroom.

Forte sharply sighed. "I'll never understand that girl... I am never having children of my own... Unless they come from her." He then realized what he just said and shook his head, putting that thought aside.

* * *

Cherry splashed her face with sink water and looked in the mirror. "Okay... Just calm down... Dr. Faciler won't win, Atticus won't unleash the magic, and Patch will destroy that pendant and then nothing will go wrong... I'm seriously taking a magic vacation when this is all over..."

After she dried off, she left the bathroom and then went to the front of the school where everyone was getting ready for the finals.


	22. Chapter 22

"Since the score is tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games," Vice Principal Luna announced. "Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back, wins."

"And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin." Dean Cadence added in.

"How do you think it's going for both sides?" Forte asked.

"They're tied..." Cherry brought him up to speed.

Forte looked at her in the Crystal Prep uniform and wrinkled his nose. "No offense, Cerise, but you look rather ghastly in that."

"I'm dropping out as soon as this is over." Cherry promised.

"Cherry!" Principal Cinch called over.

Cherry sighed, she then made herself go over to her fellow students as they grouped up.

"Hopefully this will end happily." Forte whispered.

* * *

"I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option." Principal Cinch said before looking directly at Sci-Twi and Atticus.

"What if they grow wings again?" Sugarcoat asked, nearly scoffing.

"A fair question," Principal Cinch adjusted her glasses. "Though, I believe we can now fight fire with fire."

"Why are you looking at us?" Atticus asked, referring to himself and Sci-Twi.

"I've seen what Twilight's device can do," Principal Cinch explained. "Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it?"

"But, I don't even understand how it works..." Sci-Twi excused.

"But you'd like to..." Principal Cinch retorted. "And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitve, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same. Unless, of course, you have no interest in Everton. Though, honestly, I'd like to think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer."

 _'Is she serious?!'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Principal Cinch and the other Crystal Prep students, except for Cherry, began to manipulate the two brains of their group.

Cherry's eyes widened and she shook slightly. "Oh, no, Teller warned us about this..." she whispered fearfully.

Atticus and Sci-Twi were even considering unleashing the magic the device had contained.

The other students circled them. "Unleash the magic... Unleash the magic... If we lose, you're both to blame..."

"Stop!" Cherry ran over to stop Principal Cinch and the other students from tricking Atticus and Sci-Twi. "Guys, don't do it!"

But her voice didn't seem to reach them as if something was blocking her from being heard. Cherry rushed over, but the other students stood in front of Sci-Twi and Atticus, glaring coldly to her, even colder than she would be. Sci-Twi's pendant glowed brighter, but did not yet open. Principal Cinch and the Crystal Prep students were just so cruel with their words and they were only interested in seeing Canterlot High fall and them never being actual friends.

 _'Well, if we did unleash the magic, Sci-Twi would be able to understand it, hopefully.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Sci-Twi took her necklace off and walked across the ground with Atticus as Sunset and Mo were walking from the opposite side.

The teachers called for the student teams, but Atticus and Sci-Twi were now really about to unleash the magic to make their wishes become reality.

* * *

Teller was grabbed and Dr. Faciler's shadow consumed and took over his body. Teller's eyes squeezed shut and he narrowed them as they were now purple and he was being controlled by Dr. Faciler.

"GUYS, NO!" Sunset, Cherry, Spike, Patch, and Mo cried as Sci-Twi held out the pendant and Atticus was opening it to unleash the magic.

Sci-Twi and Atticus then opened it up. There was a huge explosion that made nearly everyone fall in despair. Sci-Twi and Atticus dropped the pendant and they were now floating in the air.

"Yes, yes, **YES!** " Teller cheered in Dr. Faciler's voice.

There was a glowing and deathly magical ball that was overtaking Sci-Twi and Atticus.

"Heeeelp us!" Sci-Twi and Atticus cried as the magic was consuming both of them.

Cherry was able to run over to them and began to try to help them out of the sphere of magic. "Let go!" she demanded to the magic orb.

"CERISE!" Forte panicked.

Cherry grunted, trying to pull them down, but she felt her feet no longer touching the ground as she was going up with them. "No, no, no!"

The magic orb now had all three of them inside it and all three of them were now transforming. The others looked in slight horror and curiousness as the three now had rather frightening transformations that came with wings and they were now floating in the air. Teller continued to laugh evilly at the display as he rubbed his hands together. Principal Cinch was terrified and backed away from the scene.

Sci-Twi laughed, looking to Sunset. "You were right! I didn't understand magic before, but I do now!"

"And now for Equestria!" Atticus told her evilly before destroying the Canterlot High statue with his magic.

The portals grew bigger and the magical land known as Equestria was being shown. There were several ponies who looked worried about what was happening.

"Cherry, stop!" Fluttershy cried.

"SILENCE!" Cherry hissed before blasting magic.

The Humane Six dodged out of the way as pegasi were flying in alarm.

"W-What's going on, Daddy?" Moxie asked her father.

"I'm not sure, Mox..." Penn said nervously as he held his children in fear.

"Guys, you can't do this!" Sunset told Sci-Twi, Atticus, and Cherry.

More and more Equestrian portals appeared with Cherry, Atticus, and Sci-Twi's evil magical blasts. Principal Cinch was the most cowardly and she tried to escape.

Teller jumped down in front of her maliciously and came closer to her. "Where do you think you're going, Principal Cinch?" he asked wickedly.

"Anywhere to get away from those monsters and I suggest you and the students do the same." Principal Cinch said before running past him.

Teller laughed wickedly in response. The Crystal Prep students were downright horrified, more than the Canterlot students. No one could say though who was more frightened, the ponies in Equestria, or the humans of this world.

"Guys, stop it!" Mo begged. "You're destroying this world just to get to the world of magic!"

"So what? There's more magic there I want to understand it all!" Sci-Twi told her before using her magic in the center of all the students.

The students ran as there was a gaping hole of an Equestrian sky which was frighteningly overwhelming. Sunset and Mo fell down by Sci-Twi's pendant. The Humane Six helped students who were about to fall into the hole.

"Don't let go!" Applejack called out as she was helping a student up.

Five Crystal Prep students who seemed to had become the Humane Six's rivals looked to each other. They all had the same thing on their minds and they agreed to help the students. Rarity nearly fell with a couple of students until Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest came to their rescue. Sunset picked up the pendant which somehow activated the Equestrian magic in Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Along with Patch's Equestrian magic.

Sunset felt overwhelmed, but she glared to Sci-Twi, Cherry, and Atticus. "This isn't the way!" she scolded.

"Look, I know you guys feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want, Sunset's been where you were if you recall!" Mo called out to them.

"She's right, I've made the mistake you're making!" Sunset agreed. "I put on a crown and just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted!"

"Oh, you're wrong..." Sci-Twi shook her head with an evil grin. "Unlike you, I can have everything I want!"

"No, you can't!" Mo disagreed. "Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! Atticus, I fell in love with a kind, gentle, and brave boy, and frankly, you're not him with that magic! True magic comes from honesty, loyalty, laughter, generosity, kindness!"

"We understand you guys," Sunset added firmly. "And we want to show you the most important magic of all!"

"You can do it, girls!" Patch cheered.

Sunset and Mo were lifted into the air. They then threw down the pendant and a blast of magical energy transformed them as well.

"The magic of friendship!" Sunset and Mo told Sci-Twi, Cherry, and Atticus together.

"Now that is so awesome!" Patch cheered.

"Yowza..." Spike added, with very wide eyes.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were amazed at the sight themselves.

"Come on, Sunset, let's clean this place up." Mo told the flaming headed girl.

Sunset nodded in agreement. The two then blasted their positive magic to make the Equestrian portals disappear.

"Whew, thank goodness those portals are gone." Patch sighed out of relief.

Sci-Twi, Cherry, and Atticus were outraged that they tried to fight Sunset and Mo now.

"It won't work!" Dr. Faciler taunted Sunset Shimmer and Mo, still controlling Teller's body. "It's three against two! YOU WON'T WIN! YOU'LL NEVER WIN!" But then when he saw Teller began to take back control.

 ** _'GET OUT OF MY BODY!'_** Teller shouted.

"NEVER!" Dr. Faciler growled back. "I'M IN CONTROL NOW! WITHOUT ME, YOU'D ONLY BE A MUTE KID WHO NEVER GOT HIS WAY!"

Teller growled internally, then noticed his body now had Faciler's talisman.

Charlotte rushed over, remembering what happened to Tiana when Faciler tried to keep her a frog forever and even kill her. "I got news for you, Shadow Man, Teller's a brilliant man and a wonderful magician!" she then detached the talisman and smashed it against the school wall, making ghosts and shadows fuse out of it.

"NOOOOO!" Dr. Faciler's voice shouted as his soul escaped out of Teller's body.

Teller groaned, looking a little weak, but not on the verge of death.

"Are you okay?" Derpy asked.

"Ugh..." Teller rubbed his temples.

"You know what makes me feel better?" Derpy asked, then took out a random tray. "Muffins!"

"You like your muffins, don't ya?" Teller smirked to her, taking one.

"Muffins are magic!" Derpy giggled.

"So they are." Teller smiled.

Derpy giggled and smiled to him. Teller smiled back peacefully. Sunset, Sci-Twi, Atticus, Cherry, and Mo kept trying to fight each other in their own little magical duel.

"Oh, Teller, I was so worried!" Penn hugged his partner. "You worried me to death! Oh, I'm glad you're okay!"

"Well, we're not out of danger yet, we still have a magic problem." Teller said.

Penn cursed under his breath.

* * *

A cracking hole appeared to be the fiery underworld known as Hell as where the bad people go when they die. Dr. Faciler was being sucked through the hole, but he grabbed onto Darla's ankle and dragged her down with him.

"Hey, lemme go, you bully!" Darla demanded. "HELP!"

Patch began to try to pull her away from the Shadow Man, luckily Atticus also noticed this and it snapped him out of it. The Shadow Man kept grabbing for one of them.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GRANDBABY, YOU HORRIBLE, AWFUL MAN!" Charlotte growled and stomped on his hand.

Dr. Faciler howled in pain and he was being dragged down to Hell as the portal was closing up with him getting what he deserved.

"Bye-Bye, evil Shadow Man!" Darla waved.

Dr. Faciler yelled as he was going to have an eternity of torment.

Charlotte picked up Darla and held her close. "Oh, baby, thank goodness you're okay..."

Darla nuzzled against her biological grandmother.

"Thank goodness you weren't dragged down with that evil man." Patch smiled.

"I'll say..." Darla was relieved, she smiled down to the Dalmatian puppy.

"Darla got in trouble... And I didn't even help her..." Atticus muttered, weakening from the dark magic.

"Twilight!" Spike's voice was heard.

Sci-Twi evilly laughed, but she then saw her puppy looking emotionally overwhelmed over of what she had become. "Spike...?"

Sunset and Mo were weak for a moment, but they got stronger as Sci-Twi and Atticus got weak. Cherry kept evilly laughing as she still had her evil powers.

"Cerise, please stop!" Forte's voice called out.

Cherry laughed darkly, then looked over. "What do you want, you old fool!?"

"Cerise... Sil vous plait..." Forte begged. "You're frightening your friends..."

"I have none, remember!?" Cherry scowled. "Neither do you!"

Forte narrowed his eyes. "I believe you and I have a partnership... You became my first real friend after I've left my master..."

"I... I have?" Cherry asked, softening up a little.

"Yes, you have and you do have friends!" Forte told her.

"I do?" Cherry asked.

"Cerise, everything I told you when you were a child were wrong!" Forte tried to convince her. "You have a wonderful life, even if you don't truly appreciate it! Look all around you!"

Cherry looked as his words guided her. This was enough to wipe out the unleashed evil magic and make Cherry and Atticus go back to normal. All that was left was Sci-Twi. And where the positive magic took over her.

"Take my hand, Twilight," Sunset held out her hand. "Let me show you there's another way. Just like someone once did for me."

Sci-Twi shied away at first. But she had tears of regret in her eyes and she held out her hand to the golden girl. The two joined hands with a heavenly glow and they were now both slowly coming down, back to normal.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Sci-Twi said with with tears in her eyes.

"I know," Sunset soothed. "And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you." She then took Sci-Twi's hands with a reassuring smile.

This made Sci-Twi happily smile back. Spike leaped into the air and tackled down Sci-Twi playfully, carrying her glasses in his mouth.

* * *

"Um, what just happened?" Penn asked.

"Magic, Daddy, magic!" Moxie hugged her father.

Penn bent down and picked her up. "I guess there is such a thing as magic."

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned and fell to the ground while suddenly glowing.

"Cherry!" the others cried in concern.

Eglantine appeared as she carried a glowing sphere in her hand and opened it up, revealing Cherry's cutie mark. The cutie mark and Cherry then lifted into the air and spun around until there was a small explosion and Cherry slowly fell back down to the ground. Cherry then stood up slowly, now wearing her normal clothes, and she looked back to her original self, she turned to the others.

"Guys... It's me..." Cherry whispered once she was restored.

"It's so great to have you back." Atticus smiled.

"Aunty Eglantine...?" Cherry saw her grandmother's best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use a little help, dear..." Eglantine gently stroked her hair.

"How's Mom?" Cherry asked.

"She's fine now, she won't remember anything bad that's happened," Eglantine smiled, then handed her an envelope with a package. "I best get going now... I have work to do of my own."

"Can't you stay and tell me a story about Grandma?" Cherry pouted.

"Sorry, dear, but I really must be going." Eglantine said.

Cherry hugged Eglantine tightly. "I miss Grandma..."

"She misses you too..." Eglantine kissed her forehead, acting as a surrogate grandmother and walked away, taking out her wand and transported away.

* * *

"Did you help her?" a cloaked figure with a female voice asked.

"Yes, her mother was struck, but taken care of as you requested," Eglantine nodded. "I also gave her the envelope, she should be able to catch on afterward."

The cloaked figure removed her hood to reveal a beautiful elderly woman with scruffy ginger hair and sapphire eyes, even though she was elderly, she was still gorgeous. "Thank you, Eglantine for everything..."

"Of course, Mally..." Eglantine smiled back, walking off with her then.

* * *

"Well, at least now, the worst is behind us." Patch smiled.

"Not quite yet." Atticus groaned as soon as he saw Principal Cinch coming out of hiding.

Cherry tucked away her envelope. "I think someone needs a little bit of confrontation."


	23. Chapter 23

Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Dean Cadence spotted Principal Cinch and looked rather unhappy with her.

"Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games," Principal Cinch demanded. "Clearly CHS has had an unfair advantage for quite some time and it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit."

Principal Celestia returned a pleasant smile. "I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all."

"I agree." Patch said.

"At least they didn't manipulate Twilight and Atticus into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a couple of power-crazed magical creatures that tried to rip apart the world just to win a game." Sugarcoat scolded.

Principal Cinch glanced at her.

"Wow," Pinkie Pie blinked. "That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once."

"That's ridiculous!" Principal Cinch glared.

"Nope, that's pretty much what happened," Spike commented. "Right, Patch?"

"Right, Spike." Patch nodded to him.

Principal Cinch then realized the dogs could talk.

"Yeah, we can talk, take a picture, it'll last longer." Patch said.

Teller laughed and gently scratched behind Patch's ears. Patch smiled that Teller was now back to his true self.

"Actually, we're all to blame," the sour/sweet girl spoke up. "But it was mostly her." she then scowled to her principal.

"Obviously my students have been infected by your magic!" Principal Cinch hissed at Celestia and Luna. "But I plan on taking all this up with the School Board!"

"Oh, that's a great idea, Principal Cinch," Penn said in a mocking tone of voice. "I'm sure they would be oh-so interested to hear all about the magical students with wings, the portals to different dimensions, oh, yeah, and don't forget to tell them about the talking dogs!"

"Yeah, because that couldn't possibly ruin your reputation." Atticus added with a smirk.

"Yeah, really..." Cherry sounded sarcastic as always, which was a good sign.

Principal Cinch looked all around her, she was really on her own here.

"Ms. Cinch," Teller came up to her face with his eyes shut, but he opened them with a demented smirk for her. "You are dismissed."

Principal Cinch glared to him, but she couldn't scare him, instead of protesting or anything, she walked off without another word.

Zolten and Moxie made funny faces. "Nah-Nah-Nah!"

Penn would have scolded his kids for doing that, but he made an exception, because it was towards the evil principal.

"Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners." Principal Celestia announced.

This made everybody cheer. Applejack threw her hat up as well in victory.

* * *

All of the students were given gold medals and everybody became friends.

 _'I'm so glad these Friendship Games are finally over.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Penn, I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything..." Teller pouted to his partner. "I just didn't think you'd understand... I lead a private life... Unlike you who has all of the attention in Las Vegas."

"It's okay..." Penn shook hands with him. "It's okay..."

"I'll do anything to make up for it." Teller promised.

Penn smiled evilly.

"Uh-Oh..." Teller looked worried.

"Dad!" Moxie and Zolten glared at their father.

Penn smirked with a shrug. "You gotta babysit when we get back... I'd like some alone time with Emily."

Teller sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why can't your sister do it?"

"Because the kids love Uncle Teller more..." Penn smirked.

Teller folded his arms, but gave in. "Fine..."

Zolten and Moxie hugged their father's partner, smiling up at him. Teller smiled back down at them and hugged them back.

"That sounds like a fair deal." Atticus smiled.

"Atticus..." Cherry came to his side.

Atticus looked over. "We still friends?"

Cherry looked down, though he could swear he saw a full smile and she was trying to hide it. "Forever."

"Forever." Atticus smiled.

Cherry then gave her stoic smirk and the two actually shared a hug, rekindling their friendship. Sci-Twi smiled at everybody as she had Spike in her lap, but she was a little lonely right now. Dean Cadence came to her side however.

* * *

"I guess everything's all right as rain right now..." Charlotte said as she held Darla's hand, coming to Cherry and Atticus.

"Yep." Patch smiled.

Darla bent down and gave Patch a tight hug.

"'Scuse me, Darla, there's just one thing I gotta try first..." Patch hopped down. He then took a stretch and concentrated, turning into a human boy. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" he then tried his Equestrian form before returning back into a Dalmatian puppy. "Yes, yes, YES!"

Darla and Charlotte giggled to this.

"Oh, man, I do love my magic." Patch smiled.

Darla sighed. "I wish I could have magic..."

"Maybe someday you will." Charlotte soothed her granddaughter.

"Hmm..." Darla hummed.

Cherry looked at the package and envelope given to her from Eglantine, wondering if she should open it yet or not, but the envelope specifically said not to open the package until Sabrina Spellman's birthday.

"Guess you guys are gonna visit Sabrina soon." Mo noticed.

"Yep." Atticus smiled.

"Ugh, I can't wait anymore, I wanna open it now!" Cherry grabbed the package.

"Stop yourself." Mo scolded.

Cherry groaned, she then saw Forte and handed the package to him and the envelope. "Hold onto this for me until the next time we visit Sabrina, Hilda, and Zelda."

"You got it." Forte said.

Cherry handed the package to the court composer. Forte took it and would keep it until they would be going to the Spellman house for Sabrina's birthday. The Humane Six were talking with each other, as Cherry, Mo, Patch, and Atticus decided to see them, Sci-Twi was coming over as well and she looked super excited about something.

"She looks excited." Patch smiled.

"Still no word from Princess Twilight?" Fluttershy asked Sunset as she stroked her angelic bunny.

Sunset opened her book to take a look, but only found blank pages. "Not yet, but I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world," she then had a positive smile. "We pony up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves. I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for them myself. I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world. But like Applejack said, Princess Twilight has her own problems to worry about in Equestria. We can't expect her to always be around to help us."

"But maybe I can be?" Sci-Twi asked as she walked with Principal Celestia.

"It seems we have a new student." Principal Celestia smiled.

"Could we also come back to Canterlot High?" Mo asked. "Please... We'd like to be Wondercolts again."

"Yeah, we've really missed being Wondercolts." Atticus said.

"I see nothing wrong with that..." Principal Celestia approved.

"Yeah!" Cherry, Atticus, and Mo high-fived each other.

"As for me, I'm not sure how much help I could be," Sci-Twi spoke up. "But, I'd like to try, if you all would give me a chance."

The Humane Six obviously smiled.

"I'm sure I can count on you all to help Twilight feel at home." Principal Celestia smiled gracefully as her pony counterpart.

"You sure can!" Sunset put her arm around Sci-Twi before they all hugged.


	24. Chapter 24

"Well, kids, time to go." Penn said as he walked to the car.

"Aww, but Dad!" Zolten and Moxie pouted.

"No buts." Penn said.

Zolten and Moxie pouted, getting into the back of their father's car. Teller was now standing next to Cherry, both rather sheepish.

"So, Cherry..." Teller took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Will you come to Venice with me?"

Cherry bit her lip and looked down at the ground. "I-I'm sorry, Teller, but... I think you should find someone else for yourself... I'll only hold you back."

"No, you won't." Teller said.

"I will... I-I'm sorry, Teller..." Cherry let go of his hands.

Teller looked a little heartbroken, he then took a deep breath and tried to relax himself. "It's alright..." he said with a sigh.

Penn honked the horn and twirled his finger to his partner, giving the universal gesture of 'wrap it up'.

"Well, I better go..." Teller said to her. "I'll see you later..."

"See ya..." Cherry nodded to him.

Teller nodded back and took his leave. While making his way to the car, he accidentally bumped into Derpy.

"Oh, excuse me..." Derpy said to him.

"Oh, that's quite all right..." Teller chuckled bashfully. "We just keep running into each other."

"Is this some hip new trend I'm not familiar with?" Derpy pouted with her hands on her hips.

Teller rolled his eyes, though had an innocent smile. "I'll catch you later, Miss Hooves." he then got into Penn's car so then Penn could drive them all back home.

Derpy waved, then looked puzzled. "Wait... How did HE know my name?" she then narrowed her ditzy eyes. "SPIES!" she then smiled innocently as always. "Oh, well!"

"Could they be...? Nah!" Cherry shook her head.

It was truly a happy ending for all. Forte went to the church to put away Cherry's package until it would be time for Sabrina's birthday.

"Now that that's all over, how about a picnic?" Pinkie suggested.

"Agreed, a picnic sounds great right about now." Patch smiled.

They all agreed on a picnic once peace was restored in the world.

Cherry watched as Penn's car drove off and she slowly waved. "Goodbye, guys..." she whispered softly.

* * *

Teller sighed heavenly as he looked at a picture he took, standing next to Derpy Hooves back in Equestria with him as Doctor Whooves.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Penn asked.

"Nothing!" Teller hid the picture nervously.

"Okay?" Penn said, confused.

"Uncle Teller's face is red." Moxie giggled.

"Shush..." Teller mumbled.

Penn laughed and shook his head as he drove them all back home.

* * *

The entire picnic was set out. They were all sitting in front of the statue, the horse figure was still destroyed, but they didn't stop their picnic. Rarity was fiddling around with Mo and Rainbow Dash's hair. Pinkie was lying across the statue stand.

Even though she had skipped school, Darla was joining them and the Humane Six got to meet the little girl that Atticus's family looked after from now on. They were then encountered by Twilight from Equestria as she came out through the portal.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner!" Twilight rambled. "I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop and, honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me-" she then looked in shock to see her exact, though not exactly, double of this world.

Sci-Twi smiled sheepishly and waved to her counterpart.

Twilight blinked and smiled sheepishly back. "Make that the second strangest."

"Um, Twilight, meet, um, Twilight." Atticus said, smiling sheepishly.

"This... Is the Twilight Zone..." Cherry said, breaking the fourth wall, by looking to seemingly no one.

"Who are you talking to?" Derpy asked.

Cherry looked around and shrugged.

"So... You're me?" Sci-Twi asked.

"And I'm you?" Twilight added, then held her head. "Ow..."

"Yeah, she's you in this world, you're her in Equestria." Atticus smiled.

"You have a Spike too?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Yeah, but mine's a dragon..." Twilight chuckled.

"Yeah, and not a big one or a scary one at that." Patch said.

"Well, that's good to know..." Sci-Twi smiled.

"Um... Sorry for not getting back to you, Sunset Shimmer," Twilight said to the former queen bee of Canterlot High. "It's been pretty crazy..."

"That's okay, Twilight," Sunset smiled. "Stay for the picnic?" she then invited.

"Sure, besides, I think everything is calming down in Equestria." Twilight smiled.

"Feels like forever since we last saw you." Cherry said.

"I'll say," Twilight said as she sat down with them. "It's been crazy... Plus I've got to prepare for Shining Armor and Cadence's visit."

"You have a brother named Shining Armor too?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Let's just make this short and sweet," Darla spoke up. "Basically, everything here, well, almost everything, is basically the same in this universe as it is in Twilight's... Or so I guess... I haven't been to Equestria."

"Well, hi there, sweetie," Twilight smiled to her. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"Oh, right, you two haven't met. Twilight, this is my adoptive little sister, Darla Dimple Fudo," Atticus introduced. "And Darla, this is the Princess of Friendship herself, Twilight Sparkle."

"Hello, there..." Twilight extended her right hand, remembering what she was taught.

Darla shook hands back with the alicorn from Equestria. "Charmed, I'm sure..." she said in a rather snooty, though playfully snooty accent.

"This adventure was one of the most death defying and magical adventure of our lives." Patch smiled.

Principal Celestia came over to Darla, seeming to look not angry with her, but seemed to have something for her. The others agreed.

Darla noticed Principal Celestia coming her way and she stood up in front of the woman. "Okay, I know I cut school, but I had to come here and help Atticus, he's my brother!"

"I know, dear, and which is why you deserve this." Principal Celestia smiled as she brought out an Equestrian medallion.

Darla felt blessed, she took the medallion. "This is for me...?"

"Yes, for your heroism and help, you've earned it," Principal Celestia smiled. "Now you can go to Equestria just like your big brother!"

"Wow..." Darla smiled and instantly put it on. "I wonder what I'll look like!"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Principal Celestia smiled.

"Is there a way to find out?" Darla smiled.

"Just think about being a member of Equestria," Mo coached the little girl. "That's how it works for us."

"Uh-huh." Patch said while Atticus nodded.

"It's true." Cherry added.

"Okay... I'll try it..." Darla said, she then took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and then tried to concentrate on becoming her Equestrian form in their dimension.

"What do you see?" Atticus asked.

"I see... A meadow..." Darla whispered, little did she know, there was a glow coming all around her and gently spinning her into a circle. "There's flowers and butterflies everywhere..."

"Sounds peaceful." Fluttershy smiled.

"What else, darling?" Rarity asked.

"I'm running through a field with endless possibilities..." Darla smiled as she continued on and on. "I used to wonder what friendship could be... But you've all shared it's magic with me."

"Big adventure?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Tons of fun!?" Pinkie asked.

"A faithful heart?" Rarity asked.

"Big and strong?" Applejack asked.

"Gentle kindness?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's an easy, special treat." Darla nodded to them.

"And magic makes it all complete." Both Twilights said at the same time, they looked to each other then and laughed.

"To have my little pony, don't you know you're all my very best friends?" Mo asked.

There was then a huge glow, but it did not harm anyone. Everyone flinched and fell back slightly, but then looked back and gasped.

"What?" Darla asked, everyone seemed a lot taller than her than usual. "What is it?"

"It's your Equestrian form!" Patch said to her. "You look amazing!"

"Ooh, lemme see, lemme see!" Darla grew eager.

Rarity walked over with a full body mirror to show the little girl. Darla looked at her reflection. She was a hot pink alicorn filly with a white heart cutie mark and her hair was now golden mane with a curly tail and she had a bow in her tail.

"Wow, I really do look amazing." Darla smiled.

"Looks like we got a new adventurer among us." Atticus said.

"An adventure with me?" Darla gushed. "Really!?"

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Excitement!" Darla jumped up with joy, but turned back into her human form, and landed on her behind. "Oops..."

"That's okay, you can try again the next time you guys visit Equestria." Twilight gave a supportive smile.

"You now have not only a pony form, but also an Equestrian form which is basically is what we call of when we pony up." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, your element glows and you pony up." Sci-Twi added.

"Hmm... Wonder what my element is?" Darla wondered.

"When we go back to Equestria, we'll find that out, but for now, it's picnic time!" Twilight cheered.

And with that, they returned to their picnic as things were looking up and the world was saved to return to normal. And where this time, Atticus, Patch, Cherry, or Mo didn't appeared in a different room, they were all still there, telling you that the school and everything there was there to stay.

* * *

After the picnic, the Humane Six, now Seven, decided to get themselves home. Charlotte already left for home and this adventure was over.

"This was so awesome!" Darla smiled.

"You got that right..." Mo chuckled. "What a day... I think I'm ready for bed... All those shadows, magic spells... Oy..."

"You're coming with us to see Sabrina, right?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno..." Mo tugged on her bandanna nervously. "Would I be allowed to? I mean... Sabrina can't even see her own mother since she's a mortal."

"Well, since you have Equestrian magic, you can be allowed to come over." Atticus smiled.

"Oh... Right..." Mo chuckled sheepishly. "Guess I'm still adjusting to my new life. So, when's Sabrina's birthday?"

Cherry checked her calendar to make extra sure. "Next week."

"Great! Then I'll be at the Spellman's house for her birthday in a week." Mo smiled.

"I hear Hilda and Zelda saying this will be a big one..." Cherry nodded to them.

"Sorry, Darla..." Atticus said since she couldn't come.

"That's okay, I'll do something with Amber," Darla compromised. "She's always there when I need her."

"Yep." Atticus smiled.

It was late and everybody decided to go home and get some rest. It looked like their next adventure would be dealing with Sabrina and witchcraft again.

The End


End file.
